Cursed
by Zayide
Summary: A small change in opinion...a choice is made that will affect more than one life in the process...forever. Banner by the wonderful MIST
1. WARNING EDITED

**WARNING:**

**NOT FOR MINORS OR PRUDES OR PEOPLE WHO CANT READ WARNINGS AND THEN TRY TO REPORT AUTHORS BECAUSE YOU CANT MIND YOUR BUSINESS**

**FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**

**RATING IS BASED ON CONTENT**

**CONTAINS: **

**VIOLENCE**

**SEXUAL THEMES AND INTERCOURSE**

**RAPE **

**SADISTIC BEHAVIOR**

**TORTURE**

**SMUTT**

**GORE**

**BODY FLUID INJESTION**

**FOUL LANGUAGE**

**IN OTHER WORDS:**

**IF YOU CANT HANDLE EXTREME BONDAGE, PORN, SADOMASOCHISM, HETEROSEXUAL AND HOMOSEXUAL BEHAVIOR, OR MOVIES LIKE "HOSTEL" "THE HUMAN CENTERPEDE" AND "JENNIFER'S BODY"**

**MOVE ON...THIS AINT FOR YOU**

**EVEN IF YOU ARE AN ADULT**

**DONT LET THE DOR HIT YA'LL**

**IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT AFTER THE WARNING ABOVE THE NEXT PART IS FOR YOU...**

**REVIEW...PLEASE**

**ONE WORD TO LET ME KNOW ITS WORTH CONTINUING.**

**TNX...**


	2. CH1: LIKE A LAMB TO SLAUGHTER Edited

_A/N: I was given this plot bunny by my friend after discussing several movie takes on the occult – as used in many shows and movies, ect. I just went with it. It bothered me much more to write it, because in a way it just helps the negative view people have on the occult. After three days of not being able to get the bunny to stop hopping through my brain I had to put it down on paper. _

_It just sounded original as to what has been written out there using SM's characters. So I put mind to word and came up with this._

* * *

><p><strong>***WARNING***<strong>

**Its ****Dark****, and not meant for lighthearted individuals. **

**Rated - Very MA.**

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER:<em>

_Some research has been done, but most is just Hollywood flare. Recognizable character and situations belong to respective creators. I claim to own only the original work enlaced with the borrowed material. If you claim something belongs to you, contact me personally and credit will be announced accordingly. If your work was posted after this has been published, too bad so sad._

As usual reviews are not just accepted, they are encouraged. I would love to know you feel about my piece. Constructive criticism preferred.

* * *

><p>All editingBeta work in this chapter was done by the wonderful, artistic and ever so amazing _Astridt244_...share your love guys!

http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2867403 / astridt244

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter one:

Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

***...***...***

When Aro touches Bella's hand and receiving certain responses he deemed necessary, he realizes he can't let her go.

She is the immaculate blank canvas...inaccessible by not only his touch...but unmoved by vampires abilities of any sort. Although it would be rather interesting to see what kind of power could be hidden within her if turned, she is the missing puzzle piece he requires to unleash true evil upon the world. Earning him the rightful place as Supreme Ruler without retaliation from any coven nor other creature attempting to claim the throne.

He orders the capture and imprisonment of the Cullen siblings, who are adamant on saving her from the horrific fate – revealed to them though their abilities. He orders all their communication devices to be removed and for the ritual to begin as soon as possible.

Edward fights and is almost decimated as he fought in his attempt to reach and save Bella, while Alice screams for audience to plea for her life.

Bella watches and reacts to the situation - in a very Bella way - screaming desperately, silencing them all. Against her fear and the pleas of her loved ones, she turns to the royal three, accepting her misfortune.

She stood, far enough from his reach as her words are heard barely above a whisper. "Edward, keep Charlie and everyone I love safe. Take care of them while I'm gone. Please, stop fighting. Do this for me. For the love you have held for me."

Her soft voice froze his movements, venom gathers in his eyes, and his silent heart breaks anew. With his defeated demeanor, the guards are able to pull him away; taking the siblings to the belly of the dungeons. Far from her - from trying to make an escape.

Bella turns around and as tears stain her face, manages to force the words out, "I beg you, will you grant me a last request."

Aro looks at her bemusedly and permits her to voice her concerns, "You may speak."

She bites her trembling lip and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "I will not fight you. I will do as you say. All I request is for no harm to come to those I love, both known and unknown to you, for as long as they live. Have mercy, I beg you, and send my remains to my family so they may have closure with my disappearance and death. My loved ones knew nothing about vampires, since I kept the secret to myself."

Marcus felt his rage boil over._ Who did this human believe they were to grant such a request? _"Your last request means nothing to us human girl!"

Caius ignores his outburst and furrows his brow in contemplation, "I must ask, why would that be your last request? Are you not concerned with the fact that you will die here?"

"Silence!" Aro's voice resonates throughout the room. After what seems like some hours, he breathes unnecessarily and regards Bella once again.

"Very well Isabella. Your request is not unreasonable, and I have seen for myself that you indeed have not shared our existence with any other humans. To put your mind at ease, we will prepare a document with your final words and place the royal seal on it. This should give you a sense of peace, my child; it is assurance that we will fulfill our end of the bargain."

Marcus and Caius become furious, "You would allow a mere human to make demands of us!"

Aro glares at them, his words radiate power and malice, "I have spoken. How easily it escapes you that **I** am the leader of the Volturi. Need you a reminder dear brothers?"

The two brothers do not speak. They know their places and would not dare challenge Aro.

The Volturi King turns his attention back to a quivering, sobbing Bella. As he spoke he made no attempt to hide his excitement over the coming events, "Isabella, follow Heidi. She will take you to be prepared. Renata will bring you the document for your approval and place our royal seal upon it."

As soon as she is out of the room with Heidi leading her, Aro turns to his brothers, who sit with interest awaiting his next words. He smiles as he speaks, "I will return shortly, brothers."

He begins to walk at a slow human pace with purpose. Marcus calls for him, "Where are you heading Aro?"

"I have decided to pay a visit to the Cullen siblings." he responded.

A chorus of cackles follow him out of the grand room as he continues to walk to his destination.

***...***...***

Edward's defeated expression spoke volumes to Aro. The lover novices face grotesquely stricken by tears of venom. The Cullen Seer also appears to be saddened by the events that have taken place. Aro gives them both a slow inviting smile, "All shall be pardoned once Isabella has fulfilled her purpose. I came to ask if you would like to watch the proceedings. You could _provide_the girl some _comfort_during this detrimental time."

Edward remains silent as his head falls into his hands. He wanted nothing more than to make a move and take Aro by surprise. But with Alec and Jane present he would be putting his sister in further danger. He decided against it, since he had already done enough damage for the time being.

Alice glares at him before turning her attention back to Aro, "I want to be there for Bella."

Aro nods at her and looks back at Edward, "Did you not love the human enough to be there for her, boy?"

Edward squared his shoulders in minor defiance at his King. "I do love Bella. I never stopped loving Bella. I will never love another the way I love her, but I will not watch her die. I will not let my last memory of her be tainted by you."

"As you wish." Aro said with a knowing smile, motions for the Pixie to follow him and places six guards by the cell where the mind reader will be staying for the time being.

He leads the way out of the dungeon. Alice stays still, not knowing where to go. "Follow me, my dear."

Alice revised and reviewed plans from every possible angle and sees no escape. She trails behind him solemnly.

"Won't you consider joining us?" He asks her once more, as he usually does when they meet.

"I am sure you understand now more than ever why I must decline." Alice replies, trying to keep the ferocity of her anger out of her voice, remaining on his good side. No sense in angering the one who will single handedly destroy her family on a mere whim.

When she hears the faint, but recognizable sound of Bella's heartbeat Alice requests a moment alone with her best friend before her imminent death.

Aro obliges her, but only after he touches her small hand and views no plan for escape. Still, he is cautious and weary of the Seer. He calls for Jane to accompany and guard them while he finalizes the preparations.

Alec had already been ordered to guard Edward.

***...***...***

Bella cries as she holds on to Alice's cold, marble form. She replays the faces of her loved ones in her mind, wishing she could tell them all just how much they meant to her. She makes Alice promise to let them think she was happy during her last hours of life, and to give Jake a letter she wrote for him as realization hits her; Alice nods in understanding. Jake will not know the truth either. He would resent the Cullen's for not being able to stop her coming death. Bella needed him to be able to move on and to not harbor hatred in his heart.

Plans are made for the story to be told, making Bella the victim of a horrible accident - an adventure gone wrong - on a solo trip on a helicopter ride while Alice and Edward planned for a romantic evening for them two.

It seemed viable.

It was all in Alice's words.

As the minutes ticked by, Bella did not speak of Edward. Instead she silently placed another letter in Alice's hand... _it was addressed to him._

Alice understood the difficulty of the tasks Bella gave her. As she looked into the future she found herself blind as to what will happen after Bella's death. She said nothing to distress her friend. No matter what happened or what was done in her visions, the result were always the same. Bella would end up becoming a sacrifice and endure pain beyond what any other being has ever experienced.

If they were willing, the torture endured would last but a moment, one that would be etched into her for eternity.

In a second of desperation, she considered biting her best friend, changing her. _Why didn't she think of this before?_

She turned and pulled her human friend to her lips, making Bella gasp, butthe wheels began to turn in her mind far too late. The doors creak open and in steps Felix quickly stopping her attempt with a hand on her shoulders, "It's time."

They follow the death dealer, surrounded by a small army of guards ordered to retain them if necessary. Jane trails behind them, her watchful eye set on the Pixie.

Upon entering the great room, they encounter a sight to behold. The lighting is subtle and dim; a sinister circumference of shadowed, hooded, statuesque vampires stood behind several candelabra that was erected beside a plethora of inscriptions and symbols drawn on the ground. A large boulder was placed in the center with several pieces of rope laying beside it. A table with vials, books, a chalice and several cloths was placed in front of a large, black mirror.

"Know that if you do not cooperate, you will be forced to do everything. It will all be over faster if you do not hesitate." Aro said calmly, but his excitement was palpable.

Bella was trembling like a leaf when she let go of Alice's hand and took Aro's. He then guided her to the boulder while Felix walked beside them. She was lifted and tied onto the rock; arms and legs extended to either side. She was thankful that at least the rock was smooth and not jagged.

"Let's begin." Aro said with bodacious exhilaration.

The hooded statues stepped closer and began chanting as she sobbed quietly, fear and resignation coursed through her.

"_Sapahe zodimii du-i-be, od noasa ta qu-a-nis, adarocahe dorepehal caosagi od _

_faonutas peripesol ta-be-liore. Casareme A-me-ipezodi na-zodaretahe afa; od _

_dalugare zodizodope zodelida caosaji tol-toregi; od zod-cahisa esiasacahe El _

_ta-vi-vau; od iao-d tahilada das hubare pe-o-al; soba coremefa cahisa ta Ela _

_Vaulasa od Quo-Co-Casabe. Eca niisa od darebesa quo-a-asa: fetahe-ar-ezodi od _

_beliora: ia-ial eda-nasa cicalesa; bagile Ge-iad I-el!"_

The horrendous, slow chant was repeated over and over again in a solemn rhythmic tone that vibrated from their empty chest cavities and chilled her to her very bones, making the soundtrack to her – very public - demise.

Aro walked to the table and revealed what was beneath the cloths. Her terror multiplied as she took notice of the several sharp devices adorning the flat surface; she scanned each object until she met was met with the face of her tormentor. Words failed her as her face flushed cold and the warm tears cascaded down her paled cheeks, shaking with the intense dread of what was to come.

The chant changed at this time to an odd prayer, the tone forceful and demanding.

"_Adagita vau-pa-ahe zodonugonu fa-a-ipe salada! _

_Vi-i-vau el! Sobame ial-pereji _

_i-zoda-zodazod pi-adapehe casarema aberameji ta ta-labo paracaleda qo-ta _

_lores-el-qo turebesa ooge balatohe! _

_Giui cahisa lusada oreri od micalapape _

_cahisa bia ozodonugonu! lape noanu tarofe coresa tage o-quo maninu IA-I-DON. _

_Torezodu! _

_gohe-el, zodacare eca ca-no-quoda! _

_zodameranu micalazodo od _

_ozadazodame vaurelar; lape zodir IOIAD!"_

She was distracted by this disturbance, but brought back to her atrocious reality by being humiliated as the robes she was told to wear were torn off her body.

"No…please!" she cried and was ignored as they stared at her naked and vulnerable form, left to be feasted upon by the eyes of everyone present.

Aro opened some vials and took a gelatinous substance and began to rub it on her skin, further increasing her mortification. Her body began to react involuntarily.

"Harpie's blood," He explained caressing her bare skin, "A rare found aphrodisiac. I need you to be aroused for the next part of the ritual." He said, his thumb and finger surrounding her pink peaks to harden and with touch massaging her breasts.

"STOP THIS! PLE-EASE!" Bella begged, unable to keep her sobbing silent, a fight renewed within her as she struggled with restraints when his hand lowered to land at her apex, playing with her bundle of nerves. "NO! STOP! STOOOP!"

Aro smiled; delighted and amused with the suffering girl.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alice screamed, maddened by the sight of her friend in such humiliated state. She had to be restricted by those placed to guard her when she tried to stop the assault from continuing. She was pushed to her knees and made to watch helplessly.

"BE SILENT OR BE REMOVED!" Aro snapped at the foolish pixie and continued his torment.

Once Aro grew bored and had his fill in violating her - feeling as her body sagged in resignation - he turned around - abandoning her momentarily - to approach the table of instruments he was anxious to play with next.

"The flow of life to bring forth the eternal damnation of this miserable world..." Aro began as, to the dismay of Alice, he chose the first one of the several different devices. Meticulous incisions and punctures were placed throughout Bella's nude form. Her blood slowly streamed down to the rock. Bella yelped, screamed, and pleaded for her pain to stop.

Aro continued, "I bring suffering to this creature to pay you worship! Oh Dark Lord, I beseech thy fury upon this mortal world. Bathe my impure form with your glory to deem me worthy of becoming the vessel for your grand design. For your favor, I offer thee this virgin sacrifice!"

Bella's shrieks became louder, echoing through every corner of the room. To her horror, the suffering was not over. In Aro's hand was a long blade, he slowly pushed it inside her. The evil glint in his eye and a growing smirk caused her to close her eyes. She couldn't continue to watch.

He broke her hymen as part of the ritual offering; her increased agony furthered his enjoyment. Aro proceeded to violate Bella in front of the sadistic inhuman audience.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU VILE DIS-!" Edward screamed as he broke into the room. His senses and voice were cut off by Alec who, caught up with him. Alec thought better of his decision and decided to give the mind reader his sight back. He knew it would please his master to know he forced him to watch the unstoppable events unfolding.

Bella was stuck in a silent perpetual scream. Her throbbing body slowly giving in to the penetrating object. She could feel it break through her vital organs, sharp jolts of pain pricked every inch of her, inside and out. She prayed for something to make her unconscious because the feeling of her life being drained from her was excruciating.

Aro was collecting her blood on the chalice that had been placed underneath the red stream.

"From your aroused blood, I shall become more than a mere immortal tainted by my impurity of prior mortality. Because of your purity, my dear, I shall transcend. REBORN as the FIRST pure form of evil to walk the earth in CENTURIES!" Aro said to Bella's dying form with glee. He carefully inhaled the scent of her blood and greedily drank from the chalice.

Bella couldn't fight it anymore. She allowed the peaceful darkness swallow her... _saving her from Aro_.

Alice let out a sigh of dreadful relief, sagging in the hold of her captors. Her head hung low in sadness. Bella, her best friend, had finally given in to death. No longer enduring Aro's deranged theatrics.

Aro shook suddenly, his smile gone from his face. He glanced at his brothers who were intently watching him perform the ritual. The floor began to rumble and the walls trembled as his eyes rolled back. The candles snuffed and hurricane force winds blew with in the hollow hall, causing fearful commotion between the immortals.

Then, just as suddenly, it all became quiet and still. The audience flinched as the candles re-lit with a ghostly sigh, revealing Aro's body laying on the ground. His hand let go of the chalice, which had spilled its contents in a splatter on the floor beside him.

Unconcerned for his brother, but angered by his failure, Marcus stood and ordered for the immediate cleanup of the great room. Caius sat in a corner of the room, forever the immobile statue.

As the group began to obey their ruler's demand, Aro arose from the ground, till he floated over the floor. Everyone was shocked, frozen where they stood. His loud cackle resonated through the room.

"It is done! I am the most powerful being in existence!"

***...***...***

Bella's limp body was untied and released to Alice after they were all dismissed. Aro was impatient to begin preparations for his new empire, calling forth prior captured humans to become the evenings meal.

Edward sobbed tears of venom as Alice walked toward him; in her arms lay the love of his life. The guilt of having been the catalyst that caused her light to be extinguished from the universe laying heavily on his cold unbeating heart.

His request to be made to join her in the afterlife was again denied by Aro, as per inscribed in the creed with the royal seal in their possession. The Kings explained to Edward that if he attempted to draw attention to their kinds existence, it would not end well. For every human near and far, and for his family as well. Edward tried, for once, to not be selfish.

They carefully wrapped Bella in Egyptian silken sheets and placed her in the lavish coffin provided for her transport. They were silently guided to the elongated vehicle awaiting to take them to their destination.

Jane approached them with their cellular devices and wordlessly handed them to the siblings. The guard stood stoically, watching the them drive away.

***...***...***

Alec and Felix laughed at all that Bella suffered before she died. Jane turned and they both fell to their knees in silent screams as she approached them, "She may have been a mere human, but the torment she endured permitted the rebirth of our Master. To partake in further humiliation of her tattered form is to diminish the value of her sacrifice for the greater good. That then lessens the ascent of our soon to be Emperor. The least she deserves is our respect. You will be wise to keep these comments to yourselves."

She left them where they were, astonished as to what could be happening with the sadistic vampire they have come to fear for the last four hundred years.

Jane dismissed everyone surrounding her private chambers. She ordered a couple of adult male humans to be delivered to her doors in a couple of hours and to not be disturbed. Bella's sacrifice had been fun at first... then suddenly her last human moments resurfaced in her memories.

She had been only thirteen when she was turned, but not before she was savagely humiliated, probed, and raped. She was tirelessly tortured for what felt like ages until she was forced to give in to the accusations of witchcraft. Instead of salvation and forgiveness, she was burned at the stake.

The memories made her feel dirty after witnessing Bella's death. She disrobed and walked into her private lavatory. After some time passed, the two human men were brought to her. They reeked of fear and begged for her aid until they noticed her crimson eyes. She jumped on them and drained them quickly, leaving their corpses outside her room to be picked up shortly. She closed her doors and her thoughts were consumed with how her past affected her now.

Jane always fed on two adult males. When she saw them, she saw the faces of the two who where the gutless, spineless, scumbags she despised most in her existence. Her father and uncle where the last faces she saw before the burning. Jane bathed again to rid herself of the humans stench. It was their fault she could never find a suitable mate. Her brother couldn't remember this, for that she sometimes was thankful. Who knows how he would react to remember his own death at the hands of two people he trusted the most.

Jane thought of her lonely existence – remembered how Edward and Bella were so willing to die for one another. She realized that after so long, it was time. After all, she couldn't spend eternity with only her brother for company.

She set off to request time to travel alone, something she rarely did, and began to make plans to search for a mate of her own.

Aro was the only one who understood Jane's need for sudden solitude and granted her reprieve of her services in Volterra. He sent her off with a wish of good fortune and a prompt return to her home. Not so much a wish as it was an order; as soon as she had regained peace of mind.

Alec watched in shock as she left the grounds, without so much as a glance in his direction. With a touch, Aro was happy to learn that Alec remained ignorant as to the reason of his twins sudden departure. He deliberately avoided revealing the truth, and ignored the young boy's need for reassurance. Aro then pushed forth plans for unifying the covens under his rule, and also for vampires - as a whole - to become the supreme beings in the world.

***...***...***

The whole planet will become their feeding grounds, the humans herded like cattle, raised and only allowed to multiply to increase their count for this purpose alone.

He was happy with the outcome of this...indeed.

...

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I forgot to include this...

(SECOND Disclaimer: citation bellow for other parts I don't own)

Citations:

Chant was an **exact** adaptation to the description of pronunciation on "The Enochian Key" from the site of the church of Satan, which has also been used in many movies famous to date (the omen, Ninth gate, etc). Research done and coied from its original form posted in the following site.

http : / www . churchofsatan . com / Pages / EnochianGuide . html

**For those offended in this...the unrated author's edition**

I am not sorry if it offends you...I warned you it was dark. So hate if you want...but no matter what...you cant say you were not warned. FYI: Satanism was ADDED to the list in the edited version of the warning that is posted as the first chapter...WEEKS before I posted this edited chapter for this purpose.

Have a nice day! **smiles smugly pleased**


	3. Chapter TWO: YOUR PAIN, MY PAIN

A/N:

THANK YOU KARINV!

You were not only the first...but the only one to post a review out of 175 people who had the courage out of 560 to get passed the warning page! I mean...wow!

Well...I guess that makes everyone else my new stalkers and peeping toms. Like Michael Jackson said "keep it in the closet".

Well...as I mentioned before. It pains me more than it does you to write such negative story regarding the occult. And regarding the last chapter. I DID WARN YOU IT WAS DARK! You continued to read at your own risk. And here again it is...

***WARNING***

Its Dark...And not meant for lighthearted individuals. More than rated MA...

As a matter of fact, I think it should not be viewed unless you have a very tough stomach. Think of Hostel...The human centerpede...n movies like that...if you have seen those and been alright with it, you are just as sick as me and should be alright to go on. If you are not, you have been warned.

DISCLAIMER:

Some research has been done, but most is just Hollywood flare. Recognizable character and situations belong to respective creators. I claim to own only the original work enlaced with the borrowed material. If you claim something belongs to you, contact me personally and credit will be announced accordingly. If your work was posted after this has been published, too bad so sad.

As usual, Reviews are not just accepted, they are encouraged. I would love to know you feel about my piece. Constructive criticism preferred.

To keep with the theme above...

"There's something about you, baby, that makes me want...to give it to you"

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter two:

Your pain, my pain

***...***...***

He couldn't watch her leave.

His anger didn't allow him to stay in this form for long.

While loosing himself in the wolf, he unwillingly gave up all privacy of his inner thoughts, it made it easier to deal with his inability to cope.

His brothers knew better than to berate or banter, rather, they sympathized and pitied him for his misfortune, phasing out and allowing him the so searched for solitude he desperately needed.

There was no need to continue patrols since the Cullen female had left.

After endless hours of running himself ragged, he falls to the wet ground, exhausted...panting shallow breaths...whining, begging for his mind to settle down and let him ascent into a dreamless sleep.

His brothers and friends find him and beg him to return home. They tell him that his father is sick with worry and wont eat until he does.

Jacob relents to their pleas, if only to keep the only person in his life that cares for him outside of the pack. He finds that no matter in which form he is still too exhausted to move. His best friends decide to help carry him, sharing his dead weight after a distance. He can barely keep his eyes open as Quil places him on Embry's back and is too far gone to realize when they begin moving. His mind fades slowly.

Jacob never registered when they stopped and switched mules to keep their trek down the forest.

He was awaken by a sharp stabbing pain on his torso, making him wince and slider from the hold his brother had on him, falling to the floor gasping and yelling in pain. His brothers are alarmed and shocked to to discover a puncture the size of pencil on his side as he bleeds profusely, tinting the soil. The wound begins to heal shortly after, but the question still remains.

_What-ta hell just happened?_

"Lets get you home so we can figure out this shit." Quil said. Jake nodded reaching up as his friends pull him up unceremoniously, each taking a hand. They are about a half an hours time from the treaty line and then its just a few minutes till they arrive at the little red cabin.

They transform and they begin to weave through the trees, confused as to what just happened but silent. No one wants to disturb his distraction and mention the reason for his departure.

He fumbles in pain moments later and phases back to human holding his arm, as the red blood percolates through his fingers. His pack mates, face back astonished, reeling in fear os to what could be happening to their brother.

Embry pulls on his cut offs and helps a still bleeding Jake into his, then pulls on him to stand.

They watch in morbid fascination as another wound opens down his side; then almost immediately, what appears to be another - much larger wound - soaks through the material of his shorts as the pain brings him down to his knees and screaming once again.

Quil tried to get away stumbling over his own feet in fear of the ghostly horror he is witnessing, and yells, "Fuck this! I'm calling Sam!".

And phases not caring that his shorts end up as confetti, howling the alarm.

Immediately as Sam and the others phase he bombards them with images and his confusion and fear over the situation. Sam calls all hands on board to help bring their haunted brother home, and barks orders to prepare arrangements, _"Seth! Call The elders to wait for us at Billy's! And tell Sue to bring anything and everything she has for medical attention! Leah, bring my truck to the Black's! We might need it to transport Jake."_

They watched, through Quil's eyes in horror, as more and more wounds made tracks over his smooth skin, bathing him in his own blood, Embry's useless attempts to stop the cause for his brother's torment.

After arriving at the gory scene, they didn't loose any time. Side by side, they picked up their fallen comrade, trying not to jostle him as they carried him home, but had a hard time keeping him steady as ghostly devices continued to cut into him, making him squirm in pain.

At the Chief's house, the silence was broken only by his pleas for solace and screams in pain. The sheets and mattress long ruined with the continuous, unexplained spill of his blood. The Elders researched in the old journals for any sort of information that could possibly justify this punishment, while the women moved tirelessly back and forth, with the help of the pack, between bringing buckets of hot boiled water and towels to clean him and applying sterile gauze and tape to hold the opening wounds.

Billy swept the olf relics from the table as his son screamed once again asking to be forgiven for whatever he had done to anger the spirits.

_Nothing._

_There was nothing. _

"I'm sorry, old friend. I wish there was more we could do." Old Quil said with suffering along with his friend, feeling just as inutile.

"Oh god! Somethings happening! SAM!" Emily screamed terrified. Thay all trampled one over the other only to watch as Jake was now bowed in pain a silent scream suck in his throat, his fists white and trembling while he tried to survive the torture he was enduring.

"Stop...Pl- Please...st-" He whispered but them bowed further off the bed with a jolt, in another silent scream.

"GRRAAAHHHH! JAKE! JAKE! WHAT DO I DO?" Sam begged yelling at his brother, feeling utterly useless...falling to his knees on his bedside, in sobs as Emily wrapped her hands around his head tightly.

"Bella..." HE whispered once more and his body became limp ob the bed. They were all silent, waiting for any sign that it was over...that their brother would be okay.

But...

Nothing.

"Jake?" Embry was the first to brake the intense silence, "Jacob?" they he walked closer, ignoring the whimpering gasps as the others noticed nothing happened, "No...no, no, no...NOOOOO! JAKE!" He ran to the bed and shook the body. Only to be pulled to a tight hug by his other friend, who tried to reason with him, "He's gone, Embry."

Embry fought to return to his brother, not believing the rash reality, "He can't be! NOOO! JAAAKE! PLEASE!"

After a moment of mourning and watching, unbelieving of what had just happened, Sam, Jared and Paul excused themselves and went into the forest, only to return carrying a robust tree that had been uprooted for the purpose of building a canoe for their brother's last voyage, as per tradition.

"NO!" Billy said powerfully as he noticed from the back porch, what the boys were trying to do.

"Billy..." Sam began but chocked on his own words. He wanted to be useful, do something to keep him strong, but he wouldn't be able to keep the front for much longer.

"He will be buried in the island." Billy said with a wavering tone. His tears streamed silently for his son, but he sat defiant, daring anyone to tell him otherwise. All in his bloodline were Chiefs. His son was the last one.

After a moment of silence, he returned back inside, vigilantly stading by as his son's body was prepared for a funeral fit for a Chief.


	4. Chapter THREE: Impossible  Possibiliy

A/N:

A thank you to all those who reviewed on the last chapter.

FarrahB

ladybug82896

KarinV

ShamelesslyObsessed

I am also a huge Jake and Bells fan BTW. Dont think tha I am making them suffer for no reason. There is much more in store for you to enjoy that is probably gonna cause a huge rise in readers...I hope.

Thank you all for your encouragement...its much needed since I am stuck on ch 17 but I am doing my research and planning out the next 5 chapters. If you have any imput as to what you would like to see. let me know...I will see what I can do within the story, if I cant add it to mine I will try to do something - like a drabble of sorts - in an outtake.

Thank you all for time. However, remember...

You have been warned...disclaimer stands...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Three:

Impossible Possibilities

***...***...***

They had communicated with the rest of their family at home and explained with as little detail as possible what had happened.

Carlisle had decided it would be best of he and Esme were the ones to deliver the news to Charlie.

…

It had been a half an hour since he had told Charlie what had transpired while his daughter had been in Italy with Edward and Alice.

Bella had been kidnapped after she decided to take a midnight stroll on her own while Edward showered and Alice rested after the full day shopping excursion. Something Alice had insisted upon as soon as they had arrived in Rome. They ran outside as they heard the tired squeal away in search of Bella but all they had found was her scarf. Authorities had been contacted immediately and a full on search had been done. Trained dogs had been put on her trail and none rested till she was found...but, by the time they had, it had been too late. The kidnappers had fled the scene and their trail had gone cold.

Charlie had gone pale, and was still silent. His eyes, unseeing, were set on the wall in front of him. Esme's quiet sobs were the only thing that could be heard. Carlisle listened carefully as Charlies breathing finally began to quicken, the shock of the news finally setting on, allowing for his breakdown.

"My Baby girl...My Bells...gone...she's go-ooone." Charlie's sobs were cracking at Carlisles calm demeanor.

Esme made her way to the broken man and held him to her, allowing him to hold her as tightly as s\he needed to find a slight console for this inconsolable situation.

After they mourned for a few more moments, Carlisle revealed he had a herst from the local funeral parlor paid for and waiting, that the arrangements were awaiting to be prepared and for Charlie not to worry. That it would all be taken care of.

All Charlie could do is nod, allowing fo r a moment of numbness to help him deal with the heavy emotional moment.

Charlie voiced his need for his friends but when he got to the kitchen and lifted the receiver he froze, "for the life of me, I cant remember my best friend's home number." beaking down once again, "Bella would have...she always remembered."

Esme took a hold of him while Carlisle dialed the number and prepared to speak to the Chief of the Quileutes in behalf of their friend.

"Black residence." A gloom rough voice responded.

"Good evening, May I speak to Billy Black, Please." Carlisle asked politely.

"He's unavailable. Preparing for a funeral." The response shocked the good doctor. _How could they know?_

"Hello? Still there?" The voice on the other side asked, thats when Carlisle noticed he had not said a word.

"um...yes. It is very gracious of him on planning to do so, but the preparation have not begin as of yet since the...remains are still en-route. I was merely calling to request his presence in behalf of Charlie in this harsh times." He relayed.

"What are you talking about? The preparations for Jacob's funeral have been arranged for this evening at dusk. Charlie should be here for HIS friend. Who am I talking to? Is this your idea of a bad joke?" The voice on the other side said, getting more and more agitated as the man spoke.

_Oh my god..._

"I am Carlisle Cullen, calling in behalf of Charlie, who in this moment in time seems to share in Billy's sorrow more than any of us would wish, and I was calling to request for Billy to accompany him in his moment of pain...but I see that they might find company in misery for each other in this case." Carlisle said with a heavy cold heart.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LEECH? WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARLIE?" The man demanded. Voices behind him asking what was happening and begging for him to calm down.

Carlisle took in an unnecessary long breath and let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "I am saddened to inform you of the death of Miss Isabella Swan. I was mistaken. I thought you were speaking of her funeral arrangements which are yet to be prepared since her body arrives later today from Italy."

"YOU...ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME, LEECH! **DEAD!** SAM! THEY BROKE TH-!" The other mans voice was cut as the line went dead.

Carlisle hung the receiver and hung his head.

_What a predicament._

He found that with his extensive experience and knowledge, he didn't know what to do...and he was so...exhausted. He allowed himself this moment of weakness sobbed silently for his inability to have stopped this entire ordeal form the beginning. He should have stopped Edward from going leaving. He should have stopped him from seeking the aid of the Volturi. At the very least, he should have stopped Alice from going to Forks.

He excused himself and left an alarmed Esme consoling an inconsolable Charlie and walked into the path behind the Swan house to attempt explaining the precarious mess Bella had walked into when she went to Italy to save Edward.

He sat on the moist ground, legs bent, elbows on his knees, head hanging low, and leaning on a tree.

He felt their thundering paws, signaling their aproach.

Then suddenly, "Hey Cullen! Where is the rest of your coven? Or did they leave you nere to pay for their sins all by yourself?" The same voice from the phone taunted.

"PAUL!" An authoritarian voice he was familiar with yelled.

"My wife is inside with the chief, offering a shoulder to cry on, Two of my children are on a plane to Sea Tac from Italy with Isabella's body and the rest at at my home. I am here to explain, not that it will do any good." Carlisle replied, resigned as to his coming fate.

"I am having a hard time understanding here, Cullen. The treaty clearly stated that if any member of your cov-" Sam began to demand, but uncharacteristically erratic, Carlisle began to scream in agony.

"SHE GAVE HERSELF TO SAVE ALL OF OUR PATHETIC LIFES! YOURS! OURS! AND EVERYONE THAT LIVES AND EVER HAD CONTACT WITH HER! THE VOLTUTI MUTILATED HER AND TORTURED HER FOR THEIR OWN SADISTIC PLEASURE! AND SHE DID IT WILLINGLY! FOR A BLOODY TREATY OF HER OWN! So if you are going to kill me, just...please, wait till I have taken care of the arrangements for her funeral. Let me at least do as much." Carlisle begged at the end of his rant.

The pack was rendered silent after his speech.

Suddenly some thing clicked, and it felt wrong..._so, so wrong!_

"What do you mean mu-" Embry began, but chocked back a sob, remembering what had happened to his best friend, "mu-mutilated?", like the word got stuck on his throat.

"I can't give you much in regards to answers. I am yet to understand the specifics myself, not that it matters. Edward only revealed to me that Alice has yet to speak after what she witnessed Bella go through. That the horrors are in a loop in her mind...and the tale is filled with such terrors which would make the heavens weep." The vampire said sounding exhausted.

"It matters because our brother was maimed, tortured and killed by some unforeseen force...and it just so happens that Bella shared the same fate? I don't buy into coincidences!" Embry retaliated.

"I don't believe it." Sam muttered, in shock of what he had just heard, "its not possible."

His whispered plea called the eyes of all around him.

"What is it Sam?" Paul asked, concerned for his alpha.

Sam began to retreat slowly, his eyes widening in terror, glancing at his brothers, catching Jared's eye.

"Oh shit!" Jared whispered, then yelled, "no FUCKING WAY! WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN, SAM!"

"WHAT-TA FUCK IS GOING ON? WHAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?" Embry said, barely holding on to his shape.

"the imprint."

* * *

><p>I know...I know...it was short, but I am this will work well enough.<p>

Any one wanna do Beta on this?


	5. Chapter FOUR: COULD HARD TRUTH

A/N:

A Thanks to the three who read and reviewed the last chapter.

FarrahB

LackOfImagination

Tanja83

I thank you for your time...for letting me know by the mere act of reviewing, that my untalented attempt at mocking the art of writing is, somehow, worth pursuing.

Regarding repeating those pesky warnings and disclaimers.

_C'mon! Do I really gotta?_

* * *

><p>***...***...****<p>

Chapter Four:

Cold hard truth

***...***...***

Sam returned to the rez, spilling the found information to the elders.

Billy had been adamant on going to see Charlie immediately.

Arrangements had been re established for the pick up of Bella's body and the two others were informed of the change in plans.

Three vehicles pulled in to the Swan driveway. Sam and Paul helped Billy on to his chair and aided him up the steps to the door.

Carlisle was already waiting at the door.

"Mr. Black. Sam. I'm sorry, I never got your name?" Carlisle said politely with a small nod.

"no, you didn't." Paul replied rudely.

"Paul." Sam said in a low tone, then turned to the vampire, "Carlisle."

Billy nodded curtly and rolled himself over to where his lifelong friend sat in misery. When they saw each other they broke down again, and they reach for one another in a hug of solidarity. A mutual consolation for their great losses. At least they had each other.

"How did..?" Charlie finally asked, finishing the question wasn't necessary.

"Charlie. I need you to be strong, for Jake...and for Bella. I have something to tell you, dear old friend. And it wont be easy to take." Billy peaded.

Sam had already gotten two beers and placed them in front of Charlie.

"Do you think now is a good time for this?" Carlisle voiced his concern. He really didn't know if the human could really take much more, much less the truth of what had happened to his daughter.

"given the circumstances, I see no better time." Billy replied.

He told his friend every detail regarding the legends, the pack, the Cullens. The truth behind Bella's sudden departure to Italy. Embry and Quil were called in to tell their tale regarding what had happened to Jake. By the time the boys were done, the car transport from the airport had arrived and the last two to witness Bella's last moments entered the home. Edward, kneeling in front of Charlie, face tracked with tears of black venom...sobbed.

"I couldn't save her, Charlie...and she made them promise to let me exist. I am a coward, and I deserve your hatred. I am disgusted with myself for being here instead of her. If anyone deserved to live, it was Be-" Edward was interrupted by a shaking weak voice.

"Don't." Charlie whispered-yelled, "don't you soil her name by speaking it no more. Anything that comes in contact with you is spoiled...you-" He lifted his head and spoke directly to the demon that haunted his daughter for the past year with pure contempt, "killed her...not once...but twice."

"I'm s-"

"TWICE!" Charlie bellowed, his face turning red with fury. He felt robbed. The little amount of time he got to share with her was not enough.

The regret of not having fought harder for her, having been part of her life for such short time, then having lost her twice to this..._insignificant...bug..._left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Leave. my. _sight_. Leave. _This_. town. Leave. The. FREAKING. STATE! LAEVE! I. NEVER. want to lay eyes on you for as long as I should live. Or so help me, god...Everyday the sun rises without my daughter...its a day you don't deserve to exist." Charlie said through clenched teeth, looking at him through narrowed, hateful eyes.

Edward stood and slowly, even by human standards, made his way out the front door.

Then he turned to Alice, who had been sitting like a statue.

"I want to know." Charlie said, his voice wavering.

Alice turned to face him, speaking for the first time since she left Italy, venom escaping her sockets as she did, "Oh...Charlie...I- I can't...ple-ase...don't..." she pleaded.

Embry had had enough of the melodramatic bullshit, he needed to know it was true. He moved fast to grab her by the shoulders and shook her violently, "Listen, you fucking little bitch-!"

"EMBRY!" Sam, Billy and Charlie yelled at the same time.

"NO! This stupid bitch-" His voice caught on a high pitch, giving away that he was barely holding on, "She saw what happened! She was there! I need to know why! I need to know it all, detail...by fucking gory detail!" He said spewing saliva, pouring torrents of tears, knees giving out, barely able to shake her any further, "Please..." he begged.

Alice took her scarf and wiped his face as she gave in, "okay, Embry. Okay."

And that's how she lost the last shred of sanity along with Embry. She laid the letters labeled for Charlie and Jacob on the table as well as the royal decree. Every told torment Bella had suffered, the torture Jake endured without knowledge of what was happening. Down to the last breath.

"...she said his name...with her last breath...she said his name." Alice said as her body shook with wretched sobs.

The door slammed open and a chorus of "Embry!" followed a thundering pack, following on their brother. He had taken off with the letter Bella had written for Jake.

Billy and Charlie were both a mess as they read the letter Bella had written for her father. It it were no lies. Just words of love, wishes, dreams and hope that had been shattered with the snuffing of her light.

_How could someone be so perversely cruel to such a selfless soul._

Billy was the first to speak, "It would be the honor of the tribe if you allowed for Bella to be buried next to Jacob in the island, Charlie."

"I don't know, Billy. Wouldn't that be against tribal law? Get you in to a lot of-" Charlie began but Billy saw no sense on letting him continue.

"She was his imprint. And as such she has the same rights as anyone born with Quileute blood. Even more so since he was the wife of the next-" Billy couldn't finish. Jacob would never get to carry out his duty as Chief of the tribe, nor will he be able to take his rightful place as alpha of the pack...or feel the love of his imprint..._his Bella_.

"He would have wanted it this way, Charlie." Billy muttered.

"Of course, Billy. Those two deserve to be together." Charly whispered, trying to contain more tears.

"I will push for Jacob's funeral for tomorrow at dawn instead. This way Bella can be prepared as well. Come on Charlie. My people are your people now." Billy said making his way to the front door to find Carlisle waiting for them.

The treaty had been lifted for this rare time of sorrow. Carlisle had promised to fund a scholarship program to cover not only the pack, their imprints and their children, but several generations of Quiluetes to better their own lives in the name of Bella Black, and a fund for the renewal of habitats and homes with in the reservation in the name of Jacob Black. Carlisle also invested in buildings around the reservation and funded for restoration and actualizing them for the use of commerce and business for the pack members. When his generosity had been met with hostility and resentment, he explained that It was part of Bella's part of their fortune, as she was considered dearly as one of his children and that she would have wanted it that way.

Carlisle drove the Hearse as Charlie rode with Billy in the front. The boys long gone after their pack brother in his moment of distress.

Once at the Black residence, Carlisle was directed to the tribal lounge to drop off Bella's body to be prepared, as Charlie aided Billy onto bed to rest. Today was hard, but tomorrow they said goodbye to their children one last time.

* * *

><p>*in case I have not found all the misspellings. The correct spelling for the vehicle is not herst or husrt...its hearse.<p>

I apologize for other misspellings not caught on time.


	6. Chapter FIVE: HEART SHAPED BOX

A/N:

TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! I am feeling generous tonight.i will tell you why too.

I remember the movie! you know, the one I couldn't remember the name of...onthe first A/N! It's Jennifer's body!

Oh! and of course...warnings...disclaimer...Blah blah blah

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Five:

Heart shaped box

***...***...***

He ran...and ran...and ran. Till he arrived at the fallen tree..._their tree_.

And tore the envelope open barely registering the peering eyes of his brothers behind him as he read the letter.

…

_Jacob,_

_I know you must hate me...and with reason. All I have done is cause you pain. For such a sin, I will never find absolution._

_I wrote you this letter because I wanted needed to let you know...that night...what we shared...I will remember it forever. An eternity will never be enough to repay you for never giving up on me. I gave you the best of me, my first time, but not as a thank you. That would taint the beauty of the moment we shared. I gave that to you selfishly, because its the only moment I could steal from the one that will make you happier than being with me._

_Its the only thing I will hold on to while I wither away in time._

_Find your imprint Jake. Find her and be happy. I will hold on to that moment for eternity and be happy with that, knowing that you are happy with someone you deserve...some one worthy of you._

_I will love you till the end of time._

_Always and forever, _

_Your Bella._

…

Embry's arm fell lifeless, as the tears stained his cheeks.

"Embry..." Sam said softly.

"He never realized it happened...I helped him make this moment a reality. To show her she could feel something for him too. How fair is that?" Embry said watching the waves brake over the coral dip. The beach lit softly giving into a see through motion picture of Jake running after Bella that afternoon. He tacked her and tickled her relentlessly, making her laugh loudly and happily...something that had only happened when Jake was around, Then they locked eyes and she slowly moved in for a soft kiss on his lips. "thank you, Jake." he smirked and replied, "sure, sure." "no, I mean..."she said blushing lightly, "for not giving up on me."

The image disappeared as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"She was giving into him." He turned to see Sam had tracks of tears of his own. "how could he not have known? How?"

"His love for her was as deep as an imprint...there was no shift because he was already head over heels for her. C'mon, we have a lot to do. Leah, Sue, Mary and your mom are preparing Bella. We need to make another coffin." Sam informed them as he helped Embry up.

"Jake already has one, and she was brought in one, whats there to do?" Jared, clueless as usual, asked.

Paul smacked him on the back of the head and responded for Sam, "Billy requested a special accommodation for them. A double occupancy coffin. Jake would want to be buried holding her if he could. The least we can do is bury them together in the same box. Idiot."

Embry nodded and smiled slightly. At least his friend will have his mate close to him to accompany him to the after life.

Together.

_Forever._


	7. Chapter SIX: Too much  too little

A/N:

Thank you to the reviewers in my last chapter. Out of 23 visitors to this chapter only three were valiant enough to tell me what they thought. Staggering...I mean, really? Do I really gotta ask for them? Am I that bad of a writer? Is the concept that horrible? There is people out there making Jake or Edward of all people the ones to actually commit the rape and other unsavory acts...here I am actually making the ones capable of such acts be the despicable ones and this is what I get? Not that I'm complaining about the wonderful comments, but Jeez people! Is it too hard to ask for a single word. Good? Not good? Like? Not like?

SAY SOMETHING!

…

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

KarinV (very intuitive, my dear. Indeed.)

LackOfImagination (have no worries, I got you)

Tanya83 (special thanks to you for rev'ing both ch 5 & 6. believe me when I tell you this. I appreciate it.)

Your loyalty to the story, keeps pushing me forward, I am now done with CH 20 and starting 21. You keep my spirits up. Thank you! ^_^

This Chapter is tame as well but still full of drama...about the disclaimer...Blah blah blah...

***...***...***

Chapter six:

Too much - too little - too late,

but just maybe...its enough

***...***...***

The morning was overcast, as was the usual in Washington. Forks and La Push residents shared in sorrow their last goodbye to Bella Swan and Her Jake. Many small stories were shared about their antics and moments caught. They had been so blind...everyone had noticed what they had felt for each other. It was only Bella, really, who needed to realize the truth.

But she knew. And now Embry knew she did. They were just so involved in each other that they lost grip on what they both search for the most.

Embry held on tot he letter till it was his turn to say goodbye.

Once in front of the box, he sniffed, wiped his nose with the napkin and stuffed it back in his pocket, "Hey guys, I am gonna miss you two. You guys were so stupid, you should have known...all that lost time. Jake, brother, she wrote you this letter. It was about that night. The one you spoke so dreamily about, remember? She wanted you to know she was being selfish by giving herself to you. Can you believe that? I know, that's just so Bella! She wanted you to follow your heart. To find your imprint and be happy with her. I wonder at times if you ever knew. I mean, you pursued her worse than Sam did with Emily...or when Jared was like a lost puppy after Kim. No matter now, here you are. You got her buddy. Right beside ya. For-forever. Bella, honey..you hardheaded, white chick...you knew he was in your heart all along didn't you. And you were strong enough to let him go. I will never understand this need for you to be the heroine. All I can tell you is thank you. You stupid girl, thank you for making sure our pathetic lives were worth more. Your death has given my life value I never know I had. But I am still mad at you. At least you took him with you. Take care of each other in the Great Grasslands guys. Wait for me there." He placed the crumbled letter inside by Jake's hand and retracted his hand quickly when he felt the cold stiff digits. Then retreated to the treeline, where an obscured form was hidden from everyone else but him and his brothers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my last respects to-" Edward began but stopped speaking when Embry's thoguhts screamed obscenities at him and his shape began to blur at the seams. 

"Charlie said he didn't want to see me, but your father lifted the treaty so my family and I-" Before he could continue Embry became eerily calm.

"Your family was allowed here because they cared enough to try and show remorse. You-" he leered at the marble statue, "only feel regret that those bastards didn't turn her for you. You, selfish bastard, have one last chance to leave my land before I tear you apart. You...have no right to be here. Leave. Its your last chance. Don't let the branches hit you on the way out."

And just like that Edward was no more. That was the last everyone ever saw of him...at least for now.

Embry returned to the shore a bit of ways from the funeral. He smelled the perfume before he put a face to the scent.

"you must have been friends with them. Hi. I am Angela. I knew them too." He turned to say something to dismiss her easily when her he found that his world now revolved around her. She was his Northern star and anchor to this world.

"Angela..." he whispered, with a slowly growing, goofy smile adorning his face as he spied a slow, beautiful blush begin to decorate her cheeks, "my name is Embry."

Only the Elders, Charlie, the pack and imprints...now including Angela, were permitted on tot eh island to finish the burial. The way to the cave was unnecessarily illuminated by torches. The pack carried the box carefully and skillfully through the sand while the mortals followed behind. Old Quill drumming a slow beat chanting in Quileute. The imprints sniffled and whimpered every so often.

Once inside the cave, in the chosen chamber that would become their resting place for eternity, Charlie and Billy were given a moment alone to say their last good byes.

Outside of the cave, the pack disrobed and phased, to howl for their fallen brother. The haunting sound ricocheted and echoed as the light of the sun rose high in the sky. They phased and redressed as both Chiefs made their exit from the cave, tear-stricken and looking exhausted.

That day they spent at the Clearwater home, where a bonfire was lit in the patio surrounded by lawn chairs, filled with people. The kitchen table and counters littered with many dishes brought over by neighbors and friends. Ten turkeys, six large picnic roasts, six hams and plenty of hamburgers and hotdogs, plus side dishes as far as the eye could see. Plus the deserts that were kept in the refrigerator for the time being.

More stories of the two departed were told in merriment, in honor of their memories. Their name sake foundations were revealed, much to the shock of the people, forks residents had been allowed to partake of the benefits of them.

All present received a keepsake with a hidden hair piece with in it. To alert the Volturi of the treaty and given a way to contact the Cullens should anything came to pass. A warning that was light enough to not cause any alarm amongst those who should remain ignorant, at least for the time being.

As the guests trickled out, only those in the know where left behind.

Old Quil spoke of contacting other tribes in search for other shape-shifters to aid them, in case of a war up-rise with the royal trio.

Sam and Paul were to leave in the morning as emissaries of peace and ambassadors to the tribe in search for these. Jasper was to accompany them to help not only with tranformation of those who needed a slight brush with the enemy, but to help ease them to the idea. They were not dumb enough to not use every trick they could use to gain troops in this endeavor.

Embry sat in a corner with Angela, revealing the secrets of his tribe with the help of Emily and Kim. Leah joined in a minute or two later. After Bella's and Jacob's death, she had realized that life was just too short to stay bitter at something none of them could control. Now watching as Embry lit upon the sight of his mate, she had something to look forward to. Once again, she felt hope.


	8. Chapter SEVEN: A LITTLE ESCAPE

A/N:

Every story has a filler chapter here and there because we are fan fiction writers see no use on wasting a good idea. Specially when it makes the readers squirm a little. So here is one of the many to come, to give you a bit of that infamous "WTF was she thinking?" feeling.

…

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

Sad to see my usual reviewers missing, but I keep hope alive that they'll return.

Welcome New Reviewers

AmeliaJade326 - who brought up a good point. She seems to think there is a DISCREPANCY in the story...

Well, Amelia dear, that is still yet to be seen. As I have said before, there is a method to my madness. This will either prove I have no idea what I am doing or that I am a total genius. I doubt the later but you as a reader will be the judge of that.

LilyFlower24 – here is a klenex box, sad girl. Keep'em handy. Dont worry about using them up because I will keep'em comin'.

….

Disclaimer...BLAH

***...***...***

Chapter Seven:

A little escape

***...***...***

The Volturi Guard descended on the Norwegian clans suddenly, those who wouldn't bow were demolished.

Aro. Was. Extatic.

It had worked. His army had never been so lethal. And with the joining of the last five clans, they were becoming more powerful.

He had much to be grateful for.

Still, he missed his favorite sadistic child. Jane.

Where could she be?

…

Jane had seen the old world...Europe, Asia, Africa...

Been there.

Done that.

She decided to head for the frigid temperatures of North America. Alaska and Canada to be precise. She knew of a few clans around the area she could visit and her funds were virtually limitless...and with all the time in the world she could travel at her leisure. No, not all the time in the world.

But what ever I have, it will have to be enough.

She may have been turned at thirteen but she had learned that American girls looked younger than others and she was able to pass as a seventeen year old.

She had decided to try the Cullen diet to pass as more normal while in search of the chosen one for her mate. Most of the clans in the Americas practiced that lifestyle anyways, so, when in Rome!

And off she was hunting. Jane quickly noticed she liked the carnivorous more than the herbivores, so she hunted mostly mountain lions, wild grays, bob cats and such until she saw a difference in her eye color. She decided that she liked the color better than the crimson she had grown accustomed to her whole existence, and laughed at the thought of what would the guard do if she should want to change her diet choice.

Once she changed her diet she found it easier to be around humans more often with out feeling the constant burn in the back of her throat. It had been reduced to a mere tickle.

So she decided to subscribe to a local high school.

_This should be interesting._


	9. Chapter EIGHT: LIQUID DREAMS

A/N: There is more in store for you to consider it dark. Have no worries. Its coming.

Oh and NEW WARNINGSMUTT AND LEMONS!

***...***...***

Chapter Eight:

Liquid Dreams

***...***...***

It was a dark night. Sam and Paul had left the night prior and Billy and Charlie decided to take off for the week end to their fishing spot on their own. Sue was worried about them so she went with them to help with Billy's increasing need for medical attention due to his diabetes, promising of course to not get in the way of male bonding fun.

Paul let Quil over his place for a game of Halo, because Embry was meeting the Webber parents over at a family dinner in their home, and Old Quil despiced video games.

Jared was sneaking in through Kim's window again tonight cutting patrol short and Emily was having some catching up with her long lost friend Leah...yeah, you got it right...Leah.

Death of a loved one, much less two, affects people deeper and in different ways.

Little that they knew, a dark figure sneaked through the shadows, lurking, searching...and found it. Kim had left a sleeping Jared in her bedroom while she accompanied her parents for a small shopping trip for tomorrows breakfast. Her mother had used all the eggs for the egg-salad she made a few days back for the funeral and her father requested omelets before work in the morning. So off to "the Ateara market shop" they went. 

The window was silent as it slid open and the figure slipped in.

Its toxic breath worked like magic on his frustrated teenaged body, hormones going array.

"mmm...when did you come home Kim?" He asked caressing her smooth skin with out opening his eyes. He bit his lower lip as he felt no bra under her arms and no panty-lines on her hips.

He grunted sensually at this discovery and became further aroused. He loved it, these raretimes she took control. Her soft lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked biting softly earning a moan from him as his hips lurched upwards.

"Please, don't tease." He begs already feeling his jeans getting uncomfortable. He slowly opens his eyes as he feels her unbutton his shorts and slide the zipper down without fumbling. Which was unlike her. Plus her embarrassed giggle was missing. His foggy sight starts to clear and the sight before him makes him shoot to a standing position, but not before falling backwards on his ass first.

As he blinked she was gone.

"SHIT! What-ta FUCK was THAT?" He asks outloud to no one as he tries to regain his composure and slows down his breathing.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. At least not while awake, and DEFINITELY not after he imprinted. And not with her...like..ev-ver!

He was going to have to keep this to himself till either Sam or Billy returned home. After what happened to Jake, he was taking no chances. He searched the whole room to find nothing but the lingering smell of strawberries. A shiver went down his spine so he went quickly to the window and shut it, looking it tight as he looked out through the glass.

Something freaky was DEFINITELY going on here.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Embry had gotten home and opened his window to air out the stuffy room. His mother liked the house tasty, but with his high temperature it just made his room a slow burning oven.

He was happy with what happened today at Angela's. He was able to impress her parents with his plans for the future, her brothers where a riot and they liked the same video games he did. He was even allowed sometime alone with her in her room, door open of course.

He threw himself on his bed and shot the lamp off. He was going to relive the moment he was able to kiss those soft lips and smell her sweet flowery aroma.

_Cherry blossom._

_MMM...I can smell her now._

Her soft cold hands against my chest and subtle sweet caress. Even the thought of her felt so real...like she was right here. His imagination ran wild with want as in his imagination she nipped at his chest and neck while undoing his button and zipper.

Her soft cold hands on his manhood.

Her wet tongue sliding up his manhood and when at the tip slowly swallowing him whole.

Embry moaned, he had no knowledge that tehre was a real creature in the room with him, and it wasn't Angela.

The next morning a banging against the door woke him up.

"DAMN IT, FUCKHEAD! WAKE THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GOT ALL FUCKING DAY!" Quil's voice was way too fucking loud for being this early in the ficking morning.

He opens the door and walks back to throw himself back in his bed, "what-ta fuck do you want this fucking early man? Don't you ever fucking sleep?"

"early? Dude! Its almost nightfall and you got patrol tonight!" Quil said laughingly.

"hardy har har muddafucka. If you think you are going to trick me that easy into doing your day shift you are sadly mistaken...now get the fuck out of my land!" Embry said turning around to try and regain his sleep. He had to have barely been out for maybe thirty minutes tops!

"I'm not fucking playing Embry!...check your phone, dude!" He said leaving me to go downstairs and probably beg his friend's mother to make him breakfast.

Asshole.

Embry checked his phone anyways, which was under his pillow.

It was 6:36 PM.

WHAT?

He jumped off the bed and went to the joining bathroom to rinse off in the shower, washing some of the sleep off, and met with Quil downstairs.

"I don't know what happened, man! Why am I so tired?" He said stretching and yawning, then reaching for a dinner roll his mother had on the table. At least he'd have time to eat before patrol. While his mother served dinner he texted Angela excusing himself telling her his dreams about her kept him snug on his bed all day. A comment she found definitely cute and sweet. She mentioned that she had slept all day as well and that she had dreamed of him too. He could practically see her blush as she admitted it.

He promised he would see her after patrol and again after he got some shut eye. They partook in a moochi "u hang up" "no you hang up" moment till Quil reached over and said he would hang up and flip the phone shut.

"you are such a dick. Quil." Embry said snatching his phone back.

"language!" Gizele repremended.

"yeah! Language!" Quil agreed taunting Embry.

Embry narrowed his eyes at a very smug Quil, while he dug in the stew dish in front of him

After dinner Quil headed to Paul's place for another round of Halo, while Embry headed to the treeline.

Little that they knew. A Pair of eyes watched Quil from a distance, while another creature sneaked into Kim's room as she napped, resting from her late night rumble with Jared.


	10. Chapter NiNE: ROUND & ROUND WE GO, WHERE

A/N:

A reminder...I know you have noticed that my posting is quite pushy...I think I have posted every day this week. I am taking the weekend off...I have just finished ch21, so dont worry I still got morein my mind for this story.

last chapter was visited by 48 people...out of almost 50 people only 3 posted reviews...what a shame. U guys should know that people get arrested for peeping and stalking. Its actually considered a criminal act. A misdemeanor but still.

**A shout out to my peeps who keep coming and leaving me words of encouragement:**

ShamelesslyObsessed - I am glad to have given you the insight we all needed from the little sadistic kid usually doing Aro's biding.

LiliFlower24 - Thank you fro the complement, I am to please.

_FarrahB_ - The credit to the eye/diet distinguishing feature goes to SM, sadly. And I just brought forth what she neglected to point directly in her books. The sadistic child has a reason for being so, while Aro has always been a real bastard.

Thank you all reviewing readers.

...

This chapter reminds me of a received comment LackOfImagination made a couple of chapters back...(continued at the bottom)

Blah

Reference points:

*RE5=Resident Evil 5 – a video game...my husband loved it

***...***...***

Chapter Nine:

Round and round we go,

where it stops

no one knows

***...***...***

Angela flipped her phone off shaking her head at her boyfriend's friend's antics.

She hopped Embry had smacked Quil over the head for hanging up the phone.

She can't believe she admitted to having dreamed about him last night. She fanned herself to cool of the rising heat that was sure coloring her cheeks. At least she hadn't mentioned what actually _transpired_ in such dream.

And no way she would, but her mind traveled down memory of it, and she could recall every touch...every caress, how he expertly licked and nipped at her, bringing quickly forth her release.

She bit her lip as she remembered his hot lips in regions she has never been touched.

_This imprinting thing is sooo intense._

She thought giddy, then pulled her phone and called Emily. She had a few more questions for her new friend about these dreams. There had to be a way to control them. At least now she knew she wasn't the only one having them so it must be normal occurrence.

At Emily's she proceed to explain with little detail, the vivid dream. Emily had become interested after she had mentioned it. It was news to her. Sam and her could feel each other getting aroused and their sex life was fantastic...but dreams? She just had to know more.

After Angela left she began to cook remembering to jot down key points of her conversation with Angela, making a mental note to speak to Embry after patrol. Since his mother was working late and he would be starving after running for so long.

She leaned over the sink and let out a big sigh. She missed Sam. He would be returning in the morning according to this last phone call. She turned around and yelled scared when she saw a pair of glowing eyes peering at her through the closed window, and when she blinked...it was gone.

_No...It couldn't be..._

Quil fell asleep on the couch while he played a round of RE5. He had left the back sliding door open since no one would be stupid enough to try and rob Paul Lahote's house. The sliding door was silent as it opened and a quick shadow slipped through it.

In his dreams, he was the life of the party and women flocked to him while in real life his lines sucked and his antics earned him more eye rolls than looks of interest.

Her cool soft hands slid up his torso and entangled in his hair, pulling it back slightly as she took advantage of his moan to slip her tongue inside his oral cavern. He responded eagerly pulling her to his lap and groping her. Her hand slipped between them and undid his shorts with ease, allowing her access to his erect member, which she worked quickly to bring him to release.

As he neared the crest, she began to lower herself onto him.

The front door suddenly slammed open and a loud, "WHAT-TA FUCK?" caused Quil to open his eyes and stare dead on the pair of strange glowing peepers of a familiar faced stranger, who disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Was that who I think it was?" Paul asked, still not believing what had just happened.

"I was close enough to verify?" Quil said letting his head drop backwards, not knowing how to feel about what had just happened.

"Where did you find her? And how the hell are you..? I mean, where you...? Dude, She's your friend's imprint!" Paul began to question and state the obvious.

"FUCK, PAUL! I never knew she was even in here! I must have K.O.'ed while I was playing RE and- and I was...you know...dreaming about this...chick...and then you screamed and BAM!...Glowing eyed Bella is staring back at me..hand on my Johnson AND about to FUCKING rape me!" Expressed Quil, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. He couldn't believe he was _that_ close to sleeping with an imprin, "Dude? This shit is seriously fucking with my head! At least I am not the only one who saw her."

"Hey, you smell that?" Paul asked sniffing around.

"Strawberries?" Quil answers as notices the smell as well, then furrows his brow in confusion, "Shit. I didn't smell that before."

"Me neither. We need to go tell Sam. C'mon, lets go." Paul says and Quil fixes himself, following him out the door.

When they arrive at the Uley house, The place is an uproar. Angela is shaking in a corner, crying, while Embry is on the other side of the room with his head low in shame and barely holding on to his form, while Leah is yelling at him.

Sam is yelling at Jared, while Emily is pulling a sobbing Kim towards where Angela is.

Meanwhile Seth is sitting on the edge of Sam's recliner with his head between his legs like trying to fight a faint spell...or ready to vomit.

The sudden intrusion sets the room in dead silence.

"What's going on here?" Quil asks as they all look at him and Paul, who is just as shocked at what is happening.

"Has anything strange happened to either one of you while you were alone? Like some sort of wet dream that felt a little too real for comfort?" Sam asked unabashedly.

"I just found Quil about to do the nasty with non other than Bella Swan!" Paul bellowed angrily.

"DUDE! I was ASLEEP! She was going to RAPE me!" Quil responded quickly defending himself. No way will he let himself be accused of doing the imprint of a pack mate.

Silence ensued.

"Alright so you know my story, now care to explain what is going on here?" Quil asked uncomfortable, eagerly to redirect the attention of the room elsewhere.

Sam reluctantly revealed that no only had Angela, Kim and Quil himself have had these so called realistic wet dreams...but Jared, Embry...and poor Seth.

He had it hardest. Having to reveal having fantasies about your brother's imprint was not alright. Seth confessed to having no control over the whole situation...thankfully, Leah's loud entrance had made the Bella look alike scatter, but not before it was too late. Quilt was eating him alive.

Sam was furious that Emily had a close call as well, though thankful that she had not fallen to the spell as the others had.

In all their stories, they shared one thing in common..._the glowing blue eyes._

An important point had been discovered by Jared and Quil.

They both explained that the scent was undetectable till the creatures had been out of sight.

The most disturbing part of the story was that while the guys saw Bella...Emily had seen..._Jacob_.

Something had to be done...and quickly.

"Jared. Go to the cabin and Get Charlie and Billy to come home. Quil-" Sam began to order but Jared and Quil shook their heads negatively and looked more than a little freaked out.

"No fucking way am I going alone out there."Quil said and at the same time Jared refused, "And leaving Kim alone? Forget it!"

"Embry. Go with Jared. Kim and Angela will stay with me and Seth. Leah and Quil, go alert Old Quil and wait for him to get somethings together. All of you listen! No one mentions Bella or Jacob to Charlie or Billy. This is a delicate matter and needs to be treated as such. Okay...go!"

All of them walked those leaving out the door, when a sudden movement caught their eye near the house. A pair of Glowing blue eyes caught sight of them, growled loudly and took off into the forest.

"Paul!" Sam called.

"On it!" Paul responded, already running for the thick green and immediately phasing, chasing after what ever it was.

"Did it growl? Did it _just_ Growl?" Angela squeaked higher as she spoke.

"It'll be okay Ang. I'm here, you're safe." Embry tried to comfort Angela but she pushed him away and freaked out even worse.

"_Safe_? What do you _mean_ safe? That _thing_ – whatever it was may or may have not looked like Jacob – scared the living shit out of Emily...may have touched Kim! touched ME! And another thing that LOOKS like Bella...may have touched _you_! Got caught as it tried to have its way with Jared AND Quil? And now _this_? I _don't_ feel _safe_ at all, Embry!" Angela yelled as she shivered and began crying uncontrollably again, while Embry stood before her with his arms wide and eyes pleading.

Paul emerged from the treeline, pale and stumbling, stopping the pending breakdowns as Sam and Quil ran to him, catching him right before he falls backwards. His eyes were wild and he was panting heavily, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"I saw...it was HIM. IT was Jake." He said as he grabbed on to Sam's arm, and then went limb.

Sam felt for Paul's pulse, which was still strong. The reality of what had happened was sobering. Paul had just blacked out. He _never_ blacks out.

It was then that Sam noticed the blood. Paul had been bitten. Hopefully whatever it was, its bite was not poisonous to them like those of leeches. A Plus though, the wound was closing.

"Alright, lets bring him inside. Seth you go with Embry. Lets get this done so we are not separated for long. Girls follow me inside." Once inside the house Sam placed Paul on the couch and ran around checking, closing and locking windows and doors then perched vigilant on the kitchen window facing the forest, while the girls sat sat on the counter and Emily heated up some water for tea.

Emily came up to Sam after the girls had a cup of steaming chamomile with a cup for him – not that he would need it for warmth, but for comfort – and leaned onto him while he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, never taking his eyes away from his vigilance.

"what are you thinking Sam." She asked, the shared imprint allowed her to feel these...vibes...from him. It helped her with her role as his mate, to know what to do. Right now she knew he felt jittery, a little unsure and very, very anxious.

He had something in mind.

"Skin walkers." He whispered.

"huh?"

"It reminds me of my mother. She used to tell me this...scary story...she had meant it to scare me in to walking the straight line, you know. Now, it may seem that some of it was real after all." he chuckled humorlessly then stopped and held his imprint tighter, "I am scared Emily. What happened to my brother...and to Bella for that matter?"

"I don''t Sam. I just don't know." Emily said, feeling helpless, holding on to Sam, searching for the comfort only he could provide.

A:N:

(cont from above)...the sought resurrection! Not quite like Jesus but what do you think? Worth it?

There is more!


	11. Chapter TEN: Knowledge  power  legend

A/N:

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

A thanks to my reviewing readers, new and returning...

KarinV - Very intuitive.

moonqueen - Welcome newcomer!

ShamelesslyObsessed - Thank you for your review. I laughed. A LOT!

Tanja83 - Glad you liked it

LilyFlower24 - Here is more on what's going on...

SarahanjoMiller - You are welcome to stick around. I got more coming

ImWithTheBandGirl - I am glad I did't disappoint.

...

about his chapter...

The legend used in this chapter is not _completely_ real. I apologize to the tribes mentioned for using your culture to feed into my fictional piece. I adopted the original piece written by **Catherene NightPoe** posted on **www (.) vampiricstudies (.) com / nativeamer (.) html**

I did, however, tweak it here and there to make it fit my story, mixing it along with several other myths regarding dark spirits and demons surrounding Native American folklore, other mystical stories, Hollywood flare and lots - and lots - of fiction from my own pretty little head.

I hope the end result is something that comes to please you.

Remember the warnings in prior chapters, and as usual, disclaimer stands.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Ten:

knowledge is power

power is legend

***...***...***

After Billy's and Charlie's arrival, they all went to the island to verify that the apparitions had in fact been their two lost friends. Three hours they found themselves at the Uley home.

Brokenheartedly, they listened to the witness accounts of the shamed pack members and the two blushing imprints, Old Quil sat at the table in the kitchen to do research, ignoring the rants and screams that followed; notes, journals and ancient scrolls in hand.

Billy sat quietly as Charlie unloaded his anger on to the pack, calling them liars. That there was no way his daughter had become a bloodsucking monster.

"She was prepared and buried in consecrated ground! For goodness sakes! Your son too? Billy! Help me out here!" Charlie begged.

"Charlie...listen to me. You need to get a hold of yourself, old man. Bella wouldn't want you to stress yourself into an early grave." Billy tried to reason with him.

"I KNEW IT!" Old Quil screamed as be barreled in from the kitchen, "I found the legend that covers some of what you have gone through."

"Speak up then!" Paul said standing from his seat, only to be pushed down by Emily.

"you keep seated and eat your food!" She mother-hened him.

"Well, the information I have is a **condensed combination of legends. To my knowledge the basis for these myths are deeply rooted in the religious lore and Shamanism of the Lakota Sioux, Cheyenne, ****Cayese, Makah and Quileute**** Nations." The old man began, the girls made themselves comfortable as the pack -Leah included – Placed themselves by each window, watching the forest as he continued, "****_The legends seem to agree, that there was once a brave, powerful Medicine Healer who was kind and _****_ruled his tribe with love. His brother was the Chief of the Ten Tribes. The Medicine Man loved a maiden named Laughing Sky. He and his love were wed and they lived among their people in peace and harmony with all. But Laughing Sky was thought to be barren and brought forth no children._**

**_One day the Medicine Man, in his anguish for the lack of a son, raised his head and challenged the Great Spirit. He declared that he would no longer obey their teachings if he where not given a son._**

**_But the Great Spirit was deaf to his plea and listened not._**

**_As the days passed, Laughing Sky grew older, and the end of her child bearing time drew nigh. In desperation, the Medicine _****_Man turned to the more negative spirits for aid in making Laughing Sky fertile._**

**_He did things forbidden, and one sad day opened a portal by the use of magick, through which entered a dark spirit named Jum_****_lin._**

**_Jumlin was a strong and dominant negative spirit who sought life in the living dimension of the Earth and tricked the Medicine Man to bring him forth. He promised in payment for bringing him out of the Spirit Realm into the world that he would bestow the Medicine Man with many healthy sons and daughters to enrich his later years._**

**_Jumlin promised the Medicine Man that Laughing Sky would bring forth to bare a beautiful and healthy son nine months after the Medicine Man granted Jumlin's desire to be brought from the Realm of Spirit Shadows into the Living World._**

**_The Medicine Man complied._**

**_Even though to do so was forbidden, the Medicine Man brought the Spirit of Jumlin into the world._**

**_But Jumlin had fooled the great Medicine Man. Jumlin had shielded much of his power and once across the Divide, he possessed the Medicine Man, going into his heart, mind and body, killing the medicine man with in the body. Jumblin then wore the body as if it was his own, and returned to the tribe._**

**_Jumlin was a hard and cruel spirit, dominant and hungry. He fed on blood of living things. First the animals of the forest, then the horses and finally on the men of the tribe._**

**_As the Medicine Man, Jumlin had power and control of the people. He first selected the strongest of Braves to feed upon, and in his hunger and blood lust fed from them unto their deaths._**

**_The Medicine Man's brother, the Chief, and his people now, lived in fear. As Jumblin continued, his physical and mental powers grew stronger until none dared to resist him._**

**_The stronger he became the more he took advantage of those weaker. Then one day he stopped feeding from the males and went into the female population of his village, doing as ever he liked or willed with their minds and bodies as he fed._**

**_Unlike with the animals and brave males of the tribe, he found that he could satisfy himself fully with the women...He didn't have to kill them in one feed. As a matter of fact, he was able to feed upon them many, many times before their bodies gave. The women spoke of these encounters as pleasurable dreams of sorts. They recalled he liked to use and spill their blood along with singing chants of unknown words._**

**_The male braves had similar encounters, but denied as to being touched in the same matter._**

**_In the spring, those who did not die became with child, and so there where many new births in the village. All healthy, robust children, both male and female._**

**_These grew slightly faster than prior children until they hit puberty. These children regarded the other members of the tribe with the same disdain and cruelty as their father. Also using others to feed using the same method his father learned, praying on the vulnerability of the mortals of the tribe, their sexual appetite filled._**

**_The braves, young and old alike - even though terrified, hated their Medicine Man more as he and his offspring did as they pleased not only to them but to their wives and daughters, sisters and nieces._**

**_As the days grew into summer, Jumlin's as well as his offspring's appetites increased. He was now unstoppably strong in all ways and became even more negative._**

**_All lived in dreadful fear as men women and well as the began to die due to Jumlin's and his children's cruelty and feeding._**

**_As fall approached the men of the tribe could stand it no more, and despite their fears, they sent two messengers to a nearby tribe to consult their medicine man. The messengers returned with the knowledge that their Medicine Man was no longer he whom they had known, but the evil Spirit Jumlin._**

**_They understood that for now, no more could he be killed as a mortal man is killed. So, they send many of their braves to be trained and learn the ancient methods for his destruction. _**

**_Upon their arrival, after several months, they found Jumlin's spouse large with child...and very ill. She lived to bring forth into the world Jumlin's child, one foretold to carry one obscure spirit such as that of his father's, who was to be called Laughing Bear._**

**_Soon after giving birth, Laughing Sky fell into Child Bed Fever while the braves banded together in a plot to destroy Jumlin, but he was aware of it at once._**

**_That night, he killed Laughing Sky and drained her of her blood, and did the same to the leader of the young braves as the warrior slept._**

**_Jumlin took his son, several of the other children and their mothers, and escaped in the dead of night. He first gave the women, and then his female children and finally the male, to several braves in various villages to buy their protection for a time as he made his way across the plains._**

**_After a time only he and Laughing Bear rode together. Laughing Bear soon grew to be as cruel and indulgent as his father._**

**_Several months hence, they came to yet another village where they stopped to rest. As Laughing Bear slept, Jumlin went abroad into the night as was his want. This time his feeding was more vicious than ever and his victim of choice was the chief's eldest daughter._**

**_As Jumlin, deep in a lust feeding frenzy, partook of her, he was discovered by her father and three of the Hunters who had been following them all these months. Jumlin was killed, or actually destroyed, by the magick knowledge of the Hunters, but Laughing Bear escaped._**

**_It is said that Jumblin's demon offspring was hunted and destroyed, but most escaped. _**

**_There are many legends about these creatures, depending to which village or tribe you acquire your information from. _**

**_The Lakota say they went in search of better feeding grounds. _**

**_The Cheyenne say they found a way to return to the spirit world where their father came from, awaiting for the right vessel to use in vengeance. Sworn return and feed upon the living._**

**_In the tribes surrounding this area, the Cayese, Makah and the Quileute, it is said that Laughing Bear and his brothers and sisters, begot by Jumlin, are still living to this day. In a dark ghostly form...possessing the deceased, breeding with humans, and their own kind, in hopes to produce the first race of Inheritors._**

**_They are said to be not only physically powerful, but have certain...powers...which they use to fool and weaken their victims into submission. This way they can carry on with their dark desires. They live eternally and are negative in nature. They seduce the mostly the opposite sex, but are not known to turn down same sex partners, attacking them during slumber and feed upon their life energy through their lust. _**

**_In all the legends one thing is the same. That there is only one way to killed them. This knowledge is passed down from tribe to tribe in legend and folklore._**

**_Only one tribe claims to have a cure, a way to return the possessed to their original state. The Chemakum Tribe. _**** Its done is steps...and is told to be a trial of times. Dangerous even. Like everything that deals with the magicks usually is." He said, taking a pause. We were lost in thought, taking in the information he had just given us as he continued to read in silence. Till he grunted disapprovingly, "...here is the small sprint. There's never been a need to prove this theory, or even a found subject for an opportunity to attempt to try..." **

**"I would give myself away in pieces! If only a snowball's chance in hell, for my daughter to live the life she deserves." Charlie expressesn with conviction.**

**"So...WE are all in agreement here."Sam said walking towards the center of the room, loking at all present as ti verify their commitment. **

**Once satisfied, he begins lining the needed requirements to carry out this crazy idea, "we will need a place to keep them captive. Not only to cure them, but also to keep them away from possibly harming any others."**

**"My wife's parents left us a cabin deep in the woods." Billy volunteered.**

**"um...Billy...If they are as strong as the legend describes...a wooden structure will simply not do." Sam voiced nervously.**

**"The Cullen's Place." Embry said, surprising everyone, "Its concrete and its complete with a basement. Plus, its far away from the road." He stops, lifting his eyes to lock sights with a wide eyed Charlie, "they owe us. The least they could do is help us restrain them till we get them back to normal."**

**"I will start to charter a composition of the ingredients for the first step...to get them lucid." Old Quil said.**

**"So we have a plan. To set the trap..." Sam began, we all came closet to him as we began to brainstorm the next phase of the plan.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A/N: How did I do? What do you expect to happen next? Are the Cullen's returning? What kind of trap do you think they will plan to have?

**Peeping Toms and stalkers!** Here is my bribe...Review and get a coming spoiler!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Run and Catch

A/N:

I hate scheduling but I will begin doing my updates as following...Mondays...Wednesdays...Fridays. This way you get three chapters a week and I will give random pieces of one of these for the next week's updates on Fridays...Provided you review of course. If I do so miss one of these days you will get a bonus chapter to make up for my indiscretion. So either way...you win!

Reason for this...I am able to concentrate better on my writing on Tuesdays and Thursdays since I have 12 stories besides this one to write for as well as doing beta work for another ff writer.

…

**ACKNOLEDGEMENTS **

**Welcome New Reviewers...**

BonTempsFan – Im glad you like it! Stick around and see what comes next!

ShavehC – Glad to see you here! Im so excited hearing all you have to say! OMG! I am such a fan of your work (alone and collaborative)! Alright, now that the star struck thing is out of the way...

I am glad you liked what you read so far. I have no other excuse than I just couldn't stop thinking of it as it is I have already 25 chapters that – like with the rest of the story – I am posting unbeta'ed (till someone steps up at least). Oh, I got lots to keep you balanced girl! I got something you never expected yet to come! Well...one person here – you know who you are - has insight...(or mind reading powers)

**Welcome Back Returning Reviewers...**

LackOfImagination – I agree with you there. I should make them extra crispy...at least some of them. Two of them specifically.

ShamelesslyObsessed – all those are really good questions. Read back to chapter 10 first line girl for the answer to one of them. For the others, you will just have to stick around. insert evil laugh here

FarrahB – Thank you girl! I'm trying!

KarinV- insert sigh here wish I could, girl...wish I could. Oh! you will love what comes next!

**Peace and Chicken wings peepers and stalkers!**

…

For those who missed the post here before...

**Chapter 8 was lost and now its found**...its a fun chapter so please go back and read it if you haven''t. I thought I had posted it but completely skipped over it.

In this chapter...

it explains partly some questions that people have asked before about the first chapter...more to be revealed later on (promise)

WARNING FOR SMUTT AND SEXUAL BEHAVIOR

Disclaimer...Blah

***...***...***

Chapter Eleven:

Run and Catch

The mouse and the cat

***...***...***

That night and day they all stayed at Sam's. A pow wow of sorts. In reality, they were scared shitless knowing they were the only ones targeted and didn't want to be alone.

They discussed the attacks and pointed out the reasons they became victims, this helped them all realize the rules the game was played by.

One, never be alone. Specially when sleeping. The creatures seem to use that moment to their advantage.

Two, keep hormones under control. The creatures seem to be using their burning libidos against them. Charlie was rather disturbed by this, but we were all glad that the encounters had been rather tame in comparison to what could have happened.

Three, don't be a hero. We were made to fight vampires and we were good at it. But, This was a whole new animal. It had taken a chomp out of Paul already and thankfully we found out the bite was not poisonous. However, we learned that Paul's weakened state was not because of the bit, but because of blood loss. Making them some sort of blood suckers but that would rather drain energy from their victims through sexually assaulting them.

The Cullen's had already been contacted and were currently preparing their basement for entrapping creatures they referred to as Succubus which is what Bella would be considered, or an Incubus, which is is what Jacob would be considered.

Apparently, there were other mythological legends throughout the world regarding Jumblin's offspring, which seemed to have spread further than they had thought.

They were also acquiring some hard-to-come-by herbs Old Quil needed for the first part of the cure. Jasper had been allowed to cross the line as well as Carlisle to help with the capture, which they will be attempting tonight.

We drew names from a bowl to pick who will be the ones, only the pack - and the imprints, much to the chargrin of the pack - had been put into consideration. Charlie began to protest when Embry awkwardly let him know that his own daughter would be _'praying'_ on him. Needless to say, he awkwardly but quickly withdrew his offer.

First, they chose who would be the male victim. Paul's name came up.

Then, much to Embry's dismay, Angela was the female choice.

It was hard to watch the laid back guy loose it. Paul and Jared had to grab him and run outside before he could explode and hurt one of the others.

Charlie couldn't handle the drama and suggested they began preparing sooner rather than later. The girls gathered around the panicking Angela while the rest moved about through appointed tasks to get it all done.

We had arranged for the rest of the humans to stay at the Clearwater home with Jasper and Carlisle, while Angela was set up at the Uley's spare room and Paul headed home. Jared, Embry and Quil watched over Paul, while Leah, Seth and Sam watched over Angela.

Windows and doors were left open, small cameras, with night vision, had been set up to stream to a computer – courtesy of the Cullens – and they made a show of leaving the presumed_ 'victims'_ alone, but stayed hidden with in hearing range.

The two waiting to be bait had been so nervous that Old Quil had given Angela few shots of his own recipe of rez moonshine while Paul drank two bottles.

She was a nervous wreck while he just felt...nauseous.

The weight of knowing what _would_ happen, what _could_ happen, what _had_ happened...it was enough to make someone look forward to a relaxing time at a far location surrounded by white coats offering sedatives for the asking in those cozy padded rooms, but they pushed on.

Three hours later, they were finally asleep - restlessly so - and it all became eerily quiet.

Paul had been the first one attacked.

Jasper and Carlisle insisted they wait for the right moment. So, they unwillingly watched as Bella slipped inside through his window and crawled over to his slumbering body, caressed, licked and nipped at his flesh. She teased his lips till he opened them slightly. They were were all shocked to see an illuminated smoky substance leave her lips and flow into his, and became horrified when he began to react, returning her passion with his own, wrapping his arms around her while blissfully kissing her with abandon.

"Now." Jasper said, hoping that the momentary distraction of her need to feed would be enough.

Much to their mortification, they were both moaning by the time Sam was under the window waiting to strike. They had to get over it quickly. She made a slight hiss when the others came through the doors and saw Sam covering her only way out. They had timed it well, and were able to trap her, but by no means was it easy. She clawed at them, threw herself at them, trying to attack. They were glad Jasper had come with them and subdued her with his ability. Paul snapped out of the dream like state and helped subdue and shackle her and transport her out to the police van Charlie had brought for coverup purposes.

While the guys were in mid capture, it became Angela's turn. Carlisle called for Emmett, Rosalie and Esme to come help with Bella while the pack ran over to seize Jacob.

Sam was barely able to hold Embry back with Alpha commands when Jacob began to unbutton Angela's night shirt and began to lick over her breasts. Jacob seemed to lick upwards towards her neck, while lifting her a little off the bed. She limply bowed forward, her head falling back, which he took advantage off by feeding her the glowing smoke thing like Bella had done with Paul. Embry launched forward, and had to be alpha ordered once again to wait. His freak-out was making it almost impossible for them to concentrate, they were ashamed to be glad when Angela began to respond to his ministrations, but it was time to apprehend the second culprit of their current misery.

We didn't wait for Jasper to say when this time, but he followed silently as they repeated the process and got into place. Since it had been harder than they thought with Bella, they took nothing for granted. Jasper waited outside with Sam under the window, to hop inside as the rest of the pack came barreling through the door and adjacent bathroom. Jacob hopped off the bed letting Angela fall on the mattress, and growling he chose to run straight for me and Jasper. In a fury, Embry jumped on his back and knocked him down, but Jacob threw him off and hopped back up on his feet, then suddenly he staggered and with arms waving wildly he fell. One look at Jasper and I was able to tell that he was under a lot of pressure. So we lost no time in chaining him as well and carried him to the awaiting Police transport.

This is when Sam noticed that the back of the van was divided in four chambers. Bella was in the right already, so he helped maneuver Jacob into the cavity on the left. As soon as the door shut and the locks were on, Jasper sagged against my shoulder for a second or two while taking unnecessary breathes. It felt weird bit I actually felt sorry for the guy. Just when I was about to ask of he was okay, we heard a squealing high pitched wheeze and a purring growl come from our possessed friends.

They got as close as they could to one another without going through the center division. They seemed to be, sort of..._attracted_ to each other.

It was painful to watch. They clawed at the metal separating them trying to get closer to one another, interlacing their fingers through the holes on the metal mesh sheet.

Even while condemned to their curse, they were still in need of the connection they shared. Sam turned away from them, feeling like he was intruding in their intense intimate moment.

Moments later, they had arrived at the Cullen Manor and Jasper has to virtually push himself like never before to be able to subdue them both, since at the moment they tried separating them the other began to retaliate violently.

Alice had everything ready to go as they chained them to the pillars and immediately began to sedate them through I V's. Jasper stayed in hard concentration till he felt the medication kick in. Once His vampiric mojo was no longer in effect, they watched as the two cursed ones looked at each other with longing expressions and they made their respective sounds towards each other, ignoring our presence completely.

"Do you think the imprint is still in effect, even now?" Embry said, obviously tortured by the sight of their friends.

"It seems to be that way." Sam responded, not really sure if it was the right answer.

"I feel they have more than a physical attraction to one another. It is beautiful really." Jasper said from were he was in his own embrace with the pixie, who would have tears running down her cheeks if she could.

"Alice? Is it?" Old Quil said, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Yes, sir." She responded politely with a sniffle.

"I would like to verify a part of what happened to Bella, if I could." He asked.

She looked back towards Jasper and he kissed her temple while embracing her tighter.

"go ahead." she accepted.

"you say that _this...'Arrow'"_ Old Quil said the name with pointed slowness, "...mentioned during the ritual about Bella being a virgin sacrifice? Is that correct?"

She bowed her head like she was ashamed and nodded before voicing her response, "yes sir."

"ah...I have found the problem. The reason for their curse." He said, sounding exhausts and even sadder if it was possible.

"What do you mean, old man?" Sam asked intrigued, tearing his eyes away from the longing looks between the two chained creatures.

"The reason for the curse on them is that the ritual required a virgin for the sacrifice. She must have not been a virgin-" He began when Charlie interrupted.

"Now wait a minute, you-" Charlie said, charging to wards the Elder, pointing his finger at him when Embry spoke up, "Its true."

"What?" several people yelped. The pack already knew because of the letter Bella had written for Jacob, but till now, everyone else had remained oblivious to that fact.

Their eyes immediately set everywhere else but the accusing stared of the imprints and the elders or the shocked looks shared by the cold ones.

"How can you be so sure?" Carlisle asked, trying to be polite, yet still as curious as everyone else.

"I – I...The day...the one before The lee-Alice showed up. She kissed Jacob. You and Billy had gone fishing for the weekend and..." He trailed off, his cheeks getting darker as he spoke.

"you _watched_ them-!"

"NO!" Embry yelled, appalled, interrupting Charlie rather quickly. The out burst earning a dark menacing growl from Jacob and a cats hiss from Bella, "no...its-its a pack..._thing_...when we are in wolf form...we share...or sort _of...merge_ minds...sometimes we can't control our thoughts and some secrets spill..." He trailed off getting even darker, "look! It wasn't his intention to tell me okay? But I am not going to stand here and let you taint their union because he couldn't control his thoughts. He was _in love_ with her." he said then turned to see the cursed back to being lost in each others eyes, "still is."

"That does it then." The elder said closing the notes he was writing, and stood with a smile on his face.

"What's has your face split in half?" Quil snapped at his grandfather, aggravated with how the secret of Jake's and Bella's union had been spilled.

"I need to begin the ritual as soon as possible. I am _positive_ we can have them returned to a resemblance of their former glory." He said earning a hug from his grandson, a hoot and holler form Jared, Paul, Seth and surprisingly enough, Emmett. Who shrugged with a wide smile as he pulled the tall blond tightly to him. Embry had a soft smile on his face, Emily, Kim Angela and Leah had teary happy smiles, Sam shared in their happiness.

Yet he couldn't help but feel weary. He know that messing with the magicks was tricky business. He hoped that indeed they had found a way around this whole fiasco.

But if just _a resemblance_ is _all_ they could achieve...then by the spirits he would try.

...

A/N:

guess what movie specifically did I get the inspiration for this episode and get an unique surprise!


	13. Chapter TWELVE: GIVING IN

A/N:

First If site had issues would like to apologize to my readers (reviewing and stalkers alike) for not posting as promised. The FF moderators must have been doing some site modifying and I was unable to even enter my account till today.

So as promised, you will have some bonus chappies thrown your way.

As per my count, I owe you four chapters (1-wed, 1-friday, 1- bunus for last week's misshap and an extra for today to keep up with the schedule)

This one was to be posted on Wed.

****Congrats to **Im Kind Of Important** - who was the first - and **Mimica** - the second - to tell me the answer to the question posted at the end of last chapter, who not only guessed the movie but the exact part of the whole movie that inspired this piece. Hons, you can look forward to your surprise after ch 25. Sorry its going to take a bit for you to see but I promise you wont be disappointed...I'm excited to hear what you will think.*****

**ACKNOLEDGEMENTS **

**Welcome New Reviewers...**

Mimica – out of the closet and into the riot

Im kind of important – who I consider to be privately owned and operated

**Welcome Back Returning Reviewers...**

ImWithTheBandGirl – keeping hope alive

FarrahB – as always with words that keep me pushing forward

**Peace and Chicken wings peepers and stalkers!**

…

In this chapter...

Its a filler of sorts, but you Edward lovers wont be disappointed. I would love to hear those hateful reviews I am sure will have you itching to type, probably before the chapter is over! Also, a view at someone we must not forget...hmmm, who could that be?

WARNING: LEMONADE

DISCLAIMER...Blah

…

***...***...***

Chapter Twelve:

watch me crumble

Giving in

***...***...***

Edward had been sitting at the piano for quite some time now. His hands limp at his sides while he stared at the keys, his mind running loops with the words Embry had said.

_Had he really hoped for the Volturi to turn Bella?_

_Had he really done all he could to protect her form the horrible fate she endured?_

"Edward, dear, are you going to play a melody sometime this century?" Tanya said, while sitting down next to him.

He sighed sadly and got up. Her advances had always been indirect, her thoughts however...

"Forgive me, but my inspiration has been...extinguished." He excused himself politely and tried to make a swift escape.

"Edward, Please!" She plea stopped him, her hand grabbing hold on his arm.

"Tanya, I beseech you. Cease your pleas for my attention. If you really understood me you would find me rather repulsive. I am saving you a lot of heartache." Edward said, praying away her hand and heading out the door.

"My heart may no longer beat, but if it could, it would only be four you." Tanya's desperate words halt his step. Her reckless expression was bold. He had to admire that.

"I am soiled with shame, Tanya. My cowardice knows no bounds. It is because of me that a life was taken from her loved ones, tortured for the sheer pleasure of sadistic masters to which I must bow. The fact that I couldn't stand up for her when she needed me the most makes me unworthy of the mere glimmer of chance at happiness. I beg you, let me suffer in piece for my sins." he expresses, leaning over the door frame. The weight of his guilt still masticating his innards.

"Let me alleviate your sorrow. Share with me your pain. Let me help you carry the cross you bear. Would you be so cruel as to deny me even to share in your misery? To leave me alone once again to watch you wither in grief? I am not asking for you to love me in return, I wont allow myself the hope. I merely wish for you to let me love you." She said stepping around him, caressing his face marred in torment.

She was suddenly was pulled into his tight embrace as his lips found purchase on her own, in desperate attempt to drown himself in her.

"I am numb. So cold. Please, help me feel." He begs her.

Her arms grab a hold of his short locks and roam the expanse of his back as his own follow in like. With her mind she directs the inexperienced desperado to grab hold of her firm ass, when he does she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist lithely. He pulls at her hair and trails wet venom filled kisses nibbling on her earlobe and a bit further back. Earning a desperate moan from her lips and making her hips circle and grind.

Rips and tears, moan and hiss, is all that can be heard as the two searched for completion.

She pulls away pulling at his lower lip as she stares deep into his golden eyes and slowly descends to sheath him. His facial expression shows his pleasure looks like pain. She does not stop till he is inside her to the hilt.

After a couple of unnecessary panting breaths she circles once...twice, moves back and forth lifting a little...and repeats the process a little faster.

His right hand moves up her thigh to her hip to move her faster while his left finds a hold on her left breast with worshiping fascination.

She lifts herself and leans back, using his legs to aid her movements, letting her head fall back. He is mesmerized by the sight of his member penetrating her over and over, faster and faster. He follows her mental plea and touches her bundle of nerves, increasing her pleasure.

He feels her insides tremble and hears her mind begin to become incoherent with pleasure, which only serves to send him into a frenzy. He sits up and helps her legs wrap behind him, pulls her body closer to him one arm around her waist, hand flat on her back, and with the other he grabs a hold of her head, forcing her eyes to lock with his as he plunges into her. She looses her hold in reality as her climax explodes bringing him over the edge with her.

Though it has already been an explosive encounter, they both are still yet to be satiated. The night is still young and they will live eternally without needing sleep. The will continue to explore the seas of pleasure far much longer than they though.

…..

Jane had grown angry with schoolwork. Even had a heated discussion with one of her professors when he pointed out certain points on her history esay.

_Who was he to tell her she was wrong regarding the children being tortured along with women during the witch hunts in Europe? _

Today she had to find citations that would prove her points or she would have to write a new paper.

Not that she couldn't, it was matter of principle. She and her brother were victims of this historic events. She pondered, for a slight moment, on the fact wondering of she should allow herself to vent on him, letting him learn of the real her and then revealing how she new the cat to be true...but she would have to also kill him due to learning about the existence of her kind and she was here to find escape from all that for a while.

She walked in the building and declined the help offered by the weathered lady that worked there, zooming straight onto her area of interest. Book after book she read endlessly loosing tract of time, setting aside literature that showed promise. When she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She knew the boy had been waking by her, watching her through the corner of his eye, thinking he had gotten away with her not noticing him.

In fact, he had been watching her since she walked into the first class.

She listened as the wet _swish! Swash!_ of his heart became faster and his breath shortened before he actually cleared his throat. She look at him without lifting her head, in a show of annoyance for him bothering her when she was so close in her search.

"Jane...right? I'm Nick, I'm in you -"

"English, Trigonometry and History class. Yes, I know." She finished for him.

He widened his eyes in surprise. She never acknowledged any one, so it was a bit of a shock that she even know who he was.

"yeah...um...I was wondering. Do you have a date for the prom?" Nick said timidly.

"Nope, not yet. But isn't a little early? I mean..." She said with a slight smirk. It was the beginning of the year still, she knew that prom talk and excitement didn't begin till the second semester.

"I know.: he responded, chuckling nervously, his cheeks tinting red with embarrassment. "I just...um...wanted to make sure I could, you know...be the one to take you."

Jane decided to play a little heard to get banter tease, "...but you don't know me...and I don't know you."

"We have all year to get to know each other though, so that's a plus." He responded quickly, earning a small tug on her lip, her mile wanting to widen.

"a plus indeed, Nickolas, a plus indeed." She said, "tell you what. Lets get to know each other first and when we get closer to prom...ask me again and I will tell you then, how's that sound?" She said, her smirk getting wider. She couldn't help herself.

"ahh...making me fight for your affections and keeping your options open." he said in playful banter, stepping up to her taking her cold hand in his, then lifting it up to his lips placing a kiss on the back of her hand, turning it over and softly caressed her palm, "you should know I am a jealous guy and that I don't play fair."

"...all is fair in love and war." they said together. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled form inside her joined by his. She had not felt this free in...ever.

Nick sat on the floor of the isle and they bantered back and forth, getting to know each other as she kept searching for those miserable citations. He even helped her with her research after confessing that the only reason he was in the library was because he felt protective of her and didn't like the fact that she was left alone while her parent worked abroad. Well, not the only reason. He had been working up the courage to talk to her for days.

She knew that she would be blushing at his confessions if she could.

When the library closed, he walked her home. During his attempt at kissing her, he cut himself and she had to dismiss him quickly, trying to get a hold of her thirst. She went inside, leaving him out in the cold. Her lip being furiously mutilated by her sharp insistent pearly white fangs with the effort she was forcing upon herself to stay put.

He took it as she was playing hard to get and made humorous comments about it before getting on to his own way home.

She was thankful for his humor, but sometimes...like now...she really hated her immortal curse.


	14. Chapter THIRTEEN: INVOKE THEE

A/N: this one should have been posted on Fri.

…

In this chapter...

The ritual performed here is product of lots of reading and my imagination. I mean no harm by it (Warning: Exorcisms are serious business...do not attempt to do one as people have died in similar misdoings).

Oh and yeah...warning and disclaimer ...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Thirteen:

I Invoke thee,

Great Spirit

***...***...***

A nasty smelling, boiling substance filled the room with its stench while the pack prepared for the performance of a lifetime. This ritual unlike any other had to be perfect. A slight error could cost them dearly. The fate of their brother and his imprint rested on them and whatever awful thing Old Quil was brewing.

The cursed would have to be brought outside for this part of the ritual while the Cullens worked on the basement once again. Bars were to be erected to form a cage made of reenforced steel which would also be sheeting the walls, floor and ceiling with it. "A precaution" Carlisle assured calmly.

Jasper would need to be close to the couple...another precaution.

Once Old Quil said everything was ready. They moved the cursed upstairs and outside to be chained to the pillars set up for this purpose, no matter how much the two growled, hissed or fought.

Billy, Old Quil and the Quileute imprints were all dressed in ceremonial regalia, while Charlie and had been adorned to partake in the ceremony.

They had set up a bonfire with a circle of stones and fallen tree trunks for those not participating.

A cloth with the ritual necessities was set up on one sire of the fire, while the two cursed stood captive and secured on the other. Billy drummed as Old Quil Chanted for the spirits to bless their ritual.

"I call upon you, Great Spirit

To witness as we rescue

two of your children

from the grips of darkness.

I call this ground in circle

consecrated in your name

May all the working done tonight

May please you

We honor you with dance and song

in exchange for your favor"

The pack stood and began to move to the beat, fluid movements which pleaded for the Great Spirit and their ancestors for guidance in aiding to save their loved ones and mercy for their souls to obtain a well deserved second chance. They offered their minds and souls in respect for their presence and begged forgiveness for what ever they had done for their friends receiving such punishing fate. They moved as one unit around the fire and their hissing and growling friends, then jumped over the fire one by one to demonstrate overcoming this sorrowful moment in the future.

The clouds opened, allowing for the moon rays to filter their circle.

"Thank you, Gracious Great Spirit

for your recognition in this dark hour

I beg you to bring forth

from your endless supply of pardon

a droplet of life

so your children can return

to their rightful place amongst us"

He began to chant and dance on his own while the pack prayed and chanted along with him from their seats.

Ten minutes had passed and without loosing the moon light a light shower came down. Water was collected in several consecrated bowls bordering the inside of the circle

The pack stood up and collected the bowls, giving Charlie and Billy and the imprints one each as well.

"Thank you for your blessings"

Old Quil sipped from his bowl the rest followed suit.

"Bring forth the gift bestowed upon you and make an offer for your brother and sister."

I pushed Billy forward.

"I offer my heart, because thy both have shown what a person pure of heart can can do to fill the emptiness caused suffer from loss."

He poured the water collected in his bowl into the brew

I pulled him back and Charlie stepped up nervously

"I offer my soul, because they gave herself through selfless acts of generosity, caring more for others than even themselves."

He, too, poured the water from his bowl into the brew.

As he returned, Angela stepped up.

She tipped her cup, and quickly made her way back.

"I offer my eyes, because while they guided others through the darkness they themselves couldn't see their path."

Embry took his turn next.

He walked up to the brew as well.

"I offer my happiness, because they both suffered, giving up their own thinking they were not enough to complete each other."

Leah moved up next to the surprise of everyone.

Followed on everyone's prior actions towards the brew.

"I offer my...sanity, because they drove themselves, and each other, insane trying to make sense of the mess they found themselves in."

Paul and Jared stood to make their way, Jared motioned for Paul to go first.

He hovered the bowl over the brew as he looked at the two tied creatures.

"I offer my strength, because they always gravitated to each other but were never able to get a good grip."

Then poured the contents as Jared walked up.

"I offer my understanding, because they always fought to make the each other view the other's points."

Sam took point and stood there for a second, he hadn't thought about what his offer would be. He held the bowl to his chest staring at the rain water and remembered how angry Jacob got when he told him that Bella had chosen a side and, since it wasn't with the pack, she couldn't return...that she didn't belong. Jacob said _'if she doesn't belong here...then neither do I...'_

and he knew then what his gift should be...

"I offer...my home, because they needed a place to belong..."

Seth was the last one to stand and he walked really close to the two cursed ones -who had been growling and hissing at us as we did our part of the ritual, which got louder and wilder with his proximity – stopping in front of them, he took a shaky breath.

"I offer my life, because...because they were too young to die."

Old Quil stepped to Seth and patted his shoulder, guided him to the brew and dismissed him to his seat. He returned by the brew and, with a heavy sigh, he spoke...

"I offer my knowledge, because they didn't understand the connection they shared."

The rhythm of the drums changed as he lit bundles of herbs tied in bunches, creating a sort of wand. He passed them around with a huge shell,,and a feather showing Charlie and Angela how to hold them since they were not familiar.

We all chanted as we circled our friends and after a while they began to shake and tense in what looked like spasms.

"Now close your eyes and keep chanting...remember this is very important...do not...I repeat...DO NOT open them...no matter WHAT you hear. Understood?"

They all stood surrounding them, still using the feather to vent the smoke from their smudge sticks towards the circle and chanting but with our eyes closed as ordered.

Old Quil took two larger tins of water and put them under Bella's and Jacob's dangling feet and began the most important part of the ritual.

He took the brew and a wooden cup, walking it closer to where he needed it, and with determination he scooped some and spoke in a commanding tone, "dark intruder! Renounce your hold!" He said as he splashed them each with the foul liquid, "release these innocent creatures and return their true forms!"

They hissed and growled respectively, baring teeth and eyes glowing.

"Be gone from this realm and go back to the shadows!" He splashed them again. The hissing and growling began to mix with gurgles of pain and spirals of smoke appeared around them.

"In the name of the Great Spirit and with the guidance of our ancestors I expel you from their bodies!" He said, taking all the courage inside him and getting closer to aim the liquid better at Jacob, "RELEASE HIM!", then the same thing with Bella, "RELEASE HER!"

Their forms began to shake more and their expressions became tortured.

"RELEASE THEM"

Old Quil threw the rest of the brew onto them, scoop by scoop.

"RELEASE THEM"

Suddenly some sort of dust started to exit their skin and pouring down into the tins beneath them along with the dripping brew.

Jacob and Bella both let out high pitched wails and hissed squeals till they finally sagged by their restraints.

Old Quil looked at Jasper with questioning eyes. The vampire nodded slightly and responded to the unasked question, "They are unconscious, but their hearts are beating stronger than when we captured them. Much faster."

The old man then walked up to Jacob and, hesitantly, moved his hand to touch the boys forehead.

It was much warmer...too warm in fact.

_Much warmer than before._

He approached Bella and did the same...she was _just_ as warm.

"You all can open your eyes now." he said, then asked, "Is the cage finished?"

"Momentarily. Emmett is almost done soldering the doors. Maybe another six - seven minutes?" Jasper replied.

"Good. Well need them."

…

A/N:

If you can tell me what religions have been researched for the purpose of completing this chapter, you get a surprise of your choosing! (Give me at least three, since -unless you are studious and love to research- you may not be able to guess them all. And 2 are already a given...try to make it interesting...please.)


	15. Chapter FOURTEEN: WAKEY WAKEY

A/N: This is to be considered the bonus for last week's miss.

…

In this chapter...

did it all work as they hoped? I really hoped to make you wait for this chapter but here you go...

Disclaimer...warnings...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Fourteen:

wakey wakey

***...***...***

They all took turns , in pairs, watching over the slumbering couple. Carlisle was allowed to check on them only when all the pack and The Cullen coven was present...none of the mortals.

_Just in case._

Embry and Paul were playing cards during their shift when they heard a groan, _"uhrgh"_

They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with widening eyes.

Another groan and some shifting around, _"uhrgh"_

"Uh..Jake? Bella?" Embry said with hesitation. His hope was already on shaky grounds but he couldnt help holding on to it.

"somebody hit my head with a train..." A groggy slurry groan said.

"JAKE!" They both yelled happily excited running up to the bars to get a look at their brother, who was currently facing away from then, sitting on his side and trying to lift himself up.

"shhh! My fucking head is pounding." he begs with a painful groan whisper, waving at them with one hand for their silence.

Just then, Bella shifts and whimpers painfully, _"huhn"_

"God! My head!" She whimpers.

Paul and Embry look at each other nervously.

"Bella?" Jake asks.

"Jake?" she whimpers confused, then asks whimpering, "Why do I feel like I have been...beaten to an inch of my life?"

Jake pushes himself up and staggers a bit finding support on the wall behind him while covering his eyes and forehead with his hand, head still hanging low.

"ugh...I feel the same way." Then he looks up, "where are...?" Has going to ask then narrow his eyes at the fact that his brothers are on the other side of bars, "what-ta hell? Did I get arrested?"

A collective gasp and a couple of hissed comments of _'oh, shit!'_ escaped the boys when they noticed Jake's appearance.

"arrested?" Bella said alarmed, jolting herself to a siting upright position, earning a new set of profanities from the wolf boys and shocking silence from Jacob.

"Bella, honey? I know this is going to sound weird but...can you smile for me?" Jake said sounding tortured, then noticed that he had a hard time speaking and turned around frantically searching for the mirror you usually found in a jail cell...according to what he had seen on TV.

"Oh god, Jake! What happened to your face?" she said in a horrified squeal.

Finding none, Jake realized that the walls were made of a dull metal and reflected somewhat enough for him to confirm. After giving himself a minute to ponder as to what happen, he clenched his eyes shut as he leaned his forehead on the wall, and unable to keep standing he slid down to his knees finally letting out a sob.

After a moment, he realized that Bella was crying too and he moved to look for her and went to her, wiping the trails of his own misery.

When he got closer, she pulled back with a terrified expression, her whimpering getting louder as was her crying. She begged, pleading as she chanted over and over, "Please, no...no, no, please...no, please, please.."

He didn't know what she was begging for but he stopped approaching her and decided to speak to his brother's instead, his voice defeated as he stared at her, "I need a mirror...please..."

A couple of heartbeats passed making everyone realize that he was speaking to those outside of the barred area.

Paul nor Embry questioned his reasons for the request..._they_ had seen it too.

Surprisingly, it was Paul who returned, but he brought down more than just a mirror. Apparently, everyone was upstairs, trying to find solace in each other and keeping their hope alive when he mumbled the awakening they all awaited for had occurred.

They all ran down the stairs, almost trampling over each other before he could say anymore.

Gasps, denials, calls for different divinities and several different whispered expletives where heard when they got sight of their friends new looks.

"umm..." Paul said, pushing through the thongs of frozen people to get closer to the bars but hesitated, deciding that it may not be so safe to get too close after all, "...catch...", he said as he threw the asked for item.

Jake kept his face low as he reached for the mirror, which - thankfully - had ended by him with out braking.

Hesitantly, he pointed the reflective side towards himself...with diminishing hope, as if in the last few moments the whole thing would prove to be a trick of his sleep ridden eyes...a nightmare he could wake up from.

Of course, the prove of the unsubtle changes were on the reflection before him.

_What had happened? _

_How did this happen? _

And most of all...

_why?_

He didn't let the dam of his emotions overflow. His time would come soon enough...right now he understood that he couldn't breakdown, not just yet.

He had to be there for Bella.

"here, honey. You...uh..._need..._to look..." He said laying the mirror face down in the middle between them. He knew it was the coward way out, but he didn't want to tell her.

He wished he could be able to save her from the sorrow that awaited her.

They stared at each other unmoving.

It had been a while, but Bella had calmed down quite a ways - since the odd looking Jake she had woken to seemed to be acting as the old Jacob she remembered - but she was still afraid.

She reached for the mirror, keeping her eye on any fact moves he might make, and slowly began to turn it. Afraid of what she will see, but his had shot to stop her before she could recoil, earning a gasp from her at his sudden proximity...the warmth of his hand.

The sudden electric shock that shot from the connection of their hands up her arm, making the hair in the back of her nape stand on end and take a sudden sharp breath...her eyes growing wide.

It wasn't fear she felt.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel afraid all the same at the unknown disarming new feeling.

"no matter what, I am here for you honey...always...and you will always be the most beautiful creature to have walked the earth" he said with determination. He hoped that he could be her rock, but the truth was that he was barely holding on himself.

Her stomach felt heavy with feeling of doom overshadowing everything she felt before now.

She looked down at the device as he let go of her. She hesitated at first then quickly turned the large hand-held, plastic square and gasped at the image, "ohmygod!" she whimpered, as she dropped it trembling.

A/N:

**insert evil laugh here**


	16. Chapter FIFTEEN: I PUT A SPELL ON U

A/N:

This one goes out to you as my little TWIZTID Valentine's Day wicked gift...muahahahaha!

Why _Twiztid_ you asked? Why _wicked_ you say?

…

Disclaimer...blah blah blah.

I have warned you before...but here it is one more time.

****WARNING****

**LEMONY SMUT**

***...***...***

Chapter Fifteen:

I put a spell on you,

And now you are mine...

***...***...***

Jake had been holding a sobbing Bella for the better part of the hour. She had calmed down some and was glad to have Jake allowing her to collect herself.

He had been too fast for everyone's eyes. His arms wrapped around her tightly to hold her together in this moment, allowing her to fall apart.

Edward had left her because he thought he was a monster. He had tried to convince her of it before giving into her advances earlier. He called himself a _masochistic Lion _and she called herself _stupid lamb_.

She had fallen to the abyss...allowing the darkness to swallow her whole.

That was only till Jacob furrowed his way in.

Greasy bike parts and insistent nonsense talks, following on her newly acquired quirks of no music and dangerous stunts. He was better for her than even she realized.

Then Jacob had tried to leaver her too. Said he was _not...good. Not anymore_. That he was _once...a good kid_. Only, he was following Sam's orders, but he couldn't stay away for long.

If anyone understood what she felt right now...it would be one of these two people. One more than any other since – by the looks of it – he was going through the same thing.

She couldn't help the guilt of her selfishness at being glad not to be going through this alone.

Finally, she decided she needed answers.

"How did this happen?" She whispered, her moment of numbness gave her a moment to feel void of emotion. Far too exhausted to emit anything other than the need to know.

He pulled away form her a little and she maneuvered so her back was against the wall, Jake was sitting facing her while everyone else were sitting, looking at her and Jake from the other side of the bars.

Some, you could tell, had been crying. Tear tracks were present on their red or darkened cheeks, eyes swollen and bloodshot. There was a sniffle here and there sometimes in chorus – at times with whimpers – from one or two of the girls.

"I want to find out as much as you do..." Jake mumbled with a heavy sigh, slumping forward, his elbows on his thighs, head heavy on his hands.

"what are we?" She said in the same stoic whisper, her sight set on her hands.

The strangeness of something that belonged to her, but now she found so..._alien_.

"I don't know..." He said sounding as defeated as he had earlier, rubbing his face twice then through his hair to the back of his neck while he moved his eyes to the ceiling. Desperate for a shred of hope, but feeling doomed to this new existence forced upon him...for the second time.

He felt somehow responsible for the unforeseen turn to these series of unfortunate events.

"um...if I may...I _think_ I have some answers for you." Old Quil spoke up.

Bella pushed herself up and waked to the bars, Jake following, hope gleaming a slight gleam in their eyes, "please...tell us what you know."

He began to tell her everything: what he learned happened in Italy, what happened to Jake...how they were found, captured, how they found the legends...explaining what they are.

"...succubus..." She whimper whispered, her eyes filing and overflowing again...but no sobs wrecking her anymore. The shock of the news and exhaustion from all the emotional upheaval not allowing her to grieve much longer, "...incubus..."

Saying it brought the heaviness of the reality like a boulder over her, pushing her to fall on her ass with a thud. Jake had been on the ground long before her, holding on to the bars for slight support. His knees had given in from under him as the story was reaching its end, and the truth had settled. He knew the stories well. His grandmother had told him when he was younger, he knew the end of the tale.

"is that why everyone is so far from the bars?" Jake said through clenched teeth, angry that this had happened to them.

"yes." Sam said, continuing to explain, not at all ashamed that they were taking precautions till they knew it was safe, "You can't blame us for wanting to be cautious...given the circumstances and what we have gone through."

Jacob nodded. It was true after all. He _really_ couldn't blame them.

"Can we, at least, have some food and water then? Bella here and I have been K.O.'ed for almost a week and if I feel my stomach in the back touching my spine, I can only imagine how famish Bella is." He said turning his head, hating that he had to go through the humiliation of having to ask for something so...innate.

At least hey were dressed. Bella had a long sleeved purple night gown - expensive, no doubt - while he had on a shirt and a pair of sweats. The feel of the material was soft. He was sure that the price to these added to the prior would be more than what he earned in more than a couple of car jobs.

Both of them had socks on too.

"On it." The big. burly, Cullen dude, Emmett, said disappearing from sight in a flash.

"Anything specific in mind?" The mother leech asked kindly.

"whatever's fine." Jacob said trying not to be rude when what he really wanted to say was 'whatever a succubus and an incubus can be satisfied with'...but he knew that wouldn't go well with everyone...even less with poor Bella, who was still glassy eyes and unresponsive.

He turned away from the bars...from everyone's piercing eyes, and took some time and finally look around. The _'living area'_ he and Bella had been shoved into was about half of the basement, but smaller than on the other side of the bars by a quarter. No matter how large the _room,_ it still made him feel_...claustrophobic._

Being used to his prior inherited shape-shifting abilities, Jake was used to running the open spans of the forest. Also, he remember his laid back life style and being able to come and go as he pleased form his small home in the rez.

Slowly, Jake began to get angry.

He noticed that there was no_...facility_ access of _any_ kind.

_What did they expect for us to do when the time came? What about showering? _

He started _feeling...uncomfortably_ _unclean_ as they voiced _all_ that had happened while they had been..._out of control_.

"I can't help but feel your rapid changing emotions. What is going through your mind that is causing this? That is, if you don't mind my asking." The blond male vampire, Jasper, asked.

Jacob looked at him confused for a second.

"he is an empath." Bella said walking closer to sit next to him on the floor, in the corner by the bars, "well, a bit more than that really, but it gets the point across."

"is my ability," he clarified, "Alice has clairvoyant visions. I can feel...and _control_ emotions."

Rather than express his irritation over this new invasion to privacy, he relented on bringing his worry to their attention, "I was freaking-over the fact that there is no access to facilities in here for...when the time calls..." Jacob explained annoyed, avoiding looking up. He felt Bella shift uncomfortably at the - otherwise going unnoticed - observation.

"Pardon my forgetfulness," he said, unusually shameful, "This side of the...uh..._room_...it is the cubicle-like-structure on the right...your left. We built it keeping in mind your right to..._privacy_. The walls in that room are well insulated. Its even hard for those of us with _enhanced_ abilities to hear _anything_ inside." a growing side smirk drew on his face as he continued to explain with a slight bow, "Emmett's idea, of course."

Jacob felt his face growing aflame and coughed, lowering his head to allow his hair to hide his embarrassment at the leech's innuendo.

"not that the privacy isn't appreciated, but why the enhancement on noise filtering?" Bella asked innocently and honestly curious.

Jacob felt his cheeks burn as the vampire took it upon himself to bring light on the situation, "As demons who have very overactive libidos and are known, so far, to mostly feed on energy expelled during intercourse, it is expected that your encounters will be rather-"

"okay, you can stop! I don't need to know any more thanks!" Bella interrupted hastily, feeling like could actually lit up in flames if some sort of combustible was found too near by.

"so...um...yeah..." She said awkwardly, then stood up quickly and walked – practically ran- to the other side of the small room, most likely to get as much distance from the other two and herself.

Get a grip on composure and all.

Jake rolled his eyes feeling back to normal – sort of - and shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

_Who knew that not even after turning into a succubus demon, after going on a seduction rampage and trying and seemingly having succeeded in some cases, would make the shy-blushing Bella have the slight ability to talk about sex?_

"Good going!" Jake said sarcastically.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, "she _did_ ask."

"yeah...but did you have to be so specifically crude." He said to the vampire who was about to respond when he was completely ignored.

The aroma hit Jacob before he saw it all come down. Both Esme and Emmett balanced the food on – not trays...no – PLANKS!

MASSIVE ARM WIDE, HUGE PLANKS!

He was certainly shocked at the impressive amount of food that was brought down. The assortment was plentiful: chicken and cream of broccoli soups, steak, potatoes, vegetable medley, bread, cold cuts, cheese, pasta with three different choices of sauce, sushi, roasted chicken, Chinese vegetable rice...even pizza and wings. Drinks were not a miss either; water soda wine beer...and god knows what else.

"um...I think you forgot the turkey and the sweet potato pie." He said to be a smart ass. It was his nature. A few snickers and huffs from the pack followed with small smiles from the vampires at the _normalcy_ of the banter.

"I am truly sorry about the turkey but the desserts are still backing." she said with a slight smile, " and I do hope you leave room for my sweet potato pie. Bella used to tell me it was to die f-"

Once she noticed what she said, she apologized profusely and left immediately after.

Embry tried to lighten the mood, by introducing himself as a waiter, and asking Jacob and Bella what he wanted from the menu. He accepted his friends attempt gratefully and chose to begin with cream of broccoli, while encouraging Bella, who then chose a bowl of the think chicken soup.

The sight was mouth-watering.

Jake took a spoonful into his mouth at the same time Bella did.

"ugh." Jacob said, spitting the food back into the dish. Bella shared his feelings saying "Gross..." at the same time, imitating his actions, surprisingly enough.

Jacob looked strangely at his food for a moment, then reached for hers returning them to a gaping Embry, asking who was gaping at them with uncertainty, "We would like to try something else if you don't mind."

Carlisle excused himself politely and made a swift exit as Embry served Jacob another dish, "sure. Its gotta be all the leech smell. Maybe she touched it?" his friend joked, but having tasted the food first hand, the young friend knew that it was not the case.

No one missed the apologetic look, or the worried understanding nod the two mortally born enemies shared about the comment.

This time Jacob had decided for the stake and potatoes while Bella chose the pasta with shrimp Alfredo sauce, both with some bread on the side.

When they had the same reaction, they began to get worried, and honestly a little more freaked out.

Jacob reached for my third try, but didn't dig in right away. He took his dish far from the bars to the other side of the room, where he was sort of..._psyching_ himself _into_ being able to enjoy the dish he once found himself so fond of, while Bella was to be given her own third serving, when a scream called my attention.

"GET AWAY FROM HER EMBRY!"

It had been Angela.

Jacob turned to catch a glassy-eyed, soft-smiling Embry in a seduced trance with Bella. A smoky substance escaping her lips and greedily being inhaled by the doped werewolf like a needed fix. One hand wrapped around him tightly while her other reaching inside his cut offs and molesting him while trying for dear life to lay a kiss on his lips because the others were trying to snatch him from her firm grip. She whispered huskily as he moaned and whimpered, responding eagerly to her ministrations. Embry's own left white knuckled grip against the bars while reaching for his assaulter with the other asking for more and agreeing to her words of it not being enough.

They succeeded in pulling him away and snapping him awake, but not before he had already climaxed all over her hand and on the metal slabbed floor inside their prison.

She immediately got on her hands and knees and began to lick the sticky substance - after every lick a purring sound, a shiver down her spine and a satisfied look on her face – in expressive enjoyment.

When Jake witnessed what was happening he was shocked -and a little disturbed - when the whole scene...the sight of it made him feel..._aroused._

...and...so, so _hungry_.

While the rest of the people were distracted, checking on Embry with their backs turned to him, he stalked closer to the bars and whispered her name...in an apparently inaudible tone...unless you were _his prey_.

"_Leah."_

The she-wolf became eerily still. Jacob whispered again, invading her subconscious, _"come to me Leah."_

She turned and started to walk slowly. She felt like she was sleepwalking, watching from the sidelines as her body obeyed another.

He encouraged her, his voice keeping her under his spell, _"that's right beautiful, come to me."_

He called _her_ beautiful.

Another step.

_Just like he used to._

Another step.

Its sounded so..._familiar_.

Another step.

The _husky_ tone...the _raspy_ voice...

Another...

_Sam._

And another...

Once she was close enough he took her in his grasp. He let her inhale his _enchanting_ _breath, _as he instantly groped her breast with the right hand while, simultaneously, wrapped the other around her and got a hand hold of her round, firm ass. Jacob licked what little he could reach of her slender neck, making her whimper slightly while sliding the gripping, right hand down her body into her string shorts, and lost no time to get a hold of her pleasure button. She gripped the bars with while knuckles as his small, slow, firm circles then became faster and faster, to match her increasing heartbeats in speed making her breathing shorter.

"_Let me please you." Sam begged, "Give you what you so desperately want." _

"_yes...m-more...please..."  
><em>

She began to tremble, almost giving into him, when he felt someone pulling desperately at the arm he had wrapped around her. Jacob didn't let go, but tightened his grip and probed her faster with the other hand.

Leah ignored the screaming and ruckus going on around her. Nothing else matter. No one other than her Sam...he was finally returning to her. She had been a fool in thinking she could be over him.

She came with a shudder and shaky pants of breath. Jacob curved his limber fingers to scoop as much as he could of her dripping essence, then allowed them to take her from him. He moved back fast from the bars, not letting anyone take his...nourishment. Smirking, he watched as they tried shaking her but she remained glassy eyes...looking..._satisfied._ He knew it would take at least a full half an hour to her to finally _'snap' _out of _his_ trance.

Jacob then turned to see Bella give the metal floor a long lick with her wicked tongue, in ecstatic mid feed. It was hard, but he waited for her eyes to open and come into focus on him. Jacob observed with growing perverse excitement as her eyes lightened, glowing electric blue with lust, as she watched him. His tongue darted to his sticky phalanges, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he _engorged_ himself in his own victims essence.

Bella stood slowly and stalked towards him, determined to find the fire that will burn her alive.

Little did she know that he was prey to no one.

The pack and Cullens gaped astonished to silence as they watched them _feed_ on the collected specimens and then proceeded to attack each other.

Alice watched again remembering her thoughts matching a prior – much more horrifying situation – one, and couldn't help but think the line.

_It was like witnessing a car crash. You knew you couldn't stop it, yet you couldn't look away._


	17. Chapter SIXTEEN: CRASH IN TO ME

A/N: I guess the story has you so intrigued that you all ignored the a/n at the end of ch 13. Should I consider that as good or bad? **shrug** eh...

**ACKNOLEDGEMENTS **

**Welcome New Reviewers...**

Twilight0320 – glad to have an un-closeted freak with in our mists. The more the merrier!

Amberosia1 – I'm glad to keep u interested. Keep locked on and checking!

**Welcome Back Returning Reviewers...**

KarinV – your intuition is getting scary. (Because of you I am rewriting several parts.)

**Peace and Chicken wings peepers and stalkers!**

…

In this chapter...

First part...The words in italic are their thoughts, Jacob's and Bella's. I wanted to tell you who thought what, but then I thought...it kinda works for both of them at times. So instead I will let you read and let your imagination soar. After all..sex is not supposed to make sense...because its an act ruled by instinct and driven by lust...now, if love is also part of the equation, then you are like me...very lucky indeed.

**STILL UNDER ****WARNING****? YEP. THIS ONE IS A ****LEMONY**** ONE FOLKS.**

And you got it...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Sixteen:

Crash into me

***...***...***

As soon as Jacob's rough skin touched Bella's smooth one, the powerful burst of passionate lust overtook them both.

The taste of her wicked tongue on his.

_So, so sweet._

Nothing existed around them as their tongues mingled in the oral cave of the other.

_More._

Her smell_..._

_God that smell. _

It was like nothing he ever scented before.

_Sweet._

A humming beacon.

_Home._

It permeated his senses.

_More._

His hands wrapped with her silky mane, pulling the most delicious groans, moans and sexy sounds.

_My name. _

Her body undulating, trying to grind onto his, in search for that sought after satisfaction.

_Inside. _

He ripped at the fabric keeping him from her as she clawed at the one covering his skin from reaching hers.

_Now._

His hands find purchase on her breasts, where he relents to indulging on the soft, molding flesh, while his lips find a hardened peak to tease and nibble on.

_Give me._

Her body jolts and meets with his.

_Yes._

Her legs separate allowing one of his to fall in between, and he guides one to bend and wrap around his hip, placing heat against heat.

_Want._

He moves her other leg out of the way and bends it to mirror the other.

_groan_

She lifts her hip which rolls them over, but he rolls them again before she knows whats happened.

_gasp_

He grabs her hands and holds them above her head while holding her hip still with the other.

_whimper_

He enters her while locking eyes with hers. Deliberately slow, watching her melt under his touch.

_Take._

He paces as she matches his rhythm. Which gets faster to match their beating drums.

_More._

His thrust become demanding as she submits to his claim.

_Yours._

He watches her climb and doesn't hold back.

_Please._

He makes her burn with a bite that shakes the earth beneath her, as she her own pulls him to oblivion with her.

_Mine._

Satiated they lay, exhausted, fading to bliss unknown to any other.

_Stay._

Hunger satisfied.

…

In the dark, the receding mind falls to the will of the subconscious, allowing memories of moments past to flow freely like a movie reel.

…

_He had been frantic with panic. _

_He begged her to keep trying._

_Demanded she not dare leave him while continuing to apply the little he remembered..._

_Chest compressions..._

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

five...

_Pushing a slow firm breath through frozen blue lips...repeat..._

again.._._

_Till, finally on the third try... _

_He sagged over her body._

Relief.

_She sputtered, spewing the salty liquid remains that clogged her lungs. Feeling that her skin was close to Arctic levels, he quickly picked her up and ran, faster than human speed and not caring if he was seem in his state of undress, to his rustic cabin._

_She shivered and trembled at the wind hitting her, making her snuggle to his body leeching for warmth. _

_He responded by holding to her tighter and running faster. _

_Once inside the door he took her straight into the bathroom and sat her on the small, free counter space, and left suddenly. She gasped at the loss of his heat and trembled harder wrapping her arms around herself, hoping to keep the residual radiation she had absorbed from him for a bit longer. _

_He returned with several folded towels still hot from the dryer, placed them over the toilet lid and pulled her off the counter carefully, helping her stand on her own shaky legs. Her quivering limbs betrayed her and failed at their task, but Jake was faster than gravity. _

_Bella was glad for that. _

_Her frequent visits to the hospital were becoming considered to be more like a sort of 'social call' by the staff, who now began saluting her on fist name basis and talking town gossip, while treating her, like acquainted long friends visiting over coffee. _

"_you think you can stand?" He asked softly. _

_Her voice was raspy and rough in response, "no."_

_He nodded slightly a few times, pursing his lips in pensive pause. He had grown accustomed to aiding his paralyzed father, yes. _

_This, however, was a _whole different thing_. _

_This was Bella! _

_The girl who has paraded his fantasies since he had reached puberty!_

_He shook his head from the track his mind was on and tried keeping perspective in check. _

_She was soaking wet, her legs were failing her and - by the looks of her blue lips and still shivering form - was freezing her ass off, with probably a bad case of pneumonia in the works. _

_She needed to get warm, wash the salt from her body, and change into something dry...soon._

"_do you trust me?" He asked locking with her eyes with an pleading, yet determined stare. His insides felt like hundreds of trapped, fluttering butterflies trying to find a way out._

"_Of course.." she answered with out hesitation, staring back at him with those wide trusting doe eyes that made his insides melt.._

_Jacob then closed his eyes, inhaled a large gulp of air deeply and released in a slow calming breath. _

I can do this. I can do this.

_He gulped nervously as he opened his eyes and stared into her trusting ones, then breathed,"okay." _

_He pulled away from her after leaning her against the counter, placed her hands on the counter and told her to hold on tight._

_His hands slowly left hers and made their way to the top button, hesitated a second and then began to nimbly undo the first, the second..._

_the third..._

_Her breathing was fast, her heart pounding nervously against her chest...barely holding on to her composure. _

_He wasn't doing any better._

_He pushed her opened shirt, pushing it back over her shoulders, helped her take earn arm out of each each sleeve, and dropped it on the floor - in a sopping heap - by the hamper. _

_He crouched low and lifted her left foot, took off the soaked shoe and pulled the dripping sock, repeating the procedure with the other foot. _

_Staying low, he looked up at her eyes first for a second or two...giving her time to stop him from the next step. _

_Bella took in a deep breath and with pursed lips, nodded fast, then avoided looking at him while feeling heat already rising to boiling temperatures - tinting her cheeks red, she was sure of it - as he – much too slowly - first snapped the clip open, then slid the zipper down. _

_To both of them, the sound of the unlocking pins as the zipper was pulled down was loud and seemed to get louder and slower the further down it went._

_Jacob's breathing was rapid and not unnoticed was the fluttering of her chest matching his pattern._

_He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, to calm himself and mentally berating himself to keep focus, as he lifted both hands to her hips and bent the damp jean flaps, pulling them down, first revealing the microfiber baby blue piece of fabric keeping her modesty from his hungry eyes. _

_He redirected his eyes to her feet, lifting one then the other, to rid her of the frigid fabric and tossed it aside. _

_keeping his eyes adverted, he stood up and turned to the shower, turning the knobs till he found the temperature adequate and turned again to face her. His arms opened and hesitating at first, wrapped around her and beneath her, lifting her bridal style and depositing her inside of the bathtub. _

_Not caring that he himself was getting soaked by the warm spray along with her, he stepped inside and held her against his chest – adding his high temperature to aid the thawing process._

_She relaxed as he heard her sigh of contentment once the water hit her freezing skin, she whispered,"thank you." _

"_sure, sure." he whispered back, laying his cheek over her sea-salted hair._

_He turned her and while holding on to her with one arm, reached for his two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, poured some over her mane and massaged it into her crown, using the soapy remains to wash her back. _

_He cursed himself silently for forgetting to go to the store get some body-wash or soap bars like his father told him to do the day before. _

_Patrolling schedules had been murder lately and money had been tight since the increase in his appetite._

_Bella pivoted so her back was to him, when he motioned to retrieve his hold on her she gripped at his arm around her stomach and pleated with slight panic, "don't go." _

_Her voice was still rough, her throat most likely raw from her..._

_He shivered, not wanting to think about it._

"_I'm not going anywhere." He said in earnest determination, tightening his hold on her to emphasize his promise._

_She reached for his shampoo conditioner combo and, after pouring some on her hands she lathered it some, using the suds to wash off the ocean from her body. It was his turn to suck in a sharp breath as she felt the heat of embarrassment reached her cheeks when she dipped her hands inside the small pieces of fabric that kept her covered, but she needed to rid herself of the grainy feeling of the salt and sand mixture that had sneaked in between there. _

"_Jake. I'm-um..done." She stuttered, not because she was cold, but the awkward situation. _

_She had never even worn a bikini...ever. So, THIS was far more naked that she ever been, yet she couldn't understand why she didn't feel uncomfortable. _

_THAT's what made it awkward._

_He reached around her and shut the water off, opened the curtain and grabbed a towel. He wrapped Bella in the clean white fluff and carried her out of the tub and set her on the counter again. Then he grabbed the other towel and turned to her, his cheeks darker as he seemed to think of what to say, "I'm um...going to take these off behind the curtain and um...wrap this towel around myself so I don't track more water all over the floor, kay?" _

_She nodded and he hid behind the flowy plastic sheet. The thud of his soaked shorts hit the tub with a dull _THRUP! _A minute later an awkward Jake stepped out to drop said shorts over the wet pile._

"_um...think you can...um..walk now?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye._

_She pushed off and his hand shot to get a grip on her to help her steady herself. She looked stable enough but was proven wrong when on her first step she collapsed. _

_Jake was her hero, once again, stopping her imminent meeting with the hard floor by coming to her rescue._

_He chuckled lightly at her clumsiness, finding it nothing less than adorable, and joked as he lifted her bridal stile once again, "you are as graceful as a newborn giraffe, Bells."_

"_some one has to keep _you_ on your toes." She responded drily._

_He chuckled some more and she bit her lip to keep from doing the same._

_Jacob sat her on his bed, "There's the only stuff I have that might fit." He said motioning to a few folded items beside her, "they are mine from...before. They will probably still be huge but-"_

"_no...it'll be fine...um.." she said, with a slight uneasy smile, shaking her head dismissively at his worry._

"_I'll find something in the laundry room so..." He said pointing towards the door with his thumb._

"_w-wait..." she said, her voice wavering...she felt unsure._

"_yeah?" _

"_why?" She asked._

"_why. What?" He asked confused, leaning on the door frame, relieved he was able catch and holding up the towel that had come dangerously close to dropping. _

"_why is it you keep trying...no matter how much I...um...turn you down? Why haven't you given up on me like...?" She asked, suddenly finding the fuzz from the towel rather interesting. _Like them...like him...like everyone else..._"why do you keep...saving me?"_

_Jacob shifted a little bit, not really wanting to tell her but he know that she deserved the truth, with one hand he scratched the back of his neck as he responded, "Well, its not a secret that...I- um...have...uh..." light chuckle, "...f-feelings...for you..." he took in a deep breath and then began a small rant, "Plus, its obvious that somehow, being around me lifts your mood...or something." He paused but his demeanor gave away that there was more, his voice was low when he finally spoke, hoping it would go unnoticed, "I like to...delude myself into thinking that...it may just be because..." _

"_because?" she pushed, her heart thumping rapidly with anxiety, like watching a train-wreck._

"_...because...because I may be...growing? on you?" He asked timidly. He was afraid of her rejection, no matter how confident he may have acted before. He knew he could have his pick from the bunches of girls that threw themselves at him and his pack brothers daily, no matter where they went...hell, SHE knew...but he didn't want any of them. _

_He wanted Bella._

_Bella thought about what he said. The weight of his words echoing thought her mind. _

'its no a secret that I have feelings for you.'

_OF COURSE it isn't._

_She wasn't blind not deaf. It didn't come as a surprise either that he had noticed the change in her personality while in his presence. Yet she didn't know how much he had actually noticed._

_There had been so much going through her mind since. She felt better around him, yes...but his growing feelings for her would become a problem. She didn't want to lead him on._

_She thought about the last things said a bit._

'I like to...delude myself into thinking that...it may just be because...'

'because?'

'...because...because I may be...growing? on you?'

Was she leading him on?

_Memories of the times they spent together sprung into her mind._

_All the silent understandings, the music thing, the dangerous stunts...the bikes._

_The little jives the pack had thrown at them..Jacob defending their honor against his own tribal brothers._

_The possibility that her own feelings were growing for her best friend was not a far fetched one. Bella recalled the comfortable feeling in the shower. She knew that trusted him implicitly...but besides trust and feeling comfortable...could she let herself love him? _

_She couldn't let herself get confused and chance hurt him...or worse...herself. _

_The sad part about this whole thing was that she HAD thought about this. _

More than once.

_But as a wolf, he till could do that little thing that could ruin everything. _

Imprinting. 

_She knew deep inside she needed him. More than anything. Loved him too. So much in fact, that she would try...if not for imprinting impeding in their happiness. _

_She was not as strong as Leah. _

_She wouldn't survive being left behind a second time. _

_Specially not by Jacob._

_So, she did what they did best, redirected the serious discussion to humorous banter. _

_Back to comfortable _

"_You mean like a weed?" She said unable to stop her bubbling giggle._

_Jacob was shocked at her come back. _

_Here he was, heart on his sleeve, and what does she do? She makes a joke out of it? _

_He was having none of that._

_He secured the towel as best as he could and stalked towards her smirking mischievously, "so, that's what you _really_ think of me. Huh."_

"_Jake..." She warned, with her face cautious and a warning tone._

"_I confessed my feelings and you laughed at me, Bells. That alone is grounds for punishment." He tells her playfully, sinister smirk growing, still stalking forward._

"_No, please..." She begged, her hands raising in front of her for defense, but instead of showing her mercy he jumped, straddling her, and began to tickle her as she screamed laughing, "JAKE!"_

_They were jerking and moving fast - him enjoying her merriment, her tortured with forced laughter - that they never noticed the slipping materials till it was too late. They stopped laughing and moving abruptly, both feeling their naked skin rub against the one another. _

_Bella felt her face go up in flames, and immediately he was thankful for his dark color, he knew that his cheeks would give her blushing ones a run for their money._

No_...she thought, realizing that the lines were again blurring._

_._..no...not blurring...disappearing.

_Jake makes a bold move, given the precarious situation, and moves to caress her pink cheek with his knuckles, watching her face get darker._

"_I save you because...because I can't help it. Spirits! You are beautiful." he said closing his eyes, his shoulders slumping a little as he let out a heavy sigh, "I'll keep my eyes closed and then turn around. I will trust you will keep yours shut as I reach for my towel and you reach yours?" He said with a slight smirk and a playful tone, diminishing the heavy intensity of the moment. She wanted to keep it safe and in friends levels still, so he would respect that._

_No matter how much it pained him._

And boy was it painful.

_She giggles and nods in agreement, but the moment he goes to move she lays a hand on his cheek, and caresses his stubble gently, coercing his eyes open. Their smiles disappearing to the sobering moment._

"_Bella..." he whispers, pleading...for her to stop or to continue...for this not to be another dream. He doesn't know. _

_What he does know is that her soft, wet lips are now moving with his and their arms wrapping around each other needfully._

_The fleeting thought crossed his mind of being the level headed one..._

_...but right now..._

_...he just..._

...couldn't_. _

_...stop._


	18. Chapter SEVENTEEN: AINT IT FUNNY

Thank you to my loyal reviewers, and a HOLLA at my stalkers.

I am sorry for the short a/n, but I don't feel well.

Here is the chapter...

Nothing harsh. Just a filler, but it has more of our lovely twilight characters interacting, dealing with the odd curved balls I keep throwing their way

No warnings in this one. Don't mean it will be boring though.

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Seventeen:

Ain't It Funny!

***...***...***

Carlisle researched in his extensive library and called in favors for even more information on Incubi/Succubi's diet preferences, upkeep and control methods.

He had gathered quite a bit of intel, when there was a commotion coming form the basement.

He fleeted don the stairs and found everyone staring wide eyed as Jacob and Bella virtually attacked each other in these_...incredible..._ways.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the shameless audience, he motioned for them to exit. Most of them looked flustered, ashamed and uncomfortable, with the exception of of course, Emmett.

Once upstairs Esme took a rather shaken Leah upstairs, to get cleaned up, while I was updated on the events that had come to occur.

"I expressed to your elder that I thought something like this could happen." Carlisle began.

"you mean that they can _only_ **feed** on...?" Jared said cringing at the thought.

"ugh...That's just_...disturbing."_ Embry said with a shiver down his spine.

He just couldn't _believe_ that he fell under her spell..._again_.

He groaned thinking, _Angela is gonna have a cow.  
><em>

"these creatures-"

"JACOB..." Quil corrected, "...AND BELLA."

"Yes, yes...of course, pardon me." Carlisle apologized and kept going with the information, "they seem to feed on the energy they absorb during the _actual_ act of...umm, but the..._specimen_ collected...could work in many ways for them." he explained with growing difficulty, due to the nature of the conversation. He cleared his throat and continued without looking at anyone, trying to keep his voice in a professional tone, "Amongst this possibilities are; as an aphrodisiac, for control, for reproduction, etc.".

"I'm going to hunt. This is all much too perturbing..._even_ by supernatural standards." Rose said, excusing herself and disappearing with a gust of wind swirling behind her. Carlisle walked at human pace behind her to shut the large red door she had left wide open in her wake.

"well, I say there is more to it than that. We will leave that research to you though, since you seem to be able to scrounge a lot more than us on the subject...and we need to figure something out here. They attacked while everyone was present this time." Sam stated with a furrowed frown.

"I am still stuck on the part about control! Do you mean that they can just pull some strings and boom we are putty?" Jared yelled, completely stressing out.

"well, yes. The more they take from the victim, the more under the spell the victim becomes. It also expands their reach over the victim. Sometimes people connected to the victim are affected as well."

"Oh my god." Embry whimpered, gripping and pulling his short hair in desperation, as he virtually melted into the chair.

_Could this get any worse?_

"I have some good news though." Carlisle said, gaining full attention of the room. He explained that he found some libido inhibitors that could help reduce the hunger needs significantly, which he proceeded to purchase in grotesque, massive amounts, "I put a rush on the order. With any luck, the first shipment will arrive-"

"By noon tomorrow." Alice said, speaking for the first time in days. Jasper walked to her, pulled her to him and kissed her temple in contentment. Things may not be alright, but there was hope.

There was a faint intermittent ring muffled by the plaster walls.

As Carlisle excused himself to take care of the call, Emmett made his way to the somber group and plopped down next to Seth. An obnoxiously smug smirk decorating his expression.

"Whats with you?" Quil asked intrigued.

Emmett chuckled, "those two have given me an idea or two to test out...Rosie will be pleased." His eye brows wiggling suggestively.

"Ugh...It has been proven." Leah said getting up and heading to the door.

"What are you talking about?" An undisturbed

"Men are pigs no matter how long they live for." She answered, leaving through the same door Rosalie had, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Quil shrugged, not seeing her point. Embry was looking at Quil with an expression of awe, shaking his head. He couldn't believe his brother could be so aloof about someone who shared thoughts with him almost on a daily basis.

Carlisle returned, the mood in the room changed instantly.

Esme was at his side in the blink of an eye worriedly.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said, feeling the distress and anxiety that poured out of him in waves.

"I have received some rather interesting and...unnerving news." Carlisle began.

"Could we please cut the theatrics and get to the point here?" Paul asked exasperated. Everyone stared back at him shocked at the sudden burst, "What? You all know that all this dramatic flare is just a waste of time!."

"We will have a word in time about this. But for now," Sam said taking his eyes off from Paul to look at Carlisle with interest, "I am more interested at what can make a leech shake in its boots. Care to take the floor?"

"A friend has gotten word of two unanticipated events. Its presumed that Jane has separated from the guard and those watching believe to have witness her change her...diet. An unprecedented occurrence in itself. Yet what is more shocking is that she seems to be smitten with a human." Esme smiled in contentment to these news.

The pack, however, didn't share the sentiment. A chorus of growls and snarls responded as soon as the shock from the news passed.

"WHAT?" Sam.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Embry.

"NOT AGAIN!" Jared.

"THIS IS SOME BULLLSHIT!" Paul.

"No fucking WAY!" Quil.

It felt like the whole house was shaking.

"Sam...please...allow me to explain," Carlisle pleaded.

Sam shut his eyes and took a long deep breath. The fact that they had no down time from the rapid rising problems was starting to deteriorate his diplomatic side, "Talk."

"Seems like this young gentleman she has been pursuing is suffering from a terminal disease...and though I understand that you may not want another of our kind to roam around the lands even as remotely close as where they are currently residing, I plead you to see the advantage of this." Carlisle explained, already thinking of a plan.

"what advantage are we talking about here?" Sam asked, already knowing that the 'advantage' spoken of included the turning of this unfortunate fellow.

"Jane has _already_ changed her diet and expressed interest in this young...Nickolas Barley...possibly chosen him as a mate, I gather. I say we pursue him to join our coven and adopt our chosen...diet...and live as per _our_ agreement." He paused, "extending the invitation to Jane."

After short consideration and further explanations regarding Jane and her background, It was understood that the advantage gained with her on their side was...exponential.

Leaving us with a heavy heart, young Nickolas fate was decided...well, sort of. Sam added one last condition, "he will not be thrown into this life without knowledge, he must be given the choice. If he decides he doesn't want to be turned, we will not allow it."

"Esme, dear. Will you contact Carmen and make the arrangements." Carlisle asked his wife.

She nodded slightly and disappeared through the halls.

"There is another matter to discuss, here." Carlisle said regretfully, "The Volturi has been...expanding their territory."

"what have you heard?" Sam said setting his eyes on the forest outside through the clear window glass.

"The Norwegian covens have been attacked. The vast majority of their member eliminated, only the few left joined for fear of being destroyed themselves. There is word being spread that the humans will be next. Its expected to be a bloodbath. The potential grown of the guard from the continent becoming their new feeding grounds is...staggering. This may pose a higher thread than we predicted." Carlisle informed.

"Given this new intel., it will not be enough. We will have to try and contact other tribes." Sam conceded.

Jared got up and walked to the door.

"where are you going?" Quil said.

"Billy has contacts with the Lakota and the Cheyenne. I'm going to see if he can arrange for me to stay with the Lakota and begin there." Jared said, uncharacteristically taking charge.

"I will go with you. Take my chances with the Cheyenne. I cant just sit here and do nothing." Quil said following his initiative.

Sam nodded and they left.

Emmett got up and disappeared upstairs, coming down a second later with a couple of backpacks, "so, field trip?"

"and where do you think you are going?" Esme said estranged.

"following the mutts. Someone has to stick around to help more mutts transform. Who better than me?" He deduced, "Rose is gonna be pissed." he finished with a smile, earning a few chuckles and agreements.

"You can go with Quil to the Cheyenne. Well see if someone else can go with Jared to the Lakota." Sam asked.

"I will go." Esme said stepping up already dressed in a jogging suit and taking a backpack from Emmett.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said worried for his mate.

"Its the least I can do, dear." She answered caressing his face lovingly.

"let's go then." Emmett said winking and then, he was gone.

"Well call." Esme said, disappearing as well.

Leah walked through the door, right after the mother vampire had left.

"where's the fire?" She said.

Rosalie stepped around her, disgust visible on her face as she passed the she wolf.

"ugh...still here I see." She said with disdain.

Leah snarled with annoyance at the leech.

Sam thought about what had happened downstairs and what could happen if Jake got his claws near her and the solution became clear.

"you..." he said pointing at Leah, whol looked back at him trying to figure him out, " you will be taking a field trip."

"a what?" Leah said in shock, obviously not expecting it, "now?"

"Your mission is to gather more allies. Your destination will be given to you by Billy and you will not be traveling alone." Sam alpha commanded, ignoring her subordinate response.

Leah's spines straightened, becoming the soldier much to her annoyance.

"I can take care of myself." She barked back narrowing her eyes at Paul.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I'm not the one going with you!" Paul said, his hands in front of himself defensively, holding back a smirk, knowing perfectly well who Sam had in mind.

"Then who?" Leah said looking back at her Alpha, hearing but ignoring Paul huffing while muttering _'this is gonna be good'_.

"Rosalie."

"WHAT?" Rosalie and Leah, both, screeched immediately at his words.


	19. Chapter EIGHTEEN: Its all relative

This chapter is another filler and pretty soft as far as the others are concerned. No warnings and pretty short. But gives you insight to two people we need to keep an eye on.

I know I know...**insert eye roll**...you want the juicy stuff.

Have no worries, I got you covered. Haven't I shown I can hang with the big boys?

Anf when it does get posted you will be thankful and show me love via reviews galore!

***...***...***

Chapter Eighteen:

It's all relative

***...***...***

Its well known that time is inconsequential to those who can life forever.

The same goes for what is done during this time. Since there is no limitation, an instant could last..._forever._

Edward and Tanya lay naked in each others embrace after their insatiable thirst for each other had finally been quenched. Rest was not needed but they had stopped all the same. Even for creatures of marble, numbness till occurred after too much stimulation.

She sighed, content, while laying over his chest. His hand lazily caressed the expanse of her back up and down her spine.

_Finally._ She thought, closing her eyes, smiling softly, enjoying the moment.

She turned her head and caught sight of a slight smile on his face, his eyes closed. He looked...relaxed...content.

"Whats on your mind?" She whispered, not wanting to disturbed the aura that surrounded them.

"I'm listening to your thoughts." He said, opening his eyes, golden orbs staring back to one another. His smile grew upon hearing her think of her love for him.

Maybe he could let himself move on. Bella would have wanted him to.

That thought sobered him up and he moved to sit up. Tanya sensed the change in mood and knew immediately what had crossed his mind...more like, _who_.

The worse thing about it...she couldn't even get angry about it. The girl had given her life, not only for Edward, but his entire family...and everyone else that had ever had any - however slight - contact with her. So basically, her nobility had given her props for more admiration, placing her in the same value as selfless, renowned people of stature such as Gandhi and Mother Teresa.

She sat up – holding the bed sheet, covering her nude body – longingly looking at Edward, who sat facing away from her.

The fact that he looked like he regretted something that she not only enjoyed but spent decades hoping would happen between them caused her to feel rejected.

"I'm sorry," She said, even though she was far from it, "I didn't mean to cause you further despair."

She did mean that part though. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of more pain for him.

She had gathered the sheet around her and – with her head low, was making her way to the bathroom down the hall, letting him have access to the one adjacent to the room they were in, but a tight hold on her arm stopped her abruptly from her escape.

"I am not sorry," He whispered, meaning every word, "it was the most beautiful experience I have shared with another."

She turned to look at his eyes. His tortured soul seeping through his golden orbs would have made her heart stutter if it wasn't frozen. Still, her being shook with the strength of the pain he radiated.

"although I am still unworthy...I would like a...a chance to...for us to-" Her lips landed on his before he could finish the thought. The movement so sudden that he had barely anytime to register it passing through her mind.

He wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm, but this was no laughing matter.

Edward wrapped his hands around her tightly - and as unheard of at it may be for a vampire - he sort of lost his balance, falling backwards with her landing straddling him, their passion igniting once again.

…

The room was depressingly blend, all around there were people pacing, crying, even sleeping. All waiting to hear about the progressing condition of a loved one.

Two adults sat juxtaposed to her; the middle aged woman, Monica, was red eyed while the middle aged man, Christopher, held her tightly trying to console her...or to hold himself together, she wasn't sure. Watching Nick's parents supporting each other so lovingly caused her to recall her own mother, who last held her and her brother so tightly she could hardly breath, then being ripped from her arms before...

She shook her head from those haunting memories.

This wasn't the time for indulging in self pity, hatred for those who caused the ruin of her life in her past. This was the time to think with a straight mind, void of all extrovert influence.

She had to remember this was not about her, it was about Nickolas.

He is why she found herself in such a mortal environment. This...attachment she felt towards him. This..._unfamiliar_..._emotion_...he _created_ in her. It grew past the walls she had placed around her cold unbeating heart with a life of its own.

Love.

She had grown to love him. Something she had thought impossible in such a miniscule stretch of time. He crawled inside her skin - with every small gesture he made, every joke, every smile - and made a nest for himself inside her cave- like chest cavity.

He had become more to her in the expanse of weeks than her own brother couldn't in centuries. His presence filled her in ways she never thought. It was now, because of him, that she understood the meaning of the once lost concept of love.

Jane had already decided to tell Nickolas the truth about herself, give him the choice she, herself, never had.

The option to either join her in an eternity free of pain and sickness, as her mate, or die swiftly without going through the torture of decaying while still alive.

The double doors opened, revealing a blood splattered scrubbed individual she had come as familiar with as she had with her companions, Dr. Daniel Hubbard.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Barley. Young Miss Sauer." The doctor greeted, "Nickolas is in recovery and we are waiting for the anesthesia effects to loose effect. Unfortunately, the mass was far more integrated to his brain than we had anticipated so we could not remove it. If we had done so, then not only memory and vision but his motor function would have been affected greatly, and given the situation...we rather let him hold on to as much of himself as possible to enjoy the remaining time he has left. I'm so sorry." He said with the same sympathy of a rock and returned through the same hallway doors he had come through, leaving Jane to deal with the broken shadows of the people she had come to share most of her time with while in company of her beloved.

Jane had been in the cold position similar to that of the doctor though. Best the negative be swift than delay the inevitable and cause through this a more torturous end.

Yes, it was a cold approach, but effective.

Though being at the receiving end of this method felt like being stabbed with a knife.

Monica threw herself to the young vampire - her embrace warm and as tight as a mortal could squeeze a marble column - since Jane had yet to react at the news grenade, thinking the girl was in shock - offering her own motherly show of support to the poor orphaned child - when it was her own child that was in the threshold between life and death.

Jane's golden eyes went wide, her body tensing, in astonishment at the display of affection.

Sympathy was also a new concept for her.

Even Nickolas had been careful as to approach Jane's indifferent shrug for this kind of invasion of personal space.

Hugs were something she didn't offer. Not after that time...

Jane shook her head and hesitantly, wrapped her own frozen limbs around the parental unit - and in copycat motion - ever so slightly, leaned her head over the sobbing mother, relaxing...then slowly sagging with the weight of their coming loss.

One she hoped would be her gain.

Shifting uncomfortably, she noticed how she felt oddly guilty about that.


	20. Chapter NINETEEN: ARRANGEMENT&AGREEMENT

A/N:

By now, every one is probably thinking "why is Edward having a fuckathon while everyone else is suffering?" Have no fear, there is a method to my madness. Do recall that Bella and Jacob had such a golden medal worthy fuckathon themselves that even Emmett seemed to be taking notes.

Well, There is much more to look into now, so...on with the show.

No warnings as per usual...

...

In this chapter...

Some filling and some cake in this chapter. A look at to what is happening far from the res to our favorite (and not so favorite) characters.

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Nineteen:

Arrangements and Agreements

***...***...***

Caius watched his brother happily walk down the line of mortals, harvested for the sole purpose of quenching their thirst, picking out his choice. He settled on blond, blue eyed, frightened twins, having Felix deliver them to his private chambers to...play...before eating his meal.

He settled, himself for a young mother with a toddler and her two infants.

The town they had chosen – and easily taken over - to begin their Empire was far from home, but a smart move non the less. It was done this way just in case the humans had a slight chance to fight, they were able to retire before being decimated and regroup in familiar ground before trying once again.

Their feeding was currently controlled to a minimum, while anxiously awaiting the arrival of Eliazar. A vampire with a peculiar skill. He was able to savor the possible gift a mortal would inherit upon turning. Those with gifts would be given the choice of turning, increasing the strength of the guard - defensively as well as offensively - as well as their chances of creating a unified rein over the whole world.

He wondered if his brother would consider the promise made to the now dead mortal girl's promise , who made this all possible to keep those she held dear out of harms way, null and void in his thirst for conquest.

He would approach this subject with care at their next meeting. Right now dinner bells rang on his ears as the screaming morsels were dragged onto his chambers with himself trailing behind.

…

The meeting had gone well.

He learned that there were three here that would be willing to help, should a war ensue.

That was until his _partner_ showed himself before he gave the signal.

_Never_ in his **life...**and he meant NEVER...did he think he would be standing between spirit brothers and a leech to – out of all things possible – avoid the destroying of said leech.

"WAIT PLEASE! HE'S WITH ME! HE WONT HARM ANY HUMANS! I CAN PROVE IT!" Jared yelled after phasing out, begging, palms facing the three menacingly growling wolves who were shaking with the thrill of a possible kill, not caring for his own nudity.

The growls stopped abruptly, they seemed to ponder on his words for a minute and then the head of their family stepped behind one of the others to transform.

"I will give you the chance to explain yourself...but I gotta tell you, the fact that you are here _defending_ that..._thing _and speaking of a war with its kind is not only all kinds of fucked up, but not making ANY sense...or helping your point of argument for that matter." Biyen said angrily, feeling like he was being made a fool of. A feeling he was not fond of.

Jared explained about the Cullens, the treaty...the girl who had - unknowingly – caused two sworn, born, mortal enemies to coexist, and who was now imprisoned with his pack brother due to the dangerous, deranged vampire - who ruled with a massive army of the gifted undead – that was currently threatening the lives – and enslavement of sorts - of every single person with a beating heart walking the earth.

Yo say that the Lakota pack were speechless was an understatement.

Emmett was getting annoyed with the mellow approach and decided this was an excellent time to speak, "look," he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "I know you want to light my ass aflame, but the truth here is, I am the least of your worries and you know it. The shit you seem to choose to ignore is that these Volturi bastards are looking to exterminate my family along with the rest of the world. Not that you care to ask why but I will tell you anyways. It's because we chose to eat from a different menu. In case you don't remember that part of Jared's explanation, it's the non-human kind. Something that apparently makes us lesser that they are in their eyes. I. am going to fight against them...and given the odds...run the same risk of becoming ash as I would if you decide we are not worth believing and joining the cause. I, came along with this mutt here, not only to show you those like me are worth your trust...but to offer my assistance in helping others in your tribe transform due to my proximity, increasing our numbers and thus, tipping to our favor any slight chances at winning the war. Tell us now that you are not interested and that we are wasting our time if that's the case. Cuz if all you are doing is bullshitting then lets just get froggy and be done with it."

Silence, then chuckles and amused expressions were a welcome reprieve from Emmett's little rant.

"get froggy? Is he serious?" Atian, the second in command of the Lakota pack, said.

Jared had been shaking his head trying, and failing miserably, to hold back a laugh, "he was turned during the 80s man, I can't say no more...he's got enough against him by being a leech..."

"Alright. We'll speak to the elders in an hour to discuss all of this and present them with your proposition for more transformations. We'll cross any bridges we find from then on."

…

"it's a pleasure to meet the grandson of my great friend. How is he by the way?" The Cheyenne elder said pleasantly, taking the young visitor through the house to sit at the back porch. The young man had asked for a private audience to discuss something of importance and delicacy.

"agile as a fox for his age, fortunately for us," Quil joked, earning a chuckle from the family friend, Then dug right in to the seriousness of the matter, "...but I am sad to inform you that my visit is not one of fun. I come here representing my tribe in a matter that requires me to search the aid of your tribe for a problem that has gotten out of hand."

"I am all ears, son. What is the problem and what type of aid do you seek?" The elder chief asked.

"Well..." Quil began, seeing no way around this other than to be bluntly honest, "We, the Cheyenne and the Quileute, share some unusual legends. At home, we have come to realize, due to being in close proximity to creatures in these legends - cleverly referred to as the cold ones - that it...brought forth the transformation in many of the young adults and teens. I am one of the many who has undergone this transformation. I am a protector, and I am here in company of a cold one which is one member of the coven which we have a treaty with." upon seeing the eyes of the old man grow wide he quickly explained, "She is not a threat since she feeds on animals rather than the blood of humans. And it is thanks to her and her coven that we have access to take care of a situation that – has literally – come out of the left field." he took a deep breath shaking his head, trying to make sense of it all himself as he spoke of all the crap he and his brothers had been dealing, "believe me when I tell you this...something big is coming...really big. I came to ask if you have any spirit warriors that have had their gene activated or at least had the fever set in." he said with hope.

"wow." the old man said in awe, "did you even take a breath there, son."

Quil chuckled with the old man.

"I just want to get over with this meeting, no offense, so I can go to another tribe and search for more allies." They young wolf explained.

"why did you bring the cursed one with you? Did you not believe we would help?" The old man asked curiously.

Quil noticed his words must have guided the old man to misinterpret his words and, nervously, jumped right in to try and rectify the situation, "no, no, no...She is only here so I can use her presence to help me bring the fever to those with the gene that haven't transformed. Granted we have your blessing, of course."

Chief Akecheta sat back, silent, pensive.

He understood the urgency behind the plea. He knew his friend Quil Would not have sent his young grandson for such an important matter if he didn't think the problem would pose little danger.

"We have two demonstrating the signs of pending transformation. Elan and Koi, they are brothers..." he informed, "but I don't feel like placing my tribe in danger with that thing." he said, not trusting that a blood sucker could be tamed enough to be around his people.

After all, history is an endless cycle, and he would be damned if his tribe was the next in the histories to be massacred.

"Alright, I have a solution. What others are around fifteen though twenty-five here that would have the inactive gene?" Quil asked, all business.

"There are a few, about twelve or so." The Chief responded, taken aback by the tone of the young man. He saw so much of his old friend in him. A warrior.

"One more thing...would you like to meet her?" Quil offered, holding back a smirk. He had grown to know the female leech and knew that her soft demeanor and extravagant beauty would win the favor of the old man.

"uh..I don't-" the older man said uncertain.

"you'll like her, and don't worry...she wont bite." He said drily, and with out waiting for a response, "Esme, come on out."

She stepped out into the sunlight. Her skin reflecting the sun rays as she stepped slowly towards the wooden structure with the grace of a gazelle.

"Nice to finally meet you, although I am saddened that its is under such strenuous circumstances. I am Esme Cullen." She said with a soft comforting smile, extending her hand to salute the astonished older man.

"um...I think he's speechless...give him a moment." Quill said chuckling, Esme's bell like laughter joining his, further amazing the Chief.

…

Leah not angry...no...she had skipped that, hopped right over irate and was just about furious.

_She just couldn't believe that asshole had the balls to order her to pair up with a leech!_

The fact that she had to run in company of this foul smelling bitch was bad enough but now she also had to make sure it was understood she was an ally to those who like herself were created for the sole purpose of eliminating them.

It was an oxymoron in itself if she ever knew of one.

"there is a river a little ways up. I think we should stop there to clean up." The blond vampire said.

Lean huffed annoyed but other than that agreed.

Once by the river, Rosalie ran ahead and stopped by the water while Leah stayed a little behind, using the cover of the trees to phase and redress modestly.

"I thought bloodsuckers didn't get tired. What's gotten into you?" Leah said, walking passed the statuesque figure, sauntering closer to the river where she bent over and scooped some water with her hand to wet her lips.

Rosalie took off the backpack, took out the map and gps to triangulate their location while allowing some rest for the she-wolf bitch.

"I don't. I needed to look at the map and figure out if we are going in circles or in the right direction." She explained, then unable to stop the jab, "besides, you are the one guzzling water like a camel."

Leah snickered at the dry comment, "so, which way to, navigator."

"we should continue that way," She said pointing passed the river, "for about one hundred miles. At our pace it should take us approximately a half an hour. I think we should can camp there for the night and do the final few miles to their territory during the day. It would feel less threatening."

"Just climb up the tree to keep your fancy pants out of being chew toys while I appease them if they get rowdy." Leah said nonchalantly with a shrug, as if what she said was of no importance and everyday occurrence.

"Look, I know you don't like me," Rosalie said, stepping in the line of sight of the she-wolf, "I certainly don't like you." she added earning a placating snicker from the other, "but since we have to work together I think we should regroup. Talk a couple of things through."

"Leah softened her stance, "I hate to admit it, but you are right. We need to present a strong, united front to promote our confidence in our cause."

Amused, Rosalie stepped a bit backwards, "I am impressed, you seem to have an actual brain of your own. And intelligence to boot."

Leah huffed undignified, "not all in the pack are dumb males with nothing to do but chasing their tails in circles. I am a business major..." She said, then remembered she hadn't been in school in months, ..."or was. Before all this shit happened."

"I am sorry for what happened to you," Rosalie said contrite, "If anyone knows how it feels to have all you ever wanted taken from you in one swift move, its me."

Leah looked at The leech's far away look and knew she was being honest. The despair in the other woman's eyes is not something that can be enacted, it has to be felt.

Leah decided to walk the rest of the way in human form, in name of working their issues before their diplomatic encounter. During this walk, Rosalie told Leah of how she was turned. Leah told Rosalie about her transformation.

When they had a fire going, Leah sat on the sleeping bag while she explained lightly about knowing the feeling of heartbreak, and told her the story of what happened between her, Sam and Emily.

A little amiable silence ensued after she was done.

Feeling the stress of the day slump her shoulders Leah laid on the softer surface, "alright, I'm calling it a night." feeling oddly alright with trusting the leech while she slept, closing her eyes after receiving no response.

"you will find someone." Rosalie commented softly.

Leah didn't return a reply, not feeling amused by the leech's try at her comfort.

Rosalie knew the wolf bitch was not sleeping yet, but knew to thread lightly as the air became tense with her last words.

"After what happened, I thought I was going to be alone. Then I found Emmett...and he was..." She paused thinking about how to describe finding him, "..._is_...perfect...like _made_ for me."

"Sam _was_ perfect for me." Leah, sadly, whispered softly.

She had _understood_, had _accepted_ it...there was no changing what was done and truly hoped...trying to move on!

Then that _thing_ – what she refused to admit that it was Jacob, her pack brother - did what it did to her, and the little she had worked so hard to accomplish became a pile of rubbish.

There were no more words...nothing else to say.

Rosalie sat vigilant, keeping the fire going as Leah laid awake for a couple of hours...till sleep finally found her.

* * *

><p>AN: did I do this part justice? do you want to see more of these clandestine meets?

was what happened here expected?

It probably was...I am going to have to step it up.

Oh! eyes on the ball people! Look forward to character 25. Where I intro some new players!


	21. Commercial Break

A/N:

Here is something I couldn't get out of my head.

Let me know how you like it!

...

The screen darkens and you hear a loud rhythmic thump, faint at first and getting louder as a light illuminates first a set of black bicker boots leading up a loose pair of well fitting carpenter jeans, low hung on the hip allowing for the muscled V of a male pelvis on a dangerously dark russet carved body.

The reveal continues up a chiseled chest and finally revealing a serious squared jaw and intense obsidian eyes.

The male specimen stands alone in a spotlight, in the center of the obscure stage before he begins to speak.

His speech begins as the camera slowly closes in on him.

"Snow. Rain pour. Hail or shine. We keep running around the forest...working hard on keeping you safe."

He turns to the camera in a face closeup.

"My name is Paul...and I am one of the Quileute Wolf Pack. We serve people like you."


	22. Chapter TWENTY: DIRTY

….as usual...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty:

Dirty

***...***...***

A commotion from somewhere above them cause their eyes to open lazily.

His hands caressed her naked belly, pressing her back to his chest while he moved slightly to press his nose through her mess of waves, reaching for the crook of her neck. She giggles as he inhaled her scent deeply and let out a sigh of contentment.

Though the circumstances and accommodations left much to be desired, the outcome was still the same, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Bella was his.

_Finally._

A fact that has been proven to him over and over again.

And boy...did he enjoy testing the theory.

The same fact that he didn't care to analyze, but something about it bugged him all the same.

No matter what, now that he had her, he knew he wouldn't let her go.

_Not for the world._

What he did know though, is that now they were paired and joint in more ways than their appearance.

Not that he didn't slightly craved the thrill of control he possessed over others - something he knew he shouldn't enjoy -but it was. so. Yummie.

The hunger they now shared would only be satisfied by one another in such pleasurable ways.

Her lips distracted his train of thought, clouding him in her web of desire, pulling him through the limbo of blur and white noise that so irritatingly seemed to be pushing its way through their peaceful bubble.

The yelling from upstairs became louder as the perpetrators closed in on their space.

Words like..._dangerous_..._not human_..._unsafe_...filtered through, though muffled by the plaster walls and cement.

She huffed and groaned against his lips, annoyed by the soon coming intrusion, and pulled from him. He let her slide away watching her as she looked back at him while biting her lip sensually, taking the sheet beneath – draping it - to cover herself, leaving the comforter on the bed – the only thing covering his delicious form from her roaming, glowing blue eyes.

The sight of her left his skin humming for more.

As she disappeared in the privacy of the restroom, Jacob couldn't help but think about how he found that her new look made her even more attractive to him. Her hair, which was still a rich mahogany with streaks of light and dark red and blue all throughout, had grown to cover her whole torso in think, full tresses. Her skin, though still pale, had a slight blue hue - darkening, fading slightly with the dips of her form – shadowing up her spine and around her hairline. Her body, though still smaller than his, had now form...her thighs and hips were wider, her waist undulated smoothly from her back to her hips -giving her that delicious hourglass look – and her muscles were slightly accentuated in a sexy way. He also noticed that there were subtle white freckles, sprinkled, which were more evident on the darker shaded skin. These also seemed to be mostly congregated around the base of her neck.

Her canines and the teeth before them – more like the first molars - were slightly more prominent and her ears had this elfin, sort of curved point...She was just..._sigh..._beautiful.

He loved the way she clawed and marked him with those razor sharp talons, at that exact moment when she reached the high point of her climax, loosing herself and relinquishing all control, pulling him with her to an abyss of color and steaks of light.

Unequal to any other experience he had shared – including anything shared through the pack mind.

_And Spirits_...how he loved her sky blue eyes even more...the way their electrifying glow made him want to combust when she stared back at him, drowning him in her . The way her skin trembled when from under unbridled passion, and too turn on for words, causes the rise of the aroma that permeated the air around her - as if to accentuate her aroused state – which drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

"Are you going to just sit there and think about how the warm water drips over my skin? Rub these suds all over myself...? all alone?" The siren said sensually with her lusty voice.

He walked to the small room, stepped into to the water behind her caressing her stomach pulling her to him, making her feel his growing arousal, "we couldn't have that...could we," he groan-whispered huskily by her ear before lapping at her lobe, nipping at it, "...huh."

She turned around, her arms wrap around his neck as her hands filter and intertwine with his elongated hair.

Bella opened her mouth allowing for his tongue to dart inside her wet cavern, moaning and groaning as he absorbed her essence.

_Gods, he loved the taste of her._

_Jesus, he made her feel like she was on fire._

She loved Jacob's new look, more than she realized. His once short hair was replaced by long silken locks, even darker than before if that was possible. So dark, in fact, that there was a dark blue hue to it, but you could only see it when the light shined on it just right. His ears called my attention with their new pointed forms, They reminded her of creatures like elves. She learned of their sensitivity by the reaction she was rewarded with, after every lick - every nibble - a delicious growl from deep inside his vibrating chest. That sound, that seemed to just cause her body to tremble with need.

_Oh, please, don't stop._

_I don't want to ever stop._

His dark skin was still russet but there was a dark fade of blue where ever his muscles dipped-in, like an artist had spray painted his shapely form to redefine his physique. This bluish tint faded darker, widening as it lined up his spine and disappeared into his hair line, then peaked around, framing his perfect face.

His eyes. 

_God, how she loved those eyes..._

The way they penetrated her being with the intensity of a thousand suns, burning right through her resolve, every. _Single._ time. Their blue glow electrified her being all the way to her core. She found out that she wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick - like connecting the dots - every new white speck that now adorned his body like stars in the dark of night.

And his hands...those _nails_ that grew - like if they just appeared out of nowhere - raking over her skin and dug into her, when he reached that savory point of no return.

They both hiss at each others touch, when again they were interrupted in mid passionate embrace with the loud bang of the door on top of the stairs to the basement they were currently being held imprisoned.

"-eep me from seeing her much longer! Now help Billy here so he can also see his son!" Charlie's voice boomed, ricocheting off the walls.

Jacob and Bella stared at each other, their eyes loosing their glow and growing wide in horror at being found in such a compromising position by their parents.

They quickly snapped, searching for something to cover their nudity from their parental units, even though they knew that the walls of the small room they were in would guard them from their preying eyes.

"Jacob? Bella?" Charlie called, then innocently asked before realizing, "Where could this two hide in this small...oh!" earning some nervous chuckles from those present.

Since they all knew Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer – and were unable to delay the furious father from seeing his _resuscitated_ _child_ much longer - the rest of the pack with the exception of those gone in diplomatic search for ally forces and Seth - who was right now on patrol detail - and what was left from the Cullen coven were present, given the danger of the situation they were not about to take any chances with the humans.

"um...yeah...we are here." Bella said timidly, stepping out of the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. She walked to the small dresser, avoiding her father's eyes and feeling the burn of embarrassment flaming her facial features, searching for something to give to Jacob, who was waiting inside the - not so - small restroom, "um...J-Jake will b-be right out."

Bella ran behind the metal wall, and leaned heavily against it after she threw the sweat pants at Jacob – who was trying and failing miserably to hide his amusement as he began to dress immediately.

"This isn't funny, Black." She hissed at him.

"yes, it is actually." he said, pulling her from the wall for a comforting hug, chuckling.

After a minute, he pulled from her and with a hand on her cheek softly lifted her face to look in her eyes, "ready?" kissing her forehead.

She shook her head quickly, "I'm afraid."

He understood immediately. While females were in danger around him, it was males that were made prey around her, "don't worry. I will be right next to you."

With a sigh she pulled from Jacob and let him pull her out in the open cell.

"Charlie. Dad." Jacob saluted with a nod, pulling a reluctant Bella behind him to the center of their side of the room.

"Bella?" Charlie said, uncertain.

Bella looked up and gasped as her eyes began to glow. Her grip tightened on Jacob's and she turned to place her back to his, facing the wall and away from were her hunger directed her.

Jacob's eyes began to glow as his other arm shot to hold her behind him as he growled menacingly loud, "GET'EM OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

After some scrapping and fast shuffling, the others were gone. Not that Jacob nor Bella cared. He was now breathing heavily in front of her, holding his face between his two hands, "its okay. You did good. You noticed and held back. You did good."

She was shaking her head pulling away, clenched her glowing, hungry eyes shut, "no, it...it was horrible, Jake. I don't want to feel that again...not around my father." She said, pushing Jacob away as she stepped backwards, she turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"where are you going, Bells?" He said anxiously, with his arms wide pleadingly, a small panic brewing inside him.

_Not now...not again...not when I just got her to be mine._

She stopped at the door, her head low, and responded without looking back at him, "I'm going to shower. I feel..._dirty_." Her last word showed how disgusted she felt for her behavior, and she shut the door behind her for the first time since they had gotten over the ordeal from their first day being locked away in this room.

Jacob let her go.

A desperate sound escaped him as he heard her begin to sob, wanting to rush inside to hold her in her misery and show her that she was not alone...but he knew she needed this time alone.

He leaned back till his back hit the bars, then slid down with a thud as his ass his the floor. Hot trails making their way down his cheeks without control.

Jacob felt lost...the little bit of hope he had at first that this whole mess might actually be okay after all...gone.

He let his face fall to his hands, reaching around to pull at his hair by the roots.

Their whole world was going to shit again and he just had no clue how to fix it.


	23. Chapter TWENTY ONE: MORTALITY BLISS

**WARNING:**

**MENTIONS OF SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, A LITTLE LEMONY SMUT**

**(JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU PUCKER)**

...In this chapter...

a discovery through the volunteer of a risk taker. who is stupid enough to take the risk? Read on and find out!

Happy reading!

….as usual...blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Twenty-one:

Underestimated Unaltered Mortality Bliss

***...***...***

Charlie was outside, sitting on the bench while facing the forest, alone with his thoughts.

He had paled in horror as to what he was told had happened when he went into he basement and his daughter had laid eyes on him for the first time since before the ritual.

He didn't want to think it was possible. The idea of it, in0conceivable.

But it had been true.

He had seen it in her eyes.

_Those blue glowing eyes._

A shiver went down his spine and he sipped on the cup of tea Esme had given him.

…

Billy sat in the kitchen watching his friend while he sat outside alone with his thoughts, trying to deal with the information they had just been told about what happened.

He himself couldn't believe the lack of control Bella had displayed, and he became thankful that Sam's quick thinking had allowed him to see the possible danger Leah was in, and taken matters in his own hands.

Carlisle was expecting a package with some sort of drug that was expected to help both, Bella and Jacob, with controlling their..._urges._

"I have noticed something,"Jasper said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence, "they seem to not be attacking any of us." His hand motioning to those like himself, "Maybe we could use that to out advantage."

"Maybe we should be the ones to watch over them in-" Embry interrupted Esme's offer, "No way am I letting bloodsucking fiends like you watch over my brother an his mate!"

"very well, what do you propose we do then? None of you can be left alone with those two." Jasper tried to reason.

"One of us will take point with one of yours. That way if they somehow try to..._feed_-" Carlisle finished Sam's thought, "then, the one of us will help the enthralled one free from the spell. Brilliant."

Billy leaned back on his chair straining to see Alice, pacing in front of the door muttering to herself, "whats with the pixie? Did she loose her marbles already?" earning a few amused chuckles from the pack.

"She is waiting for the package to arrive...impatiently so." Carlisle stepped around the wheelchair to gaze at his anxious, adopted daughter, "we all are."

Charlie came through the door and waked to the sink, placing the mug inside.

"you okay?" Billy said worriedly.

"no, billy, I'm not okay. I haven't been nor will I be for a while." He said rubbing his face tiredly, "thats my little girl down there...and I am clueless as to how to deal with all this. I don't long I can stand it."

Billy rolled closer to put an assuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "you can, and you will. We both have to be strong for them."

…

"Oh god! Oh god!" She lamented as the water, long gone cold, still pelleted her crouched form.

She couldn't believe the strong force of her hunger.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Bella?" Jacob said tentatively, opening the door. He caught sight of her, crouched down in the tub with the water raining over her shivering form.

He ran to her and shut the water off as soon as she felt the freezing temperature, which was worse now because their skin was even hotter than the pack's, "jeez, Bells!"

He pulled her out and sat her on the counter, rubbing the towel over her to dry her wrapping another on her hair, then holding her tightly to help her warm with his body, "c'mon, Bella."

He took her into the bedroom and laid her down walking away. Bella whimpered at the loss of his comforting touch. He shut the light off and quickly laid beside her.

"Will we always be locked up in here? Away from everyone for fear of attacking any of them?" She said, crying softly, against his chest.

He kissed her head noticing a slight growth on her head and another on the same spot on the other side, choosing to ignore them, he kissed her again, "we'll find a way, honey." he promised, "we'll find a way."

Once her breathing evened out, tattling her trip to dreamland, he took the liberty to inspect the small growths he had found earlier. They were hardened and slightly curved..._horns_. His hand shot to his own head and found the same protrusion, and he let his hand fall to the side.

Jacob sat up, trying not to disturb Bella, rubbing his head exasperated.

_Damned it. When will this end?_

He didn't know what to think of whats going on anymore. What to make of the facts that now were part of his life...and hers.

"What? No chicks to seduce has you feeling frustrated?" Embry joked, snapping his attention out of his train of thought, alerting his..._friend?_ - _can he still call him that?_ - to his presence.

"Embry? What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here by yourself, its dangerous." He said, looking from his best friend to the woman now slumbering beside him on the bed.

"I had to see you...and...ask if it was true." He said from the other side of the room, Embry knew he was taking a risk, but he wasn't stupid enough to get too close.

"What? Having Bella molest you in front of everyone is not enough proof for you?" Jacob said angrily. "Its an unnecessary risk. Just...go back upstairs and don't come back alone...please." he begged.

"that's not what I was talking about." Embry said shifting uncomfortably, "I was told that you two got off watching each other..._feed_. Is it true?"

Jacob looked back at his friend and then he looked down at his hands, "sort-ta..." he sighed, closing his eyes and let his head drop in defeated shame, "yeah."

"Damn it!" Embry said, punching a chunk of plaster off the wall in front of him, waking Bella up.

"Shit!" Jake whispered as her eyes landed on Embry, her electric blue eyes wide and unblinking as he sucked in a sudden breath. He closed his eyes trying to fight the shooting fire flowing through his veins upon watching Bella play with her meal.

"We need to be stronger, Bella. You need to stop." He said through clenched teeth, fighting through his own lusting hunger.

She caressed his arm, sitting up, never taking her eyes off the quivering mess that was Embry. Her husky with lust, seductive voice whine sexily, " but I am...so...hungry."

Jacob pulled Bella, turned her around and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his own body. He demanded her attention with a mixture of a growl and whine, rubbing himself against her sex with his aroused member. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, revealing her neck to his ministrations, and he greedily took the opportunity to nip, lick and kiss her slender neck. Bella mewed and moaned, clawing at him to get closer, whimpering at the sound of his growls, becoming more aroused by the second.

"GET OUT!" He growled menacingly at his friend, giving him the chance to escape the enthralling clutches of his lover, barely registering the other man's scurrying form...his hands full of her writhing body, while she yielded to his every command.

"you will cry it, you will yell it, you will whimper, you will scream it..." he said, trailing his tongue up her neck, while she squirmed against his hold, till he reached her lips. His eyes daring her to disobey, bending her to his will, "but the ONLY thing that will escape your lips will be. MY. NAME!"

And he moved swiftly, biting her neck.

He growled.

She whimpered, "Jake..." _gasp_

He licked her wound and immediately kissed her with more fervor than ever before.

They moved blindly, in tune with each other's wants and needs. He pushed, she pushed back...he pulled, she followed. The impromptu choreography was merely a background to the symphony of sounds they were emanating.

Upstairs, Embry's abrupt entrance had surprised everyone but a very amused Jasper, "had fun?" The calm vampire asked the terrified wolf-boy.

"Go suck on a rat!" Embry snapped back, still trying to regulate his breathing.

"what happened?" Seth asked, anxiously intrigued.

"We just spoke about none of us being down there by ourselves, and what do _you_ do? Put your ass in danger. Way to go, dickhead." Paul snapped back at the kid, "looking to get off again?"

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" Embry snapped at the asshole.

He had no need to explain himself, but there was one thing he did need to say, "they are trying..." he said still trying to reduce his breathing to a normal pattern.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, honestly curious.

"I mean, they are trying to..._control_ each other...well...Jake is...with Bella." He said, trying to make sense of what he just experienced. Looking back at the faces of everyone in the room, he knew he was not succeeding, "I was talking to Jake. Bella woke up and did that..." he waved his open hand over his own face in circles to accentuate what he meant, "...freaky, glowing eye thing. Man...I was _so_ fucked! But then Jake...he..." Embry moved his arms around, making different motions, "sort of..." – more flagging, hugging – then let his arms fall, _"distracted_ her. Then yelled at me to leave."

Carlisle came closer to him and looked at him in the eye, "you mean to tell me that he _stopped_ her in mid feed?"

"no...I was like...under a spell." he began to explain, "I started to..._smell_...Angela..." he said with a grave tone, "I was sure if he wouldn't have jumped in...I would have been" he ended with a visible shiver.

"This is fantastic news!" Carlisle said happily, getting up and walking away his eyes unfocused, thinking of the possibility that they may just have a chance to help the kids downstairs.

"fantastic?" Paul asked outraged, "he was almost chow - again! - and you say it's _fantastic_?"

"goodness, not _that_...the fact that he, Jacob, is demonstrating the strength to fight his urges!" He turned and began talking to am intense looking Jasper, "maybe, given time, they can learn to curve their appetite like we have."

Jasper took in a shaky deep breath, "If you will excuse me." He bowed to the room and flitted away.

Alice was suddenly swept away by the hasty southerner with a yelp, and they both disappeared upstairs.

The wolves all became really uncomfortable and began to show this discomfort by shifting in their seats, while Carlisle had escaped to his office to continue on his research, taking Sam with him, discussing theories. Their minds centered on the task at hand.

Charlie and Billy, noticing the pack's strange behavior, became curious.

"What's with you, boy? Got fleas or something?" Charlie asked, making light of the fact that he knew to be ware of whatever made a werewolf nervous.

"nothing." Embry said quickly, ignoring the jab. Paul, however, was not having it. He got up abruptly and started walking out to the sliding door.

No way he was going to stay and listen to the leeches and the two downstairs get it on, "this is some bullshit." he muttered to himself.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked bewildered by the sudden reaction.

"outside." Paul said rudely and shut the door behind himself, leaving those who didn't understand the circumstances baffled.

"Will anyone tell us whats going on here?" Charlie demanded to know, while Billy was beside himself trying to figure out the same thing.

"um...the thing is...you don't really want to know...okay?" Seth said pleadingly.

"I think we do, we can take it." Billy assured the young kid.

"The-um- _thing_ is that-" Seth stuttered, then got up stood suddenly and said with haste, "Embry will tell you." he said and shot out the door, yelling, "bye!"

"Little shit head." Embry muttered to himself, getting up from the floor to lean against the wall, "They are fu-...uh...having some..._private_ time...you know." He tried to explain, lamely, his face feeling a million degrees warmer.

"private-? Uh-ooh.." Charlie said, eyes growing wide with understanding, his own face going up in flames, "Ahem...you can um...hear? As in...everything?" he asked, trying to understand the young man's discomfort.

"uhh...yeeeah." he said, looking everywhere but at him or at his chief.

"head out, son. We'll be fine." Billy assured the young warrior.

"you sure?" he said, eyes pleading and voice filled with hope.

The old chief chuckled and reassured him, "sure, kid, we have Sam and Dr. Cullen in the other room. We wont be going to the basement anytime soon. Go on..."

And both laughed a bit more at Embry's rushed exit.

"I am so glad I don't have any enhanced abilities." Billy said, still chuckling.

"you and me both, old man." Charlie agreed, "You and me both."

* * *

><p>Like how Its turning out? Let me know!<p> 


	24. Chapter TWENTY TWO: DELAYS

A/N:

Forgive that I haven't said my Hellos...my gosh I am so sorry.

I want to acknowledge all those who take time out of their day to review after reading each chapter. You guys keep me going and your encouragement fuels my imagination.

The stalkers...those who selfishly read and move on with out a word. U suck!

…

In this chapter...

Trial and error brought to a whole new meaning. The stress brings forth an absentmindedness that leaves me shocked, due to who seems to be suffering from a case similar to Alzheimer's. Who is it? Read on!

...

No warnings here...just another filler. The story has to come from somewhere!

Blah

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty-two:

Mind Boggling Delays

***...***...***

"IT'S HERE! ITS HERE!" Alice's excited screech was heard from upstairs seconds before the bell rang. Carlisle was at the door a few sends before her and Jasper.

"Thank you, sir." he said then motioned to the delivery man to carry the packages on the cart as he took a small token of gratuity for the gentleman from his wallet after he signed for the receipt, handing back the clipboard, "and here you go, have a nice day."

…

They all congregated by the first package, which was set by a very excited Alice, on the dining room table. Carlisle pulled the a thinner white box over top while Alice opened the box beneath to reveal a series of stainless steel canisters.

"Careful Alice." He said, pulling her bouncing form from the cylinders as his eyes read in his ridiculously fact vampiric speed the contents of the pages he extracted from the while box.

"Jasper," he said giving him one of the sheets. Jasper read the contents and nodded to the doctor, immediately disappearing from sight.

"Alice," he said, repeating the process.

At the confused looks of the parents, he decided to speak the next step.

"I have sent Jasper to seek the required equipment to process the raw material to create the usable serum while Alice has been instructed to prepare the laboratory up to specifications. We should have the first batch for testing within the morning." Carlisle informed.

Charlie and Billy both sighed in relief.

"I'm beat. I think that we should go home and return in the morning, old Pal" Billy said lightheartedly to his old friend.

"Alright. I'm taking the day off tomorrow." Charlie said with a nod.

"um...excuse my impertinence but I would rather suggest you return the next day. We are yet to find out the side effects of this substance and I would rather have the contingency level at maximum rather than worry about your well being." Carlisle said carefully.

Billy nodded curtly, knowing the leech had a point. He still didn't have to like it though.

"alright. Call us about any changes" Charlie said to sympathetic looking Carlisle, not liking the situation any more than his friend, but resigned all the same.

There was nothing he could do after all but wait.

…

After Carlisle saw the two fathers out safely, he contacted Sam, Who had been outside checking on his pack members after noticing their absence from the house.

Sam came running out of the forest, hoping for good news.

"I have sent Charlie and Billy home till further notice, and the raw material for the serum has arrived. I will now begin the processing." The vampire informed.

"Alright." said the lupine leader, Turning around and speaking to the wooden area covered brothers, "Seth and Embry, go home and rest. Paul, you have the first shift with one of the coven for _Bella and Jacob watch._ Switch in four hours."

Sam turned to follow the doctor in as soon as he saw Paul walking out, pulling up and buttoning his mud caked cut offs, looking rather ticked off and muttering through clenched jaw - to himself - as a diminishing double chorus of howls were heard far in the distance, "hate this fuckin' leeches. Wish **I** was the one to be going home instead of those assholes."

Neither Carlisle nor Sam paid much attention to the younger wolf's childish retort; their minds set on the project at hand.

Jasper was already waiting for Paul, doing his best but failing miserably at hiding his amusements at the antics and feelings radiating from the latter while holding the basement door open and a box with what seemed to be reading material.

He was the only one that knew the truth behind the wolf's childish behavior and obvious hostility.

Fear, anxiety and jittery anticipation radiated from him in waves, leading Jasper to understand that Paul's discomfort was due to having to be so close to those who made him feel weaker.

Jasper knew not to say anything, opting to allow the other man to deal with his own feelings on the matter, but keeping an eye out for the higher-spiking emotions as they got closer to the holding-cell.

Once downstairs, seeing as their two charges were fast asleep, Jasper took out what seemed like lots of "hot rod" and other _'grease-monkey'_ magazines and a few books for himself.

"thanks." Paul said reluctantly. He tried not to show the shock at the caring gesture from his mortal enemy.

"no problem at all, just let me know if you require further entertainment." Jasper bowed his head slightly. He had felt the confusion and the gratitude exuding from his fellow guard and decided to not make any bantering remarks.

…

All the carefully measuring, dangerously mixing, heating, boiling, straining, and much more processing took hours. The entire night, in fact, till enough serum was created for a weeks worth of treatments for the both of their friends.

Sam dropped on a nearby chair, exhausted. He had helped Carlisle with Alice at first, then Jasper after the shift switch, to process the serum.

"I can't believe it took so long." Sam said rubbing his face tiredly.

"why don't you come with me. We have a rather nice shower and Emmett wont be upset if you should borrow some of his clothes. Mean while I will make you and your brothers some coffee and breakfast." Jasper said hanging his lab coat on the hook by the door, beckoning him to follow.

Sam looked at him wearily, but ultimately, he knew that a good, hot shower and some food was exactly what he needed to shake sleep off, if just for a few more hours.

"While you are getting freshened up I will set up the inoculations and administer the first dose." Carlisle said as Sam walked behind Jasper, who guided him up the stairs.

Sam shook his head thinking how it was possible that he found himself in the situation were he had been forced into...the position he was in now.

His ancestors are probably rolling in their resting places right now.

He felt like a disgrace to the tittle he carried.

Jasper respected the Alpha's privacy and didn't comment as to his mood swings.

The vampire walked all the way till the end of the hallway and opened the door, "please, wait here," leaving the door opened as he searched the closet for a pair of jeans, "...thirty four waist thirty seven inseam alright to you?" his voice muffled by the plaster walls.

"um..yeah that's fine." Sam responded scratching the nape of his neck with uncertainty. He hated accepting help of any kind.

"Please, forgive the odor...they were Emmett's." Jasper said as he appeared in front of him suddenly, earning a quick reaction...a change from a relaxed to a defensive stance...and a _menacingly_ _low_ _growl_.

"Sorry, bad habit." Jasper said with a step backwards and putting his hands up in defense.

Sam stifled his growl and relaxed his pose, shaking his head, offering his own excuse in reply as apology, "um...instinct."

Jasper walked around him - at human pace, this time - and guided him towards the other side, stopping on the hallway for towels and other never used amenities, "here you go." he said to Sam as he passed them to him.

Further down Jasper opened a door and let Sam walk in to the ample room as the vampire spoke, "you may use it as you see fit. The knobs are marked for temperature adjustment, and if you desire more towels, there are more under the sinks. Enjoy." The vampire said, giving Sam the impression of a southern _Belvedeer_*.

…

Carlisle had filled the syringes with the appropriate amount according to the instructions for each, Bella's was marked with a pink ribbon - courtesy of Alice - to avoid further confusion.

He had to wake a sleeping Seth, who had to sit and guard – but unable to do so on his own while downstairs – leaning as he sat against the door leading to the basement, "Seth." he called as he shook his shoulder, "wake up, Seth."

"huh? What?" Seth said incoherently groggy with sleep.

"Jasper is making breakfast for Sam right now. Why don't you go tell him to make you something to eat?" He prompted.

"yeah," Seth said getting up and yawning as he said, "that sounds good." After the yawn, he looked back sheepishly and asked bashfully, "um...Would I please be able to use your shower after? I havent been hime and I feel kindda grimy."

"Of course Seth. You are welcome to a pair of pants as well, I will let Jasper know to facilitate accommodations for your comfort immediately"

He gave Carlisle a sleepy grateful smile, "thanks." and left to the kitchen following the smell of bacon and pancakes while the good doctor made his way downstairs.

He spoke, turning on the lights as he descended to warn them of his coming presence, "Good morning, Jacob and Bella. I have something for you."

"unless its a living breathing toy for me to feed on, I don't see how it could be a good morning." Jacob grumbled.

"Is he alone?" Bella said timidly, her voice a bit muffled. She had been hiding in the bathroom the whole time they had been watched, sometimes with Jake _'distracting'_ her.

But that didn't make the whole thing easier. In fact, quiet the opposite. And both felt a bit...exposed. They were both exhausted...and so very _hungry_.

"please. Both of you. Come to the bars and let me inject you with this serum." The vampire said, showing them one of the massive syringes.

They both cringed at its size but approached non the less out of curiosity, "and what is that supposed to do? Exactly?" Jacob asked before extending his arm to allow the leech to insert the huge needle.

"its an inhibitor. Something to curve your..._appetite_." He explained cautiously.

Bella extended her arm immediately for the the doctor to insert the needle and push in the unknown venom.

"wait," Jacob said pulling her back, looking at the doctor and at Bella, then back at the doctor, "how do you know it will work? That it wont just kill us instead"

The doctor was taken aback as Bella took in a sharp breath of surprised. Not that he hadn't thought it would be a miraculous cure but he never thought it would possibly _kill_ them.

He felt ashamed for not considering the possibility.

"I-I am not sure."

"and how do we make sure without, you know," Jacob said sarcastically, "killing ourselves in the process."

"Jacob!" Bella scolded him.

"What? You know I am right. As much as I want to find out if this is a miracle cure of sorts, I am not willing to put your life at risk," Jacob deduced, and added, "or mine for that matter." for good measure.

"Please, excuse my premature jump in this...experiment." The dejected doctor said, feeling more than a little chastised.

These are things she should not overlook. After hundreds of years of experience and with several medical studies, he should have thought about this better. The turn of events must surely be taking a toll on his concentration. He shook his head to release the train in which his thoughts were leading. There were more pressing matters to take care of, "The only other option would be to test it against some of your blood. See the reaction of the agent against the specimen." Carlisle agreed, disappearing with the serum syringes and returning almost immediately with all the phlebotomy items needed for the task.

"Ladies first?"

…

A/N:

Reference...

_*Belvedeer _– Not sure of the spelling here. It was a show from the same era as Blossom...and other comical TV sitcoms. It was about a butler and life situations of his daily routine. We had been learning English through shows like these, and so far I think it helped.


	25. Chapter TWENTY THREE: FLIPPING OUT!

No warnings...just lots of angst

…

In this chapter...

Some one looses their cool...who could it be? Read on!

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty- three:

Flipping out

***...***...***

The task of acquiring some of their blood for the serum had become another interesting feat.

The strange thick substance was pulled from them via gauged needles, since due to prior attempts, Carlisle was able to find out that it was too thick for regular needles.

The wounds healed immediately after. Something the doctor made another notation of.

"Alright." He said to his patients while gathering the materials, and right before he turned to leave he said, nodding, "I will send someone down shortly with an update."

"um..that ma-ay not be such a good idea, doc." Jacob said, his head set on the retreating form of his cell mate. Then turned around giving him a pointed dismayed look.

"I do not agree, but," Carlisle relented, "as you wish"

…

Once upstairs, he encountered Sam who was getting ready to return to watching the 'prisoners'.

"they have requested some...privacy, Sam." Carlisle said tactfully, "I may need your aid on this though, if you are interested?"

Unsure of what to do, whether to follow through with his previous task or follow the doctor to aid in his request. Thinking better of it, he nodded and followed the doctor to the set up laboratory. He rather not put himself in danger of being attacked, with the two downstairs, or witness another of their..._feeding_ – _shudder_ –_frenzies_.

….

In the immaculate room, the doctor began to prepare for the tests, while Sam eyes the thick dark substance in vials labeled with the names of the two stuck downstairs.

"Its the blood I extracted from our friends," Carlisle explained when he saw the questioning weary look in Sam's face.

"Its not...red." Sam noted, "Its more like a...purple?" he questioned, uncertain.

"I suppose its part of their change. Their skin seem to be earning this blue...hue." Carlisle theorized out loud as he prepared the slides with drops of the specimens, "It may be that their blood is...turning the same chromaticity."

"you mean this...whatever is changing them...its happening at the _molecular_ _level_?" Sam said, incredulously, trying to make sense of the doctor's words, watching as he placed the slides under a microscope.

"that is exactly what I am saying," Carlisle said as he looked through the ocular device, only turning from it to make notations.

Sam was still trying to grip the theory Carlisle had just planted, when the doctor's heavy sigh called his attention.

"you need to look at this, Sam." The doctor said, turning the microscope towards Sam, who looked at the doctor confused as to why he would be of use, but intrigued as to what he would find.

There, in between the normal red and white cells, and platelets...swimming in the transparent plasma were these bluish-like..._things_.

He gulped, not looking away, adjusting the ocular device to try and get a better look at the way these..._things_...seemed to be..._reproducing_ at an incredible rate.

He was unable to voice his thought about how fucked up hew thought this whole situation really was getting.

"I have discovered that whatever is happening to them is more like a viral takeover of their beings. It is not immediate, and for that we should be thankful, but we have to act quickly." Carlisle said, already started with the set up for creating the new batch of serum, "I may need more help than I thought."

This last comment made Sam turn to him quickly, "what do you mean?"

"I am aware of how everyone feels on the subject, but Edward is more than qualified enough to aid me in this task." Carlisle said, turning around to look at the eyes of the alpha with a bit of apprehension.

"you know the answer to that, so don't even ask." Sam warned, scowling at the vampire's insinuation. There was no way he would allow for Edward to return under any circumstance, even if he didn't already feel inadequate enough when trying to aid the doctor in these experiments as it was.

Then suddenly, he realized something, a subject yet to be approached. He needed to see if it was too late to nip the issue, and hopefully, he was still in the nick of time.

"does _he_ know?"

Carlisle turned away before answering, "I have not informed him, no, but I am afraid that I can only answer for myself in this issue."

Sam got up and exited the room without a word, earning a heavy sigh from the vampire.

"I hate to remind you that its of the essence that we do anything possible before its too late for them." He said, making the angry alpha return swiftly.

"The fact that you didn't answer my question is not comforting at all. Regarding as to what you ask...I cannot agree to something that others may find...um...how should I word this?" Sam waved his hands in a circular motion, lke he was trying to think about what to say for a moment then looked at the doctor in a seriously pissed off mood for even having to consider the option, "..._fucked. up!_ This is something that needs to be discussed." he relented, knowing and hating that the leech was right. He had seen with his own eyes and theorized on his own that time was a slipping factor, if in fact, this mess could be cured like a common cold.

With that thought, he exited.

A few minutes later a howl was heard cutting through the forest right on the outskirts of the mansion.

All the shifters congregated in their connection to share the new developments and strategize the next plan of action.

Leah, Quil and Jared who were away and still searching for allies were already phased and listening intently, thankfully.

Information flowed from one mind to the rest through the link, being analyzed and causing a mayhem of rebuttals to surface when the issue of Edward returning reached their understanding.

_'are you fucking kidding me?' _Paul.

_'the shit flow never ends!' _Embry_._

_'did he...? you gotta be joking!' _Quil

_'are you seriously considering this?' _Jared

_'…' _Leah

Seth phased in late, catching the tail of the conversation, _'hey guys! What did I miss?'_

The torrential flow of information flooded his mind overwhelmingly, making him slightly dizzy, being as he was new to the whole mind sharing thing.

_'whoa whoa whoa...' _The flow stopped. _'wow. That was...a lot.' _he commented, shaking his big furry head as he tried analyzing and making sense of the mess on his own.

_'I think that Charlie and Billy should be made aware of this and then we can make an adequate, educated decision' _Sam thought this was the best way to deal with this situation.

They all agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Not one of them wanted the vampire ex to make a reappearance and cause further problems.

_'you mean, you got the possibility of making some kind of ACTUAL progress in helping Jake and Bella and you wont "risk it" because you are holding a grudge?' _Seth angrily asked, continuing without giving time for a response, _'the doc not only TOLD you, but he SHOWED you how quickly this is spreading...changing them...and you are out here...twirling you thumbs thinking about it?'_

Everyone was baffled at the uncharacteristic explosive expression of ire form the always sunny, happy-go-lucky, young wolf.

Feeling the underestimating weight of the growing problem to exponential stature, Seth seethed, pacing back and forth waiting for the other shoe to drop.

_'um...' _Sam tried to regain his composure, ignoring the outburst of the younger male...and attention to the pressing matter at hand, _'so...yeah...we need to contact Charlie and Billy-'_

_'This is just-! ...you know what? FUCK this! This is some BULL-!' _Seth said feeling beyond furious as he phased out, leaving everyone even more baffled than before with his first outburst.

…

"-SHIT!" He yelled, pulling his shorts on fast and approaching the first solid thing he found closest.

Without a second thought he sent a right hook flying..._CRACK! ..._bark and splinters flew several feet from the altercation with the inanimate object.

"Moddafu-" His voice cracked, unable to carry the emotional state of its carrier while a series of left and right hooks followed in rapid succession, "-ker!" _CRUNCH!_

_CRACK! CRUNCH! CRACK! CRUNCH!_

A few more hits later and a couple of split, thick, tree trunks later, Seth was found leaning on the sump of one of the trees that had been the bearer of the punishment received.

"hey." Leah said softly, trying not to provoke another outburst. She was back for a short time, after having a successful meet with the leaders of the Cayuse tribe pack, while Billy made further arrangements with another tribe for - yet another - diplomatic visit.

She had been waiting for her brother to fume and rave his anger on the unsuspecting by-standing forest, knowing that he really needed to vent – even if he was being completely berserk

"I know you have been watching me for a while, Lee, can you please tell me what you want so you can leave me alone." Seth said tiredly, he really was not in the mood to hear anything.

Leah had been so consumed with the mess they were now all dealing with, as well as with their own – personal - mix into the crap...that they had missed how much it all really affected each other...

She had not bothered to ask, the thought never even entered her mind.

Seth was now proving how in over-their-heads they were.

"I am out of my depth here too, Seth." Leah said sympathetically, sitting on the grass close to her brother, "and for all that is worth, I agree with you. But as you also know, we are all under his thumb...what he says goes, no matter what we think."

"It shouldn't have..." _'It shouldn't have to be so hard' _is what he wanted to say, but he felt completely overwhelmed and chocked on his words, closing his eyes as the warmth of emotion threatened to overtake him again.

It was all getting to be too much for him to handle.

The fact that they were so close to finding the supposed 'cure' to what was happening to Jacob and Bella by simply allowing Edward to help Carlisle...but no! He can't..._wont_ allow him to return, for fear that his broody sparkling ass would step out of bounds, made Seth feel like they were giving up...

_Did Sam not feel the sense of loyalty he felt towards Jake as a pack brother? _

He just hoped that Charlie and Billy see reason, but he wasn't holding his hopes up for that.

Would they really be so petty as to sacrifice this great chance for the mere possibility that something _could_ happen?

…

Nobody spoke for a while after Seth's irate thoughts left the baffled collective link of the pack.

_'he's right, you know.' _Leah said quietly, a few others agreeing silently.

_'whether he is right or wrong, I think that heir parents have a higher say so than we do.' _Sam said standing his ground.

_'what if it was Emily?' _Leah thought.

_'Oh, hell no! She didn't just go there.' _ Paul thought, unable to stop himself, _'shit, sorry...'_

_'its fine.' _Sam thought, forgiving him immediately, _'and though Seth is right and I see the point Leah just made. I still have to follow protocol.'_

_'follow protocol. Huh.' _Embry said passively, _'not for nothing...but I think that no matter how extreme a tantrum Billy or even Charlie would make, to have Jake and Bella back to normal seems like - to me – a small price to pay.' _

_'I kind of agree with them, Sam.' _Jared thought, followed by Paul's and Quil's silent agreements.

_'this is not up for discussion, guys. Lets just...get through this as soon as possible, please." _Sam thought exhausted,_ 'Paul. Go get Billy and bring him here...pronto.'_

_'got it.' _ Paul said already on the way

_'Paul. Go get Charlie at the station and get him here asap.'_

_'on it.' _Paul said leaving a cloud of dust in his wake

_'everyone else, split into patrols and resting. I am going to try to help the doc with what I can for the serum.'_

Leah took off to the last 'seen' location of her brother's. Sam was just too tired to even try and fight for her to follow his decree.

…

Sam walked into the lab, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to find a stressed Carlisle with his face pushed against his hands and elbows on his knees.

"um...what's going on?" Sam asked.

"It failed." He whispered with dismay.

"shit..." Sam whispered deflated, the weight of the situation heavy on his shoulders, pushing him back a step.

"FUCK!" He yelled when a sudden rush of anger pushed through him, making him swing a fist right through the wall.

Carlisle was at his side in an instant with a towel, helping him take his injured-bloody hand out of the wall, while Jasper was in the other sending calming waves into him.

"I'm sorry," he said slumping his shoulders, the last shreds of hope escaping him.

"don't worry about it. An easy fix." Carlisle said dismissively.

Sam laughed humorlessly, nodding, "easy fix, huh."

"Yes, Sam. It's just a wall. Nothing than some plaster and a little paint can't fix." Carlisle verified, his attention completely absorbed in getting the wood and plaster splinters out of the rapid healing wound.

Sam pulled his hand from the doctor's grip, his mind going crazed with anger at the mess he finds himself in, "The FUCK it is!"

"Sam." Carlisle tried to reason with the emotional werewolf, but Sam was not having it. If anyone had a right to flip out here, it was him, and not even Jasper – with his ability to control emotion – would be able to squash this shit.

Not this time.

"Not everything can be fixed with money! Time doesn't stop! Death can't be reversed! ...and this bullshit that's happening to my brother!" Sam yelled in hysterics.

Everyone seemed to have arrived right before he had begun, so they had all heard every word he screamed. A fact that he ignored as he continued, "...and Bella! Spirits! That poor girl! What did she do to deserve this crap! What have we all done to...!"

His voice cracked, his stoic front demolished, letting show how he had finally crumbled under the pressure...just like everyone else.

"Sam," Billy said quietly and calm, rolling closer to the collapsing man, "its okay to breakdown. When was the last time you slept? Emily told me that you haven't even been home, since..." he paused.

"I can't..." Sam said not looking up.

"go home for the night, Sam." Charlie said sympathetically, "well be here."

Sam shook his head, "I can't leave them." he said loyally stubborn.

Billy grabbed his hand and tapped it with the other, "you are not leaving them, son. You are going to recharge and comeback to the front lines at full force."


	26. Chapter TWENTY FOUR: DINNER IS SERVED!

A/N: Please check out the following stories...

"PINK MUGS AND CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM" by FarrahB

"SPOILED ROTTEN" by CJ44,

Any story by NikkiB1973 [and believe me she's got plenty] "THE BRIDE AND THE MOTORBIKE" "TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN" amongst themselves

"WORTHY OF THE WOLF" by Jusobele

"THE ALMOST AFFAIR" by August Shaffer promises lots of spine shivering experiences to come, just like "AN OFFICE ROMANCE" by ReadMePlzz

And please, dont forget to check out anything by Pooks76...if you are not familiar with her work, you have been living under a rock.

A special HOLLA! Call to all those who take time in their day to not only read but review and give me words of encouragement...KarinV, ShamelesslyObsessed, and LackOfImagination...the last one sports [her/his] own fictions and are worth checking out...

**IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ BEFORE THE CHAPTER**...

Since you asked for it this chapt is **all** about the Volturi.

**YOU CAN SKIP AFTER A CERTAIN POINT **

**- WHICH I HAVE MARKED WITH THE WARNING LABEL -**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU MUST. **

(you may want to if you are a marshmallow)

I tried to tame it a bit though...when I finish the story though I will be probably making it worse, adding ALL of what I took out to post here. I found a horror and gore twilight fanfic site for which I will be making this story to the extent of my sick mind can push it...and further. I will give you the link for those who want to read it in all its glory.

….as usual...blah blah blah.

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Dinner is served!

***...***...***

Aro awaited the new line up to be brought to the main room of the new home he had acquired. Norwegians had been so..._accommodating_.

Only minor discomforts here and there while making room for new guests. The symphony of screams and cries had mellowed down to a melody of whimpers and sniffles.

_Such a shame. _

Naturally, it didn't take long for the volume to increase at meal times.

Always an entertaining enjoyment.

"Dinner is late...again." Marcus said impatiently bored.

"Will the new recruits be joining us tonight?" Caius asked, ignoring Marcus's bored notation of Felix's inadequate abilities.

"Trepkos will be." Aro said with a joyful smile, happy about his new acquisition.

"ah, yes. Trepkos. The human skill radar." Marcus said with merriment.

He had been easy to push into joining the ranks of the guard. His passive ability and love for such a weakened mate made him easy prey to them.

Moments later, Wesley and Alex came into the room, pausing to bow at the royal three before taking their places at the right side of the room behind Renata, who sat next to Aro, followed by the above mentioned and his mate, Andraleigh.

"good evening, Majesties." DenTrepkos saluted, bowing slightly.

"Trepkos..." Andraleigh said softly, her eyes glassy and a far away, glassy look in her eye, "the red flowing crowned rivers are singing. Mourning to the presence of the cursed lost."

Trepkos embraces her quickly, "shh...my love, you will cause a ruckus with your none-sense." he said caressing her lovingly, then glancing around nervously to his hosts, "forgive her, Your Majesties. Her words flow heavily when she feels nervous." He said rapidly, in hopes that her words are not misinterpret...or worse...understood and taken into consideration, earning a laugh and a dismissive hand gesture.

"we pay no mind to the mentally incapable. She is rather enjoyable with her rants of gibberish." Aro said merrily.

He had succeeded in hiding this secret and hopefully, with his faked cooperation, he would gain the favor and trust of these greedy fools long enough to find a way out of their grasp with his love.

He walked, with his mate, to the other corner – with the other new [unrobed] members - while Demetri and Alex kept a watchful eye on them all.

Felix walked in then, pulling a rope to which an indefinite number of men and women were tied to, screaming and pulling at their ligaments, in futile attempt to escape.

"bravo, Felix! Excellent picks!" Aro applauded happily then turned to his side, ignoring the pleas from the poor terrified humans, and invited his brothers, "care to join me?"

Marcus smiled at the prospect of picking the plump male, Caius nodded and they all proceeded to walk forward to the line up. Marcus had his teeth sank in his chosen morsel, while Aro and Caius window shopped for theirs.

Aro stood in front of a young blond - who's crystal blue eyes rimmed by the reddened white - reminded him of Bella's, and reached for her while she whimpered, trying to pull away.

"shh...dear one..shh...all I want is to touch your hand..." he crooned, reaching and pulling at her hand even when the poor girl denied his request.

He saw she had gone untouched and smiled.

"This one!" he said looking at her while he licked his lips his eyes roaming her now crumbled sobbing body. Demetri untied her wrists and took the wiggling worm to Aro's chambers.

He passed Caius – who had settled on a couple of women and was already gorging on the second while the body of the first laid at his feet – and over a quivering mess of a man that smelled rather foul...probably soiled himself watching in terror as the vampires fed and victims fell...afraid sharing the same fate.

…

A/N: you may stop here and wait for next chapter to be posted

**Continue at your own risk**

_**WARNING: **_

_**RAPE AND TORTURE...(SADISTIC)**_

**V**

…

(A/N: bold italics are meant to be in a different language. I am sorry, but I am not a linguistic)

Demetri was quick to drop her to the floor, where she scrambled to stand and tried to escape, but he caught her easily rolling his eyes at her stupidity.

She shook her as he told her with authority, _**"be still. I don't want to be forceful and briose that pretty skin of yours." **_Then sneered, _**"Aro likes a clean canvas to play with before he dines." **_

"_**no, please...I beg you, let me go. Have mercy...I am just sixteen..."**_ She pleaded, being lifted by the wrists.

He tied her arms with one end of a long rope, then tied the other end to the solid wooden bed. He walked away to the closet and pulled a chest, then before he left closing the door behind himself, he said, _**"enjoy yourself. I know Aro will."**_

…

Aro walked into the room and even though he couldn't see her...he could hear her.

The rapid _swish-swish_, the terrified- open-mouth panting...the aroma of her fear.

He found her easily.

She was crouching low by the far corner, on the other side of the bed. He walked without pause to the plain desk, where several things littered it's surface.

"I know Demetri has little to filter his tongue, so he must have told you I like games." He said calmly, taking one of the bottles and pouring some of its contents onto a crystal flute.

Her heartbeat picked up speed, figuring out that she had done as much as she could to hide but was still in plain view and quickly found.

She didn't respond. Being Swedish, and having paid little attention in class, her English was rather poor.

"So, to begin, I would like to know your name." Aro said with a patronizing smile, turning and leaning calming onto the table's edge, "not that it matters much, but I'd like to know what to call my new pet."

"no name, pleese. I go home now, pleese." She conveyed her point across poorly.

"ahh...yes. Swedish accent! How glorious!" Aro said with glee, paused to swish the liquid in the glass as he stared at it, speaking with eerie tranquility, _**"You are now mine, and I will do with you as I please. Since you want to be so rude and deny me your name, I will tell you mine first then. It's Aro."**_

Her eyes were wide, taking in his words.

"I wanted to give you this here," he said showing her the chalice, "which would have allowed you to...find out next few moments pleasurable, but as punishment," pouring its contents on the rug close to her, I rather want you to know that I will enjoy this much more than you will."

She whimpered as he got closer, the darkness of his looming shadow only a foretelling of her near future.

He was to swallow her whole, and she was powerless to stop him.

He waited ten of her fluttering heartbeats, then when she didn't get up he pulled her quivering form from her spot on the floor.

"_**Come, pet, I have much to teach you about how **_**my****_ pleasure will become _your_ pain."_**

He dropped her on the bed and ripped her clothing from her body, allowing her to cover herself.

All part of the game. Make the victim think they have some sort of control over the situation.

Elena has relented to giving her name, pleading for the mercy that never came.

Aro was relentless in his search for how many ways he could make her plea and rise tortured sounds from her, sadistically taunting her as to how she should have been pleasing since the beginning, which would have made the whole experience pleasurable for her as well, for a while..._**"at the beginning, at least."**_

First, He pulled her, picking her up from the bed and the small safety she thought she was in while covering her nudity from his hungry eyes, slammed and chained her against the wall. She was facing away from him, Her heart drumming in her ear was so loud she could barely hear herself panting in fear, but she heard the _swoosh!_ before the first strike burned deep.

She screamed slashed an echo down the halls making him smile.

He got close to her, close enough to whisper in her ear as she cried, "That's it pet. Lets see how much louder you can get."

He stepped back and continued to whip her for so long, the welts on her body began to bleed.

He took brakes after this began to happen, licking the thick red streams, exploiting her sensation for his own enjoyment.

She just felt the stinging burn...the helplessness that he rendered her.

When he was done with her back, he turned her and gave same treatment to her front, braking in between repetitions to leer over these, liking the protruding, sensitive wounds.

Once, his hands traveled down the second lash, which had fallen and marked across her breasts...right over one of her pink nipples.

She clenched her eyes in disgust as she felt him tweak the peak with the cold, undead fingers of his right hand, 'caressing' with uncaring perverse hands and enjoying her continuous, anguished cries.

The other hand playing with the wounds on her back...opening them further with his dirty nails and digging into her skin.

Later, he began maiming her failing muscles with hot pokers till he reached bone, letting these cool and seal the surrounding live meat to the metal, then pulling these to cause a new excruciating sensation.

He sprayed and dabbed her wounds with different agents to cause different reactions...All of these causing blistering sensations to the unwilling victim.

Hot sauce...alcohol...bleach...ammonia...

One bringing a worse burning sensation than the last.

He unhooked her almost unconscious form, thrown on the floor by his feet, and cornered...where he proceeded to choke her with parts of himself, something she had never done. He spoke to her as if she was beneath him and treated her as she was lower than dirt.

She felt ashamed for allowing him to do this to her, but found out quickly that no matter how much she were to fight, it would be useless.

She kicked, screamed, clawed, pried, punched, pulled...he, like the others, was stronger than her.

Her easily bruising sin was testament of that.

He violated her with strange, elongated objects as her pleas fell in his deaf ears...

His booming laughter making her feel more hopeless by the second...She longed for the moment that her strong body would give in to the pain and force her into peaceful oblivion.

By barely the third consecutive session, she was pleading for death.

He denied her pea to have her torment terminated, holding her by her delicate neck and proceeded to indulge in snapping her bones and ripping her apart while she was still alive, undeterred by her futile attempts to stop him, earning a while new level of terror from her and enjoying the symphony of her agonizing screams.

Finally, Aro gorged on her by draining her, only when she finally relented to darkness, as she fainted from the brutal blood loss.

It was less than his fair share, but she was definitely satisfying.

Every time he had touched her during his meal he learned of a new thought from her. A terrifying truth that had passed through her mind since the short time he had touched her last.

When she was dead weight, he dropped her broken form and walked towards the door to alert the guards to send in someone to clean up the mess, when he stopped suddenly with a jolt.

Aro didn't know what to think and shrugged as he chucked the feeling to being part of his unknown new abilities.

Another jolt dropped him to the floor and as he knelt there needlessly panting...slight fear filtering through his thoughts as he tried to figure out quickly what had happened.

He quickly told the guards to rid of the corpse that littered his quarters as he fluttered to the hall of records, Tanus had a lot of explaining to do.

…

Trepkos took Andraleigh to their private quarters at a single comfortable cottage on the other side of the court yard. Their chosen meals, trembling and tied, awaiting their fate.

He looked at his weak mate, her pained sight set on the quivering forms trying their damnedest to crawl away. He shared her feelings.

"Do you think it will be wise to do this, love?" Trepkos asked her.

"please...I can feel the wave of their fear...its suffocating..." She begged burrowing into his hold.

He walks to the door and listens for the guards, while she looks out of the window.

He approaches the first of the young couple, extending his hand, "come..we don't have much time..."

The woman looks back at the male who shakes his head negatively, but she feels assured by the predator. She figures that she can only hope for a quick demise, as she closes her eyes and allows him to pull her up from where she sat the floor.

He guided her to the table and gave her a knife and a cup. "I need some of your blood."

She opened her eyes as he placed the cup in front of her and put the knife in her hand, "are you asking me to...? I cant kill myself for you!" She said hysterically.

"kill yourself? I am merely asking for about an ounce or two to convince the guards that I did in fact feed on you...same goes for your companion here...after that, we will carry you to safety." Trepkos informed the young woman, while Andraleigh aided the stunned young man in the same fashion, "and we must hurry for this to be possible. We are not trusted with in the chains of command, so we are not to be left alone for long."

"bu-but I cant!" she said, "I can't cut myself!"

The young man looked at Andraleigh in the eyes and asked, "this is true? You will help us both in exchange for a couple of ounces of blood?"

"your essence will help blind the guard as to our motives true." She agrees.

He looks at Trepkos for a moment and makes a choice. He walks with uncertain determination to the young woman and takes the knife from her, "close your eyes, Elena."

He cuts her deep and quickly on the upper arm, making her wince from the pain, and grabs the cup within reach to catch the red stream.

He turns and looks at the two captors who are holding their breaths, I need a lighter."

Trepkos grabs one he carries in his pocket and throws it at the man, who catches it easily. He lights up the flame under the blade after he gives her the still filling cup to hold under the stream.

Once the knife is hot enough, he places it on her would and sears the wound close, making her hiss and tear up.

Andraleigh uses parts from one of Trepkos's shirts, cut in strips as temporary bandages and tourniquets, while the young man repeats the process for himself, using a different cup.

The vampires carry the humans as close as possible to a far inhabited area and released them with the best of wishes, telling them to go to Forks, Washington and find a doctor by the name Carlisle Cullen.

"He will take care of you and aid you with your wounds." Trepkos said.

"Here..."Andraleigh gave them a package, "cash for your needs and papers to give him. Now go."

The vampires didn't stick around to watch, they had to catch something to feed on and drink the drying blood in the cups as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter TWENTY FIVE: ROAD TRIP!

a/n:

This chapter is dedicated to the winners of the last two chapter questions...the answers won were given by Im Kind OF Important, Karinv and Mimica...all from the ff site...only Mimica never answered the email so I could add something for her so I dedicate Andraleigh from the last chapter to her.

They were given some options and they chose to have characters in the story. After much consideration, I decided to create characters that will last more than one chapter. How long will they last? what do I have planned for them?

These are some of the answers you will get as you continue to read...

I will offer more questions soon with promising of rewards as the story goes on.

Thanks for those who take the time to review...Thank you thank you thank you

...and for the stalkers and peeping toms...here is my evil glare

**evil glare**

alright...enough monkey business and on with the show...

No warnings...just a filler...

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Twenty- Five:

ROAD TRIP!

***...***...***

This trip had been unplanned and was the best he had ever taken.

College was great but after two hard years of general courses he had earned his associates degree with flying colors and took this chance to explore some of the other states, even Europe for a few months before he began to study law.

He knew that many years were ahead of him, hard ones at that, and he wanted to have one last peek at freedom before he lived inside the local library and then chained himself to an internship in a tank of sharks, all gunning for the same thing...a partnership at a renowned firm.

Only his brother and best friend praised his decision. His parents, his father specially, spoke disappointingly of his choice as being in poor judgment. Went as far as posing an intervention.

_Ridiculous. _

He left them behind, taking his savings of twenty grand – since he never had to use his paycheck while working his father's firm in the mail-room - with the promise to return once his tour was over.

He was alone on the plastic, uncomfortable row seat, waiting for the attendants to announce boarding when he heard his name being yelled.

"JUSTIN!" A familiar far away voice.

He thought he was hallucinating.

_It must be wishful thinking_, he thought to himself

"HEY, JUSTIN!" A chorus of familiar voices called his attention this time.

He looked up, shocked, to find not one...two...not even three, but four of his friends armed with backpacks similar to his own and waving tickets with excited wide smiles.

His arms catching the first of the perpetrators that launched at him, spinning her around.

"WHAT-TA HELL ARE DOING HERE WITH ALLTHESE LUNITICS, LOCA!" He said excitedly.

"you didn't think we would let you go through this adventure all by yourself, would you?" Karin said rhetorically, looking up at him as he placed her down on her feet, he felt an arm lay heavily over his shoulders.

"besides, who would handle all those crazy bandits out for a piece of you if I wasn't around?" Julio explained like it was the most logic conclusion.

"We just didn't want to have to hear of all your lamenting over how it was to be out there in the world all alone with nobody to share those 'you just had to be there moments' with." Jamal said with a shrug.

"I don't want to act all pussyfied but, I love you guys!" He said, burying Karin in another engulfing hug with exhilaration, earning another excited squeal from her, Julio and Jamal high-fiving, obviously happy at the outcome of the situation.

Not that they thought it would go any different.

"We all have open tickets we need to register, so I recommend we walk to the desk and do so." Karin said pushing away from Justin's embrace.

"They will put you guys in a waiting list till they know if everyone will show up, but I know first hand that they have about ten open seats so we are all going to be seated in this flight." Justin informed.

He walked up to the desk with his friends and waited with them for the last call of passengers.

They looked at each other with happy anxiety as the last of the original seats were filled and their numbers were called, "those in the waiting list please step forward for boarding." Said the bored attendant.

Inside the pain they all had the opportunity to seat at the back of the plain together as they heard the voice of the captain thought the speakers, "Welcome to American Airlines, Flight 1234 to..."

…

Victoria had seen the funeral and was a little disappointed that she was not the one to exact death upon the human pet of the disgusting animal drinkers, but found enjoyment in watching the one who was responsible for the extinguishing of her mate, her James.

She watch him being screamed at by the mangy mutts and his suffered departure. She saw him weep tearless wrecking sobs over the loss of his weak mate. This would have to be enough, but it was nowhere near what she had planned. She had heard from a once friendly nomad about the way she suffered.

_Now THAT was what made it worth it. _

_THAT alone...was a worthy vengeance for Jame's death. _

She decided it was time to make her way up towards her only ally left, the one female toy Laurent had found for himself.

She hoped to find refuge there for a while, only while she decided what to do with the rest of her existence, now that her purpose had been fulfilled.

Before that, she stopped at the nest she had been creating for the purpose of overwhelming the Cullen coven. They had no purpose now, so she would let them loose. With a mental shrug she thought about giving _her_ new toy, Riley, a 'jump' before leaving for good as well.

She considered the thought of allowing one or two of _these_ to accompany her in future travels, but as erratic as they all were, newborns wouldn't be good company.

_Eh_, she thought with a shrug.

_Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _

…

Irina had been feeling restless since Laurent left.

Victoria's visit had been short, and while Irina herself held no insecurities over her hold on her new mate, the shady reaction of his, left much to be desired.

She decided she had waited long enough for his return and decided to follow his trail and see what was holding him away for so long.

She had heard of the sudden visit of her family's 'cousin' and the nature of his inconsolable disposition trying to find solace.

A fact that only increased Irina's sudden need to see about Laurent's well being.

Also, there was the small matter of Edward finally succumbing to her sister's advances. After decades of tuning her down to be so easily swayed by her seductive pleas for his attention was an even shadier action than that of her mate's.

She also didn't want to witness her sister's indiscretions.

So, she discretely made her way through her things and made short arrangements for light traveling.

Destination_...Forks, WA._

…..

A/N:

Where do I send Justin, Karin and their friends...To Europe? To Alaska? What's going on with Victoria? What will happen with Irina?

continue reading to find out! c ya next post!


	28. Chapter Twenty SIX: DECISIONS, DECISIONS

Blah

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty- Six:

decisions, decisions

***...***...***

He sat there on the rocks on the high hill, staring at the everlasting sunset overlooking the evergreens which adorned nature's white, immaculate rug – silently, thinking - after listening to her words.

Her history.

Her _death_.

That she was a _vampire_...and had been alive for _hundreds_ of years...along with a twin brother_._

_Alex_.

What she did at that place.

The cause, the reason why she left the place she had called a home, for this time..._here_.

And what really had eaten his tongue..._her offer_.

The tempting promise of forever...an eternity without pain..._without suffering_.

...but also without his family...possibly to be isolated for years before he was able to be around another with a heartbeat.

He had to give her credit though. When she said her story would be incredible, to say the least, she wasn't kidding. He didn't mean to ridicule her, but the nature of the whole thing was...laughable! Till she showed him...

She uprooted a tree, but not before she asked him to push upon it and try with all his might to do so himself.

She ran across the field and back in seconds, a distance that would have taken him – at minimum – fifteen minutes to trek.

When he finally spoke his voice was careful, and his words well thought out, "It must have taken a lot out of you to tell me this."

He chuckled softly as a small grateful smile curled his lips, whispering to himself, "and that offer is so tempting."

She heard it thought, that small thing that put a damper in her plans.

"...but?" she said, voicing his unsaid rebut.

"..._but_..." He said with a heavy sigh, "I need time...to think about it." He said finally looking at her, sincerity pouring out of him.

He reached, taking her cold hand with his own with steady, secure grip that showed he trusted her and hoped to convey the same trust from her.

"what's there to think about? I am offering you a way to escape these awful painful treatments you undergo. A torture free existence with me. Isn't that enough?" She asked not believing that he would take this offer as lightly as he seemed to be.

He wasn't.

"I am not saying 'no'...but you _are_ asking me to leave it _all_ behind; family, friends..._the life I know_...all of it." He said turning to her, pleading with his eyes for her to understand, then trying to dissuade the heaviness of the situation, he said with a playful shove and a flirty smirk, "besides, I _did_ **say** it _was_ temping, didn't I?"

She smiled, widely showing her sparkling white sharp incisors as he kissed her hand sweetly his eyes set on her golden ones, then place it on his lap, sandwiched between his warmer ones, as he turned his eyes back to the horizon.

Jane thought about it and understood where he was coming from, deciding to give him time he needed to sort through some things in his head.

It was a few more minutes before he spoke again, braking her out of her reverie.

"My birthday," he said, which confused her a bit, since it had nothing to do with their conversation prior.

"What?"

"...give me till my birthday to think about it. Its a month away." He clarified while not looking at her.

Jane remembered.

She had known of this day from his very excited mother. Monica was planning on a small surprise bash in Nick's honor and invited her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_...boys don't get to have sweet sixteens..." Monica explained the concept, "...but we can have a really kewl party for him!" She said while almost jumping in excitement. She got glassy eyes, most likely lost in what she was envisioning for this party, "He loves dancing and always wanted to go to a rave, so we are renting a barn...and we even got a local DJ! Plus, some of the locals are adding in some of their own things and the place looks like a real psychedelic shindig! There will even be some moonwalk inflatables and lots of body paint. The place is going to be an ongoing party the whole night!" _

**END FASHBACK**

Monica had said barely been able to contain herself.

Jane had to look up this _'Rave'_ concept his mother spoke of. Nick had mentioned how he had learned with a couple for his friends how to 'string' light and 'poi dance', but she dismissed it till now that she needed to pursue the knowledge further.

When she did, she found it amusing. Then proceeded to learn some tricks herself for the party.

The kid in her found it fun and entertaining...but at the beginning she threw the glowing sticks so hard, they exploded against the wall. She noticed later that with black lite bulbs, the spot where the sticks hit was very much noticeable...so were the spots all over where the fluorescent liquid ricocheted.

"okay." She said with a calming sigh, giving him what she hadn't given to anyone in decades..._her trust_.

_Aro wont be pleased to see this upon my return._

"Kewl." He said with a growing content smile.

He let go of her hand to reach over his head with a long-groaning stretch, then let his hands came down smacking his thighs, "alright!"

"C'mon!" He said as his hand compassed hers blindly and pulled her up along with him – well, he now understood that she was actually allowing him to do it.

He shook his head still astonished at the truth behind all the fiction books and comics he was always such a fan of.

"um..." she chuckled at his obvious enthusiasm, but was still confused, "where _are_ we going?"

He looked back at her with a mischievous smirk and said, "_we_...are going surfing!"

He cackled loudly when his words bewildered her further, making her face look funny with confusion even more evident as well as a frown, "huh?"

After all...the climate was not friendly for the activity he had in mind. They were not even in the right season for doing so in the Caribbean.

His blatant amusement not causing her anger, a feat in itself, as he explained to her that they were going snow surfing, her previous train of thought now causing her to roll her eyes.

__"I found a bank of fresh snow, _begging_ to be conquered!" He said with that rare glint of excitement she enjoyed.

The torture master becoming mush at the hands of a mere mortal.

_If Alex would see me now. _

"lets show it who's boss then." She said in a serious tone with a determined nod.

"That's what I want to hear!" He said running ahead of her to the snowmobile he had picked her up in, "Wooo hooo!"

The boards, his own and the one he borrowed from his buddy, already attached along with the rest of the equipment.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't require the extra precautionary equipment like the goggles and heavy gloves, something he seemed to have forgotten about.

It warmed her frozen heart that he was still treating her as normal as if she had never said a word.

Nick knew she wasn't as fragile as he thought. Her confession still fresh in his mind. But he needed a bot of normalcy after the heavy conversation they had just shared. The harsh reality of his own uncertain future due to the obscurity of his situation required he overlooked certain things often...this new knowledge becoming one of them.

She watched him as he slid down the slope first, _'to show his skills'_.

Jane tumbled down a bit, knowing she could have surfed circles around Nick due to her unnatural agility, but it made him concentrate on aiding her and giving her some _'expert tips'_ and _'training'_ with a light in his eye that would have made her heart skip a beat...

...or it would..._if it was still beating. _

...

…

If a vampire could perspire, Carlisle's shirt would be soaked.

The first test batch had failed..._miserably_.

The second test batch actually made it worse.

The third batch...explosive may be a term used to describe it.

This fourth batch was not looking any better...

"NOO...!" Carlisle lamented, pushing the microscope away laying his head on his crossed arms on the table when the cells began to disintegrate on the laminate.

Two bodies crashed against each other, trying to make it through the door.

_Quil and Jared._

"what happened" Quil asked at the same time Jared said, "What's wrong?"

"don't speculate something is wrong!" Quil turned to Jared and smacked him over the head, "You'll jinx it!"

"_speculate?"_ Jared asked without missing a beat, confused, then stressed the point further, "why are you _using_ that _word?_ How do you even know how to _use_ that word?"

"How do you _know_ about that word?" Paul asked passing the two above mentioned to get into the lab, finding an empty metal stool to sit on.

"If you three _morons_ are done." Sam said, walking in after them and passing the three stooges, rolling his eyes in annoyance and ignoring their retaliation, aiming his next words to the deflating doctor, "I take it it didn't go well."

"its been too long," Carlisle said pushing the table with so much force it skidded till it dented the wall.

Then pacing back and forth, he muttered to himself, "I am going to have to start again. This time from scratch. I may need..." He stopped suddenly and looked at Sam, who was a little freaked by the rapid changes in the demeanor of the vampire, and shook while growling in alert as well as the others that were now forming a protective triangle around him.

"Sam." The doctor said desperately, "Would you _please_ let me draw some of _your_ blood?"

Upon hearing the dangerous request Sam became tense and a chorus of deep growls made his brother's chests rumble.

"Think about it!" Carlisle pleaded, "Jacob used to have the _same_ genes running through his veins! The activation of the shifter gene brought with it generative properties that _could_ be used in helping him return to his former self!"

The realization that the leech was nto trying to drain their alpha quieted them enough to make room for thinking.

"I get that it would help Jacob, _but..._what about Bella?" Embry asked.

"Being an imprint means that she is strong enough to _carry_ offspring with the gene, _right?"_ Carlisle said, earning a lot of confused stares. So he explained further, "means, she is able to have the gene inside her body _without_ much...how shall I explain this...um..._interference?"_

"What about...reactions and other secondary...um..." Sam said worriedly, unable to really express what was quickly going through his mind,

"you mean, _side_ _effects?"_ Carlisle said as he gathered the phlebotomy items necessary.

"yeah" Sam said looking back and motioning for the others to stay put as he sat and waited for the doctor to get the required amount of blood needed for...whatever, letting out a sigh, he couldn't believe that now he was about to allow one of _them_ to take his blood.

"I think we shouldn't worry about those just yet," He said earning a scowling stare from Sam, "This is _still_ in the testing stage, so we'll worry about it _when_ the test results are gathered _and_ they prove whether positive or negative."

The vampire doctor made quick work of the blood work and pulled the table back to place to begin testing once again.

Carlisle was under intense concentration making Sam and the others feel a bit ignored.

"Alright then," Sam said with a curt nod and ushered everyone outside, "we'll leave you to it."

"Sam," Carlisle called, halting Sam's swift exit, "I may _still_ need help."

"Charlie and Billy have been informed. They are still undecided."

"tic-toc, Mr Uley...time keeps going, young Mr. Black and the lovely Miss Swan are fading away fast." He said with finality, then added, "they might actually revert to the monsters we caught a few weeks ago."

Sam had no response, he had to alert Billy as to the new situation and the failing serum, then go home to his Emily. Rest up a bit and recharge as his chief had wisely advised.

Seth had been listening right outside the door to every word...and made up his mind.

Edward was needed _now,_ whether they all agreed on it..._or not_. _He_ was not going to stand by idly while his friends just..._faded _away.

He sneaked away and waited till Sam was gone out the front door, watching as the rest of his brothers became distracted, and then...he was gone.

…...


	29. Chapter TWENTY SEVEN: HARD CHOICE

Blah

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty- Seven:

Hard choice

***...***...***

It had been a grueling journey.

A full day and night had passed before he had even reached the Alaskan border.

Tells of frost now lingered on the pine branches close to the small ravine in forms of icicles where he had stopped to wet his dry tongue. The cold was no bother, and he was thankful for this, specially since he was clad only in a pair of cut offs and nothing else.

Seth decided it was best if he ran in human form, making his journey longer but at least he knew no one would see what he had been up to. He knew Sam would pin him to an alpha order and he would have to obey if he were to give them the chance. He couldn't run the risk.

Jacob needed his help...and no matter how much he denied it...Edward's.

Seth saw no use on Jacob - or anyone else for that matter - holding a grudge against Edward since Bella was Jacob's mate.

_...she was NOW, anyways. _

Though he couldn't help worrying for the same reasons everyone else was, he couldn't let the simple possibility of it happening be a determent from his main goal.

He only hoped he wouldn't be making things worse.

…

Jacob paced the short expanse permitted to him.

He was sure that, in due time, there would be a worn path in the metal slab that made up the floor.

He had discarded his socks and the soft t-shirt that he was wearing earlier, lifted the elastic cuffed pant legs, but the temperature of his body was apparently still on the rise.

A steady low growl continuously rumbled in his chest, his anxiety getting the best of him, no matter what he tried to do to to distract himself.

Bella had not been out of that small room in a full day and night.

At least not since Dr. Fang had made a cameo with some huge piercing tools.

Nobody had come into or in the surrounding area of their prison and he was getting cabin fever.

A sudden _CLICK_! Attracted his attention to the metal door keeping him from his cell mate...his passion...his mate...

_Bella_...

She stepped out nervously, her eyes setting everywhere but on him.

"Hey." She whispered.

He had stopped on his tracks as soon as he had heard the door, and his intense stare was weighing on her heavily.

She was unable to mask the shiver that went up her spine...and she had yet to look at him.

He waited silently.

Bella's nervous quirk gave him the impression that there was more to her reappearing act than the need to socialize.

He liked his lower lip, as hers escaped the insistent gnawing, allowing her to stutter her need.

"I-um...the-uh..." She blew out an irritated high, then whined - trailing off - pathetically as she lifted her eyes pitifully to meet his, "I'm..."

Her eyes were glowing intermittently.

Her hunger had gotten the best of her.

He noted his own reflecting from the wall mirror that was behind her inside the bathroom.

Apparently, solitude was not something recommended for their kind.

"...me too." He breathed, voicing his own need as he quickly made his way to her, embracing her immediately and devouring her mouth with his own. He pushed her backwards, until her back was pressed against the mirrored wall behind her, left hand tangling with her nodded hair as the right hitched her leg on his hip, hips pushing to grind against the other in search for that satisfying friction.

"more..." she whine-begged him, whimpering. Her plea ignited his passion for her further. The fire in the core of their beings already coiling, creating pressure.

"OFF.." He said ripping the flimsy sheet still covering her while her legs made short work of his sweats.

Needing no foreplay, she pulled at him and he pushed inside her, making them both sigh in bliss at the connection. He gripped at her hips with his thumbs as his fingers spread onto her rear cheeks, making her back move up and down the glass, the glass squeaking with the friction. Her left hand pulling at his ebony locks while the right was clawing at his arm, his back, his thrusting hips...anything she could her a hold of.

It wasn't enough, he needed to feel her walls quiver and grip him...milk him.

He dislodged her legs and one after the other raised them over his shoulders without braking rhythm. Her eyes rolled back, panting rapidly, her body giving into his demand.

"DON'T!" He commanded with clenched teeth as he felt her legs tremble with the upcoming orgasm.

She bit her lips, her fangs digging into the flesh drawing think blood. His tongue darted to lick these precious drops, proof of her obedience.

He opened her oral cavity allowing him access to her cavern, searching for her tongue - then closing her lips around his slippery muscle - she sucked in sync with his trusts. This action caused his balls to tightened and his dick to swell.

"Now!...NOW!" He ordered. Her body releasing like a snapping rubber band that was pulled to its limits.

Her grip was so tight around him that it was impossible for him to continue his thrust, making him erupt into her as she milked him with her contracting muscles.

In the midst of their euphoria, their canines punctured through the soft flesh at the juncture of the neck and shoulder of the other, their jaws locking while lost in their pleasure - both marking one another – fulfilling an unknown instinctual need.

They stay connected, panting, him pressing her against the mirrored wall that miraculously was still in one piece. Their fingers uncurl and loosen their tight grip and move to caress the other in a loving matter at the same time that their jaws unhinge from one another, their tongues lazily dart to lick the wounds left behind.

They had no words to describe the emotional state in which they felt.

Jacob pulled Bella's head back as he traced her shoulder and neck with his nose softly - inhaling slowly and deeply - over the lunar semicircles, scenting...his essence mingled with hers.

"Mine." He growls menacingly low.

Her response is an inhaled breathy squealed gasp as her head lowers to the mark _she_ left on _him _and sensually breathes on to his flesh, "Mine."

His response is a deep chest rumbling purr.

After a few minutes, they each watch the eyes of the other return to normal - well, as normal as they are now - and he pulls to disconnect - slowly - from her, both sighing at the loss. He holds her as she gains her balance on shaky legs - his own doing no better - still pressing her against the wall.

"you okay?" He whispers as his lips caress her temple before he plants a lingering kiss there.

She nods slowly as she whispers back, "Yeah. I am...and that was..._intense_..." She lets out a heavy sigh, dreading it, but knowing it was better to be honest.

He completed her thought, "but you are still hungry."

It wasn't a question.

He felt it too.

His hand cupped her cheek softly and maneuvered her face to meet his. His nose rubbed against hers in a tender Eskimo kiss, then his pillowy lips pressed against hers lightly.

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, thinking of what to do.

After a moment of silence, he voiced the facts he weighted in his mind, "we haven't killed anyone." He opened his eyes to find her tortured ones, he heard her inhale - readying to reply - but he continued, "and those we feed from seem to find enjoyment anyways." Her lips moved to object, but his hands both cupped her face holding her to him as he continued, "just...hear me out, please."

She looked in to his eyes for a moment, weary, but nodded, her hunger persistent in her gut driving her.

"we can be careful...to _only_ take what we need..." her eyes still weary looked from one of his eyes to the other "...like last time, _remember_?..._nothing_ happened!" he said convincingly, "and nothing _will_ happen this time either. Okay?"

She continued to stare back, her mind running hundreds of thoughts fer second.

_Its wrong._

_Its taking advantage._

_Our poor friends._

_But I am so...hungry! _

"Okay." she said, closing her eyes, resigned to fulfill her need.

"one condition though," Bella said grabbing his shoulders, her eyes pleading, "pack only. No humans."

He pursed his lips, lowering his eyes, guilt plaguing him immediately.

The incident with her father was going to be hard for her to get over. Plus, there was still danger...

This were his friends...pack brothers..._family_.

They were the only ones that they were able to do anything with.

He promised himself to find a way – somehow – for them to be free, or at least grasp some control over themselves.

"how?" Bella asked, braking the pensive silence, her eyes still on his chest. It was not sensual...she was uncomfortable with _what_ they were planning on doing.

He understood.

"Remember that day when you got a hold of Embry and I got a hold of Leah?" He asked, she nodded closing her eyes, swallowing against the lump forming on her throat at the guilt settling there, "I think we have a connection to those we have..._fed._ on."

She shook her head slowly, muttering to herself, "I cant believe I am _actually_ thinking of doing this."

He kissed her forehead, having heard her words, "I know, but..." He trailed off, the unsaid words '_we need this' _lingering heavily in the air as he let go of a heavy sigh.

Bella breathed deeply and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, burying her face against his chest, nodding quickly.

He returned the gesture, folding himself around her.

"Who are you...?" She asked, not leaving the safety of her hiding spot. He heard her gulp and exhale shakily.

"Leah." He whispered, "She is strong..." '_and the only female' _was left unsaid, then asked,"you?"

"..." He thought she was having second thoughts since she didn't respond right away, but then she took in a deep breath and whispered "I think Embry...maybe Paul."

…

Sam laid sideways, holding his imprint intimately after mating with her, listening to her soft snores and even breathing.

He had needed her, and she had given into his call.

Emily didn't stand a chance.

As he laid there, with his slumbering beloved wrapped around him, his brain regained focus. The reason he sought peace of mind in the refuge she happily provided him with.

_Should he really allow for Edward Cullen to return?_

Carlisle sure as hell needed the help.

Genetics were studies out of his depth, and the fact that Carlisle, who's a vampire, _asked_ for the help...his urgent words were...

**FLAHSBACK**

"_tic-toc, Mr Uley...time keeps going, young Mr. Black and the lovely Miss Swan are fading away fast. They might actually revert to the monsters we caught a few weeks ago." _

**END FLASHBACK**

well...lets just say it caused an impression.

He inhaled slowly and deeply then exhaled loudly.

He rubbed his face with his left hand, thinking, _maybe its not such a bad idea after all._


	30. Chapter TWENTY EIGHT: DISCONNECTED

...Short chapter but you will like it I am sure of it.

Blah

***...***...***

Chapter Twenty- Eight:

You have been disconnected...

***...***...***

Aro stood before the black mirror in deep concentration.

The room stained and scented with fresh blood from the sacrifice with which he had proclaimed his devotion to his master.

An unclean soul for the Dark Lord to swallow whole.

The mirror distorted, its surface moving like turbulent murky waters, smoke rising from the artifact till the reflective liquid lightened to the color of magma.

"how dare you summon me in this fashion?" An irritated demonic growl emits from the glass surface.

Aro bows, forehead touching the floor, "I, forever you devoted servant, plea for your aid, my  
>Lord."<p>

"I cannot be bothered by the weak notions of an impure being." The voice growled once again.

"Forgive my insolence, my Lord, but I seek answers to which you, most unclean one, are the only one who can provide." Aro pleaded.

"Never did I offer further aid in your endeavors. Deal with your discrepancies and leave me out of them." The voice said and the mirror returned to to its original state.

"My lord?"

_Silence._

…


	31. EDITS edited lol

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Edit Announcements**

THE WARNING FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR WEEKS NOW,

ADDING SATANISM AS PART OF THE STORY.

I have also explained that I will tell you which chapters have been reposted due to edit work.

* * *

><p>CH.1 has been reviewed and edited by Astridt244 for weeks now. I have now posted it letting the edited warning stew with you guys for a bit.<p>

I will tell you this...reread the first chapter/warning before reading the first chapter. or at least remember the top of this message.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

Any hate driven her way will be taken as a personal shot to myself and will be dealt as such.

Dark dreams...sinful kisses...

The Author


	32. Chapt 29: UNDENIABLE CALL CORRECTION

Authors Note:

I would like to formally apologize for the delay in posting, but what can I say...RL gets in the way of our artistic pleasures. The last post for CH29 had every one at odds...though interested as to what was going to happen. I was at odds myself when I saw what I had posted...lol. I was meaning to have posted this one.

As usual, I give my thanks to those who are my wonderful reviewing readers and I shun those who do not even say a mere two word reply to my efforts.

Hope you enjoy either way, but please R&R...

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter twenty nine:

Undeniable Call

***...***...***

Leah was alone, on patrol near the border, when she felt something tickle the nape of her neck. Her paw faltered,s o she slowed to a trot.

Suddenly, she felt a caress over her spine, which left a tingling sensation in its wake and made her curve her back like when a cat curls around someone's hand. She turned around to find the culprit cause of this odd temptation and found nothing. Even the wind was calm.

She felt the urge to phase, and did so without preamble. She felt a little weary.

Never – at least not since after her transformation – has she felt this eerie of her surroundings.

"_Leah."_

Something whispered by her ear. She turned quickly, _but there was nothing there!_

She dressed quickly, keeping her eyes everywhere.

"_Leah."_

She felt the hair in the back of her neck stand on point, and even closed her eyes as she paused her breathing. She payed attention to everything around her.

A butterfly's wings flutter...a chipmunk climbed into his tree hole...a few leaves fall of the surrounding tree branches...there is some rustling around the tree tops...wind...

No steps...not even the pack's...

She starts to pant, opening her eyes, glancing one way then the other without moving her head.

Maybe not moving would bait whoever is trying to freak her out to move into her peripheral vision.

_A glimpse...all I need is a glimpse..._She thinks to herself.

Now, all she can hear is her own heavy breathing and faster than usual heartbeats.

"_I need you, Leah."_

She closes her eyes as the voice continues to whisper a need. It filters through her skin and enters her bloodstream making it her own.

"_Come to me, Leah."_

She smiles.

_It's him._

His Plea now becomes an essential demand, and she moves in a dream like state to give him what he wants, "Sam..."

…

He was in the shower, under the hottest setting. He hoped the heat would help uncoil his tense muscles.

Angela had been rather upset. He had told her of the incident and the discussion that followed. The dangers they now faced.

_Upset_ was actually an understatement.

Freaked is not enough no describe what she felt either.

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you mean 'something happened'?" Angela said worriedly, her eyes searching his.

"I..." He said, his words solidifying in his throat, he gulped against the lodged lump dreading his next words, "they...I...it was..." _gulp_ "...like a spell..." _panting once, twice... _

His legs gave in from under him, making him fall to his knees in front of her - he pulled her to him as he held on to her torso tightly - burying his head against her belly like the coward he felt, "...I'm so sorry! I am pathetically weak! I should have fought it!"

He turned his pleading eyes to hers, tears tracking down his cheeks, "please forgive me."

She pushed away from him, and he dropped his arms to his sides. Her reaction felt like a punch to his gut.

His shoulders slumped and his head lowered in shame.

"did you like it?" she whispered, with her back turned.

"I thought...I felt...all I saw was you!" He explained.

"You didn't answer my question Embry Call. Did you...or not ENJOY IT?" She said her voice escalating with anger.

Angela wasn't angry though...she was hurt.

She knew it wasn't his fault...but she needed to know all the same.

Call it insane...call it masochism...but she needed to know.

"Please...don't make me answer that...I thought-" He begged, shaking his head - his upper body no longer having the strength to keep him upright, he slouched forward, falling on his hands his but hitting his feet behind him - not wanting to answer.

"TELL ME, DAMNIT!" She screamed as she turned around, looking at him in the eyes, her pain evident there, "Please..."

"yes." he whispered back, closing his eyes as the words left his lips.

She whimpered, her shaky legs giving a step back...then another.

"I need time...this is too much..." She said, a sob escaped him. Even though it stabbed her insides to see him in this much pain, she just couldn't bring herself to stay any longer, "I can't..."

He heard as she ran, her car door slammed shit and in her rush she peeled out of his driveway...as far away as she could.

**END FLASHBACK**

That is how Jared found him, a sobering mess...on his knees...her name on his lips like a prayer.

Jared had helped his brother up from the floor and taken him away from the prying eyes of the noisy neighbors, letting Embry lean on him for support as he brought him inside the Call home.

Embry had listened to Jared assure him that she just needed time, that he was going through something similar with Kim himself.

They shared a supportive moment together then Jared encouraged his brother to clean up and try to get some sleep before his patrol shift.

Embry shut the water off and reached around the plastic curtain for the towel. Not that he would need it – it was merely to hide his naked form from his mother out of respect – his high temperature would have him dry faster than it would take him to step into his bedroom.

He reached inside a draw for a pair of cut offs and threw the towel on the hook behind his door, then threw himself on his unmade bed.

He closed his eyes inhaling the lingering scent left behind from his last make out session with Angela.

Suddenly, as he took in a breath, her smell got stronger.

"_Embry.."_

He opened his eyes searching in his room.

"Angela?" He called, a bit confused.

_Didn't she say she needed time?_

Excited, and full of hope, he got up and looked around his room, then all around the house.

_Maybe she changed her mind!_

Jared had left when he had gone to take a shower. His mother wouldn't be home till midnight. There was nobody there with him – no heartbeats beside his own - yet, he couldn't shake the strange feeling that there was _someone_ there with him.

He went back to his room, disappointed.

He chucked the whole thing as figment of his imagination.

_It was all just wishful thinking_.

He sat at the foot of the bed looking at his cellphone, thinking about calling Angela but then decided against it and laid back on his bed, his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, thinking.

_Jared said to give her time._

_'I can barely handle the shit going down, man. I can't imagine how they must feel.'_ Jared had said.

Embry had to agree with that.

This was _waaay_ out of their league.

His body felt lethargic and his mind swam with the need to sleep.

"_I need you, Embry"_

He stayed completely still, after hearing it _that_ time.

No way he imagined _that._

His body trembled with need as a wave of her scent hit him.

His body relaxed with the feeling of her presence surrounding him like a warm blanket.

"_Please, Embry...I need you"_

He sat up and felt like he was walking through water. Everything felt fuzzy...like static.

"_Come to me, Embry."_

He stood and, willingly content, followed the siren call, whispering for her, "Angela..."

* * *

><p>I know it was short...but I got another two coming and one will be posted on thurs. Unless life happens again...ugh...<p> 


	33. CH30: 1LITTLE 2LITTLE 3LITTLE FINGERS

A/N:

Did you guys think I forgot about Karin and Justin?

Well I haven't...so here is a look into what's going on with them.

Enjoy!

…

**WARNING:**

**PARTS OF THE FOLLOWING MAY BE TOO STRONG FOR READERS**

**CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE AND SOME TORTURE **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**(TORTURE PARTS ARE AT THE END AND WILL BE MARKED AS SUCH)**

…

Editing/beta work was done by the wonderful Mist...

...

***...***...***

CHAPTER THIRTY:

ONE LITTLE,

TWO LITTLE,

THREE LITTLE FINGERS...

***...***...***

"C'mon, bitches!" Julio yelled, pulling at the tails of the sleeves of the navy blue shirt from the cuffs of the tux he and his friends had to rent to attend the..._gala?_ He thought of what to call the event they were attending.

…

"We are coming!" Jamal said, buttoning the charm on the collar of his mustard shirt, something they [the guys] all had opted on, instead of the bow tie normally worn with a tux, "don't get you panties in a bunch!"

"For your information, Julio wears Karin's thongs." Justin said drily, walking behind Jamal. He had added a white scarf under the collar of his tux which just made the white of his shirt look even more elegant.

"You three Jackals are a riot, and Julio..._ew_...please keep those." Karin said behind him.

"Three Jackals? Is that a pun to all our names beginning wi-" Justin said as he was turning to look at her, when he found why no one else had made a witty come back before him.

Before him stood, not his childhood friend, but a vision of beauty.

They all looked back at her and their jaws hit the floor. Karin had gone on her own to a shop the seamstress had told her she would find something suitable for the theater...and she was...

_...spectacular._

Karin was wearing a strapless, long, white gown that parted in mid-thigh, hugging her curves deliciously, her small waist was accentuated by a black satin sash. Her look was complemented with silver jewelry adorned with black and white diamond-like stones; a chunky necklace that cascaded over her clavicle, small earrings and bracelets of different sizes, strappy heels that cuffed at her ankle which made her legs look like they went on for miles, holding a black clutch with long black gloved arms, and a translucent black wrap hanging from her folded arms at the elbows. Her dark highlighted hair was in a French twisted perfectly, only leaving some odd curls here and there to help frame her face, adorned with some sparkly rhinestones in both black and white to pin her hair in place.

"Wow" Jamal breathed wide eyed.

"You said it, bro." Julio said with the same look.

While Justin stayed silent, sharing the shock from his two prior friends at the sight of her sister-like friend.

Karin felt the warmth tell of a growing blush she was surely sporting now die to their scrutiny.

"I-I'm...ready, guys."

Julio was the first to snap out of his trance. He walked up to her and with an exaggerated bad English accent he offered his arm, "Ready when you are, madam."

They all laughed and Karin felt grateful for the comedic release.

…

At the theater, they were greeted at the door by an elegantly clad hostess, who guided them to the front of an empty theater to a series of special seats. These seemed to be more comfortable than the others grouped around them. Jamal tried one of the others and assured the others of the thought theory, making it a fact.

After a few moments, and the hour growing near, they decided to ask their hostess about the rest of the people joining the audience.

She laughed a little before responding, "This is a private showing. There were only twelve tickets released and the others have reported having to miss it. So the theater is all yours tonight."

They all looked at each other wearily, as the hostess excused herself to alert the actors that all the guests had arrived.

"I don't feel good about this guys." Karin said with a shaky voice. She felt a cold shift in the air, making her shiver.

Julio saw this and pulled her close to him in attempt to help her keep warm.

"You guys noticed that there are not many people around the towns we have been at, right? It isn't just me?" Jamal said pointedly, turning in his seat to look at his friends, "and the few we _have_ seen, seem to scurry home as soon as the evening hits."

"I just figured it was, you know..." Julio said, ending with a shrug before the pause, "a sort of...cultural thing."

"Shit like that doesn't happen in real life, ass." Jamal pointed out, reaching to send a backhanded hit to Julio's leg with his knuckles, "It happens in suspense and horror flicks."

"We should get out of here." Justin offers.

The others agreed, but as they were moving to get up, the curtain opens.

The scene was set up like a royal court from the Queen Elizabeth Era. Lots of burgundy and deep reds draped over marble walls. The lighting accentuated the paleness of the walls and made the shadows of the drapery look sinister.

Justin could have sworn he saw eyes peeking through the darkest shades.

In the center of the stage are three regal dressed guys. Long haired, long robes...elegantly clad.

Beside them were a few individuals at either side, all of them in robes as well, but in different shades and hues.

One of the guys on the thrones stood and walked ahead of the others, a smile adorning his face. Seemed very pleased.

"Welcome!" He greeted us as his eyes eyed each of us, "Julio Medina, Jamal Price, Justin Forbes, and young Karin Holmes."

As a response, chorus of sharp breath intakes, gasps and awed curses echoed form us.

Having earned our undivided attention, he continued, "We are pleased you decided to grace us with your presence and not force us to find you." He lifted and wagged his finger at us reproachfully, "

It wouldn't have been pleasant."

Some of the others behind him chuckled at his wit. The humans were not so amused. As a matter of fact, the vampires could hear their breaths and heartbeats increase and smell the stench of fear wafting from them.

"Who are you and what do you want us for? We are just college kids. Meaning, we are mostly broke...So, if what you want is money-" Justin began firing, waving his arm with one step forward, his anger over being set up getting the best of him, only to be interrupted by the cackle of those on stage.

"You think this is all about money?" Felix said with mirth, then continued to laugh, making Justin gulp, scared at his obvious misinterpretation.

If they don't want money then...images of a famous movie about a group of friends backpacking in Europe flashed through his mind. It didn't end well for them.

"Oh hush, Felix." Aro said, dismissively amused, after calming down from the joke the humans seemed to have missed, They want answers, so I will give them...but first...Trepkos..."

"My lord," One of the guys stepped forward, one of the few that didn't laugh.

"Tell me about them." Aro said, making the humans confused...all except Julio, who screamed, "Fuck! You had us watched? Followed?" earning another round of laughter.

"QUIT FUCKING LAUGHING!" Jamal screamed at the dudes on stage, then turned to his friends and continued screaming, "THESE FUCKES ARE JUST FUCKING WITH US! LETS JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, MAN!" he was livid.

"You will be doing no such thing," Aro said, "Felix."

Felix disappeared from stage and ended right next to Jamal in the blink of an eye, making Jamal lose his balance and fall back onto the seat sideways the others trying to scurry away in fear, only to turn and find another of the guys on stage on the other side.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..." Justin cussed then his back bumped against a cold wall making him jump and turn to find Demetri there, "FUCK!"

"SHIT!" Julio yelled, upon noticing the same thing.

"What are you?" Karin said in a loud whimpering cry.

"You will learn soon enough." Aro said then turned to Trepkos signaling for his turn to speak, "sooo..."

"Karin will be able to manipulate the mind, her gift will work like yours my lord, through touch. Julio will be able to absorb the life force of all things, also through touch. Jamal will be able to duplicate himself, an optical illusion. Justin will be able to...um...restore." Trepkos said, calling the attention of Aro and his brothers.

"Restore?" Marcus asked.

"Intriguing...I believe you will have to elaborate regarding this gift." Aro expressed, while Caius stayed silent.

"When any being is decimated, living or..._reanimated_ by one of us - no matter how - he will be able to return to any of his or her prior states. What I don't know is whether he would need to touch the individual, part the individual, or have no need to touch at all for this to occur...my lord." Trepkos clarified.

"Fantastic..." Aro said sending Justin a chilling look, "would it be stopped by a shield.

"As far as I can tell, it can." Trepkos assured.

"Magnificent!" Aro said with a loud merry Clap, "Now...as for your answers. Listen well...I am pleased to impart you with the knowledge that WE-" He motioned to himself and the others, "-are vampires."

This time the humans were the ones to laugh. Aro smiled back at them, "I sure you, you will see this as a fact by the end of tonight.", making them quiet abruptly.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Aro said, amused smile still in place, "I am Aro. These are my brothers Caius and Marcus. We are the Volturi, we keep order with in the vampire world, and with the help of the guard, we enforce it. Some of the guard are present today, you are now familiar with Demetri and Felix. These gifted children of the night are Alec and Trepkos, who is one of our new additions." He didn't pause for long, impatiently he continued, "You are here because I was holding on to Trepkos's hand here and was able to read him as he read you. I knew what he just described about yourselves not a few minutes ago."

"But he's wrong! I can't even convince my damn dog to do his business outside!" Karin yelled upon his pause.

"These gifts will not manifest until you are turned dear, which is why you are still breathing and not drained like most of your kind, child." Caius said, his tone demonstrated care and tenderness while his vile words froze the flow of blood in their veins.

_Turned? What does he mean turned?_

…

**WARNING**

**THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SOME TORTURE**

**AND OTHER HARD TO DEAL WITH SCENES**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**\/**

(I recommend you take a deep breath now)

***...***...***

"Felix, take Jamal to my brother Caius and take Julio for yourself. Demetri, take Justin, but bring me the girl." Aro said with a sinister growing smirk.

"HELL NO! YOU FUCKIN-!" Jamal began but Felix slapped him across the face so hard he knocked him out, earning a scream from Karin, "JAMAL! NO!"

At the same time Julio was fighting to get away but only got as far as a step over the chair and was gripped by Felix with an unconscious Jamal hanging off his shoulder, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"That one's got a temper." Demetri said laughing, as he manhandled Karin and Justin - who had broken his arm trying to fight him off - towards Aro.

Aro grabbed Karin from Demetri and turned to face the others, "Don't feed yet brothers!" gaining the attention of victims and vampires alike, "let's see the extent venom can repair an individual."

"NOOOO!" Karin screamed, when a sickening CRACK! Shot pain up her arm, bowing her body forward.

"KARIN, NO!" Justin screamed as she did, then a delayed "YOU FUCKING DICK!" came from Julio.

"Let's try to elongate the process with small fractures first..." Aro instructed, then looking at Felix pointedly he said, "Let's try not to kill them in the process, yes?"

"Of course, my lord." He said bowing his head, then kicked to break Jamal's femur, waking him up in the process.

"Let's play a game!" Demetri said excitedly, "It's not often enough that we get to torture so many at the same time, we usually just feed and move on."

"Very well, how about this?" Aro agreed, "Since our friend here is a fan of the Opera. We will give her a symphony she will never forget!"

"No-o-o-o-o..." Karin pleaded panting.

"Oh, but it will be beautiful..." Aro said moving her chin so she can look into his eyes, "and you will appreciate it after you are turned." Then added cheerily, "Believe me!"

"My lord," Trepkos called, "may I ask for your dismissal?"

Aro looked at him momentarily, then asked, "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I apologize, my lord, if I seem ungrateful for your generosity." Trepkos said with a bow, "but I much rather let you enjoy yourself and spend time with my beautiful mate."

"She is rather deliciously insane isn't she?" Demetri leered over his prize, trying to get a rise out of his new comrade.

Trepkos just snarled at him, then looked at Aro for his approval.

"Of course," Aro said breaking one of Karin's fingers, as he pleasantly said, "Enjoy your evening."

"I hope you enjoy yours as well," Trepkos said with another bow.

As he left he heard his parting words, "Oh...we will."

Once Trepkos left, Aro turned to the whimpering mess that used to be Karin...and smiled.

"What should be play?" He asked staring at the terrified girl.

"Oh! I know!" Alec said with childlike excitement, "My sister and I used to play along with this song, of course we would have to modify it to use it in this instance, but I think it would be definitely enjoyable, master."

Aro laughed at the joy displayed by the young looking vampire, stretching his hand, "let's see."

After a few moments, Aro cackled with extreme merriment.

"My, my, my! This would be fun in a childlike way!" He said looking at Alec who was clearly pleased, "let's play to this tune." Then turned to the others who were listening intently anxious, "First, there are only four victims. So ladies first, so that is your place, young Karin. Justin is second, Jamal third and Julio is fourth. So as the song moves forward it is your delight to bring forth their..._vocal_ abilities. Join in if you know the tune!"

Then he began singing slowly, "One little," _CRACK! [ Another of Karin's fingers along with a yelping yell from her]__, _"Two little," _CRACK! ["shit!" a cursed whimpered yell from Justin], _"Three little,"_ CRACK! ["Fuck!" Jamal yelled as his finger was snapped] _"fingers!" _CRACK! ["Muddafu-!" Julio followed with his own painful break.]_

"Ah, this is fun!" Alec exclaimed as he did a little jig, enjoying the tragic sadism inflicted on the poor weaklings.

"That's fine for you but I am bored," Felix expressed his own discontentment, "Can we play something else?"

"Let's see how long they can scream in one breath," Demetri said with a nonchalant shrug.

"..while pulling their nails?" Alec added.

Aro was pleased, "great idea."

...


	34. CH 31: HURRY

A/N: Sorry for taking so long...y'all know RL kicks my a$$!

* * *

><p>…<p>

Editing/beta work was done by the wonderful Mist...

...

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Thirty-One:

Hurry...

***...***...***

Tanya was still in the shower when Edward stepped out into the balcony to admire the multicolored sky that seemed to be waning, the night never quite making its grand day-view.

Blankets of white covering the scenery and crystalline icicles decorating the branches like natural ornaments typical of the season, with no other thoughts but Tanya's to invade him, he felt some peace.

Edward closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment. He permitted himself not to mourn, but remember the one whom with he had allowed himself to be taught what love was..._Bella._

He took in an unnecessary breath and exhaled, relishing in memories of his first love..._letting go_.

He sighed as he heard in Tanya's thoughts how wonderful it would be for him to join her and turned to please her request when the thoughts of another invaded his mind.

These thoughts were focused on task, tracking a scent..._his_ scent [Edward's]. It was a male...who was thankful for not needing more to cover himself with since he could tell the frosty temperature was well below zero, hoping he was not wrong in going on this kamikaze mission halfcocked and that those back home won't be as angry when he returned with the unwanted guest.

Edward returned to his perch on the balcony now searching for the culprit of these thoughts, while still listening to him mention that nothing matter as long as...

"No..." he breathed out in anguish. Jacob and Bella...something had happened and Carlisle needed his help.

"Seth..." He said noticing that he would be the only one crazy enough to go on a solo mission overturning his alpha's ruling to help his brother..._and Bella_...

With that thought alone, he ran into the room and grabbed a pair of pants then flitted just as quickly towards the balcony - without stopping - he jumped off the rail and kept running as his feet barely touched the snow.

…

A flash of white with a sickly sweet stench invaded him making react quickly without a second thought, his body shaking with the coming transformation.

"Seth...its Edward." he said before walking out into view through the trees.

"SHIT!" Seth said with the left over tense irritation from the fear of having to face a leech on his own, "You ARE an ass!" thinking about the many times Jacob had told everyone the same thing, then breathing heavily and deep to allow his body to calm.

With no time for pleasantries, Edward got to the point, "What happened to Bella, Seth."

Seth couldn't help the images that flooded his mind...

_The discovery of a new threat...learning that the pack and the imprints seemed to be the only ones attacked...discovering who the creatures were...the plan of capture...__the execution of the plan...the ritual...their new forms...how they seem to...__**feed**__..._

Edward had always demonstrated this_...unnatural_ control, and an all too irritating state of calm.

That facade was not present at this time.

The vampire had crumbled before the wolf's eyes...dry sobbing on his knees, leaning forward on his fists, trembling with his shaking whispered whimpers, "no...Why her...she doesn't deserve this..."

Seth stifled his mind reel as much as he could, moving from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

This was not how he had planned to deliver the news...and now he needed to ask for his help?

_How long should he wait till he should voice the need for his aid? _

He tried to count up the minutes, but Edward had saved him the trouble.

"I will go with you, Seth." He said as he pushed himself up and seemed to get a hold of himself, "I need to get something's together and..."

Seth looked back at Edward intrigued by his abrupt interruption.

"What? What is it?" Seth pushed, noticing Edward's uncharacteristic nervous display.

"I have to...alert someone about my sudden departure." Edward hesitantly admitted.

"Wh-?" Seth began to ask, confused, but then understanding dawned as his eyebrows raised to his hairline, "-ooooh-uhhm..."

"I will just..._err_...wait here." He offered, when Edward made no attempt to explain further.

Edward looked at the direction he had come from then back at Seth, "um...it may be a little bit."

Seth dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "It's no problem, man." But then thinking about it better, he pressed his urgency, "just...don't take _too_ long, okay?"

Edward gave him a curt nod and - with a whirl of snow and a gush of wind - he was gone.

Seth ran his fingers through his head hair in relief that it had been rather easy to convince Edward to return, frowning in realization that the vampire may have also read in his mind that he will not be welcome with open arms.

_Not by a long shot._

….

He laid awake holding on to his mate with one arm tightly to his side, thinking about how to approach the proposition of Edward's return. Sam knew that Carlisle, though capable, had asked the aid of someone he trusted. However, Edward had demonstrated little on his part to earn the trust of others...

He had contacted Billy, asking to meet today to discuss something important. He felt awful having to deny spilling knowledge to the elder and chief of his tribe of the situation he needed to discuss, especially when Sam asked for Charlie to attend the same meeting.

The Chief was suspicious and understandably upset about it, but agreed none the less.

He just hoped to be able to make his points urgent enough to enforce a quick decision.

The _right_ decision.

He rubbed his face with his free hand, thinking, _this is going to be so fucking hard._

A sudden banging on the door jolted him upright and his mate to wake.

"Sam..." Emily whimpered, scared, clutching to the bed sheet that barely covered the mocha expanse of her smooth skin from his eyes.

He could smell it on her...tainting her delicious scent..._fear_.

He didn't like it.

"Stay here." Sam muttered the order to her, kissed her head and ripped the sheet off his lower body. He grabbed his shorts of the floor as he walked without pause, yanking them up his legs before he open the door with such force he nearly ripped it off its hinges, "WHAT?" he roared impatiently.

Jared flinched at his alpha's angry tone, but there was no time for that, so explained quickly, "Sam! They are fucking feeding on them! They have them like in a fucked up kind of trance again!"

Sam went from angry to alpha mode immediately, running for the cover of the trees with Jared after him as he asked, "Who?"

"Embry...and Leah..."

* * *

><p>AN:

good? bad? be honest...(take it easy on me though, Honora :-})


	35. CH 32: OH NO

A/N: Sorry its been so long...here's a shorty for you...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Editing/beta work was done by the wonderful Mist...

...

* * *

><p>***...***...***<p>

Chapter Thirty-two:

OH NO...

***...***...***

Its pretty difficult for a vampire to loose his or her footing, specially for someone as graceful as a dancer as Alice was, yet it happened.

She was following the others to the basement when her gasp, loss of balance and the grip her hands on her head in combination with her excruciating screams called the attention of half the individuals heading down ahead and following her stopped to catch sight of her, wondering...

_what now?_

**VISION**

She watched as four innocent humans were tortured by Aro, his two brothers and a few of the Volturi guards...

...bones cracked, snapped and pulverized...faces contorted in agonizing, silent screams...pleas for death going ignored, if not laughed at...

"MASTER! MASTER!" Their enjoyment was cut short by two others carrying a weakened female and holding back a thrashing male.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" the restricted male yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro said intrigued but not at all bothered by the sight, as the others just stared at the impromptu meeting. The background was filled with whimpers of pain and sorrowful sobs from those they had been torturing prior.

"She was crying blood my lord!" The one holding the female pushed the female forth towards the royal, presenting her, bowing slightly...

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF OUR DEAL, ARO!" The restricted male declared, interrupting the messenger, then demanded, "SHE IS TO REMAIN UNHARMED AND UNTOUCHED!"

"That is right, Trepkos. It's what we agreed on." Aro said nodding, the restricted male didn't relax though as the royal continued - Alice understood why, "however, in recognition of these events I cannot consciously ignore that she seems to have an ability, and that – dear Trepkos – we agreed on was part of the deal. I own any, if not all, of the special talents we come across." he finished with a smile towards the blood stained beauty.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! OR I WILL-!" Trepkos thrashed harder against his captor as his threats were unheeded – Aro had already dropped the yelping human to the floor and was placing a hand on his new found plaything...

As soon as his hand laid on her skin, images from her immediate recent sight into the future flooded his mind in incoherent flashes of fire and destruction...screams of horror and flays of pain slashed through his body...then...a clear view of brimstone...four ghostly creatures in horses floating over four shadowed images...more screams and the unexpected joining of unearthly growls...

Aro took his hand from the female as if she had burned him, his face contorted in a weary expression as he tried to make sense of the images he had just absorbed from her.

She fell to her knees, panting unnecessarily, as she was a vampire as well.

Her blood marred face lifted to land on the four victims held. Her face changed expressions quickly, from that of sorrow and pain to one of horror. As she pushed herself as far as she could, Trepkos was allowed to get loose. He reached where she was and held her to himself as she tried her best to hold on to him as if she was absolutely terrified of these flawed weaklings.

Ignoring everyone in the room, his attention was fully on her and helping her find solace, but he needed to know, "what did you see, love? What has you so frightened?"

She turned to him, her eyes wide as more tears of blood stained her paled cheeks, "it's here..." she whispered, "the four..." She said not making sense to him at all.

"No riddles, Andraleigh, my love!" He begged her, "I am too distraught seeing you like this!"

**END OF VISION**

"Oh no..." Alice said as normalcy returned.

"Alice..." Jasper asked as his hold tightened around her, and expecting the worse, he asked, "What did you see?"

The ones circling them, moved closer in suspense while Alice searched the correct way of delaying the coming events, "Um...guys? Remember how we already have a very big problem?"

"Stop with the games and tell us already!" Quil asked exasperated and anxious to know. Everyone held their breaths as she disclosed her knowledge.

"It's Armageddon..." She whimpered, "Aro's bringing forth...The Four...they ride again..."

* * *

><p>AN: don't feel cheated guys. I promise more soon...


	36. Another Commercial Break

A/N: Hey guys...I am sorry for not posting for a while...I am in the middle of summer (all you moms know what I am talking about) the art of entertaining kids and keeping the little ones stimulated has me...unh...exhausted!

But I am using those precious minutes after they sleep and I pass out on the couch to continue writing...I am reading up on mists done editing work (up to ch 9) and those will be reposted soon.

I am working on ch 33 I promise.

Cant wait for school to start again!

Meanwhile, here is something I was able to write up...yep...another commercial. I really think this guys shoud have played their parts up a little for their fans...lol...would have been awesome! Dont you think?

If any of you have any ideas as to one...let me know...or maybe write your own!

I will be starting a group on tricky raven, as well as here, with these in a series instead of chapters.

...wanna participate?...I think it would be fun!

Cant wait to see what you guys come up with!

Bites and scratches!

Z

***...***...***

The screen is dark, sounds of the night getting higher as the background lightens to reveal a beautiful dusk sky and the shadowing landscape in the middle of a forest.

As the viewer pulls back, it lowers to show a dark skinned man, standing sideways, in front of a large fire. He is dressed in only low hung jeans, you can tell he's barefooted, and shirtless. His upper arm proudly displays a circular tattoo.

With his opposite arm, he throws something that stokes the fire a bit and purple smoke rises being carried behind the man by the wind.

He turns his face to the camera – which closes up on his face and tattooed shoulder. The fire sets a menacing background for him as his eyes seem to reflect the fire's burning fury, effectively distracting the viewer, then in a deep voice, he speaks...

"My name is Sam. The Quileute Wolf Pack's, Second in Command. And I am here to keep you safe."

***...***...***

Upcoming chapters previews

(subject to change during writing/editing)

What will Aro do with this new knowledge?

What will happen now to Trepkos and Andraleigh?

How will Jake and Bella get their hands on Embry and Leah to feed on with a house full of vamps plus Jasper and Paul on close guard duty?

What will happen to Embry and Leah? Will they be able to stop their friends from feeding on them?

Whats going on with Nick and Jane?

Stay tuned...

PS: I have some polls on my profile regarding the next few chapters...even if you dont review...check those out!

Poll 1:

As u know...jacob n bella are demon like sexual predators, feeding on energy expelled during the act of sex, in any form. They seem to find enjoyment on...um...well, not just the act but the "essence" from the it...should someone volunteer to feed them?

Yes or no

Poll 2:

If u said yes to the poll above...who should volunteer? Make a choice for each, Jacob n Bella. Characters not added were avoided for obvious reasons.

Sam. Emily. Paul. Jared. Kim. Embry. Angela. Quil. Seth. Leah. Other character not listed (specifically through PM – who?/why?)


	37. Ch 33: NOT A TOY

***...***...***

Chapter Thirty-three:

Not a Toy

***...***...***

Beta:

The Fabulous MIST

***...***...***

****The music was booming, and barely muffled by the wooden walls of the rented barn. The DJ had pulled all the lights he could find that could flash, shimmer, and cut though the three smoke machines misting, that he could get his hands on. The walls were covered with black fabric that was splashed with splatters of glow in the dark paint and strings of black lights were wrapped in every vertical, angled and horizontal post available.****

On each corner of the barn were two inflatable bouncing boxing rings, one inflatable twister, and a soda bar.****

The place was a ravers fantasy.****

Without the alcohol or drugs of course. It was his mother who organized it all with the help of his _friend_after all.****

**…******

After he was ambushed, Nick let socialized with all who came to party, thanking his tear-faced mother for the magnificent party which had just about everyone from school in an up-roaring riot ready to bounce of the walls and eat cake, and engorge in soda and finger foods available – he went outside to meet with the only person who had slipped outside.****

Jane was looking at the beautiful light-show in the sky, the Northern lights were on full display, and it was a beautiful sight.****

**"**Hey" He said, stopping beside her.****

She sighed in contentment, "hello."****

They were silent for a moment, and for the facade of calm they tried to portray to one another, she knew he was just as if not more nervous than she. Due to her enhanced abilities, she could hear his bodily reactions to the looming conversation to be had.****

**"**I owe you an answer don't I." He whispered, not wanting to brake the silence.****

She looked back at him, as he kept his eyes on the sky.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**It can wait." She offered.****

Her eyes stayed on him as he turn his head towards her, his eyes searching in hers.****

**"**I am going to die soon." Nick said.****

**"**You don't know-"****

**"**Yes, I do." He interrupted her, swallowing hard, "I feel my body rejecting the treatment."****

He turned back to look at the sky, and continued, "Tonight." he said making her eyes grow wide with his sudden request.****

**"**Okay." She said, then licked her lips involuntarily, making him sputter a chuckle.****

_Was he really going to let a vampire bite him? Probably to suck him dry and bring his death on sooner?_****

**"**Anything is better than rotting away while still alive, Jane." He said, his laughter disappearing as he spoke.****

**"**Okay" She agreed again, didn't tell him when or even ask him. He knew it was going to be in his terms, so all she had to do is wait for him to say so.****

He said no more, he got up and left her there as he headed back into the party.****

They had discussed it before. He knew she had to have time to prepare. So minutes later she found herself flying through several brown bears she found in the area.****

As she sank her teeth and tore into the meal before her she thought, _three should be sufficient but four would ensure I am too full to drain Nicolas completely._****

**…******

The party was over by the time she headed back. Nick was there, helping the DJ load up the last speaker.****

Nick waved at the man as he drove away while she walked at human pace till she stopped at a spot beside him. Ironically in the spot he stood earlier.****

**"**I just need to call my mom, tell her I am with you." He said as he turned without giving as much as a look her way, and walked right into the barn.****

Jane stood outside as she heard him dial and the line ring, watching as the clouds began to roll in from the distance. A tell of the snow storm approaching.****

_'Nick?'_****

_'Hey mah.'_****

_'You on your way home, son?"_****

_'Not yet. Actually...Jane just showed up. Better late than never I guess.'_****

_'Bring her with you, there is a storm pulling in and the news say its a dangerous one.'_****

_'I'm almost done here, mah. Well head over that way soon, kay?'_****

_'I don't know, Nick. Don't worry about the barn. We can clean it up tomorrow."_****

_'Before Old man Jones comes home to see this place this torn up? He will have a coronary! Besides, he will make you pay for a larger fee for cleaning it up himself. Give me a few and I will have this place u to par.'_****

_'How long do you think?'_****

_'With Jane's help, it will be spiffy in a jiffy.'_****

_'Gosh, Nick. You and your corny jokes.'_****

_'I love you, mom.'_****

_'Aww...I love you too, son.'_****

_'Bye.'_****

_'Alright. C you when you get home.'_****

_click._****

She turned and walked to wards the barn and stopping at the entrance of the barn. The place was cleaner than when she helped his mother prepare it.****

She felt a slight pang of guilt. Not that she hadn't felt it since he revealed he wanted to be turned tonight.****

_I should have been here to help him clean it up._****

Nick was sitting on one chair while the last table next to him had what was left of the cake on a black paper plate.****

**"**I wont be able to like food anymore right?" He asked, his voice was normal, teasing almost.****

**"**You won't even stand it, much less crave it." She clarified, not moving an inch.****

He sighed looking at the slice left from the side of his eye.****

**"**I have one request." Nick said as he stood from the metal chair, turned and leaned against the heavy wooden table, his eyes still on the slice of red velvet with while icing cake.****

What is it?" She asked after he didn't continue.****

He said nothing as he picked up the circular cheap plate and scooped a small piece of the sweet concoction, bringing it then to his lips and closing his eyes savoring the bite as if it was the most delicious dish he had ever tasted.****

**"**mmmm...mmm...mmm..mm." He moaned contently, as he lost himself in the flavor.****

Then he licked his lips and opened his eyes to stare at her, "I don't ever want to taste human blood. Can you promise me you will help me with that?"****

She stared at him in silence as he continued to eat the cake slice as if they were just talking about the weather, or some other equally mundane subject.****

**"**You mean, you want to feed on animals alone." She verified, earning a nod from him in response till he had swallowed his bite.****

**"**Yep." He said, "Its a deal breaker."****

Jane stayed silent as her eyes explored around the barn as she thought carefully about his _deal breaker_.****

Instead of keeping her thoughts to herself she voiced them out for him to hear, "My masters like engorging themselves in human blood. Actually requiring for the guard to engage in meal times with them-"****

**"**Do you love me?" he said interrupting her as he scraped the last of the icing from the plate.****

**"**What?" She said shocked by his words, her train of thought derailed and now burning its flying debris.****

**"**I said...do you love me." He repeated, putting the plate on the table behind him.****

**"**I-I...I mean..." Jane was never, one to be shocked speechless, but Nick had her on a mental trip she never expected.****

**"**Why did you offer me this deal? Why not Jonathan, the very popular captain of the football team? Or Enrique, the Spanish sexy suave exchange student?" He fired question after question he had yet to ask, as he made his way towards her. "Why is it me, of all people, that you have chosen to give this...option? Why do I get to live forever?" he was a foot from her as he finished it with, "Why did _you_...chose _me_?****

Jane as powerful as she was, found herself afraid to answer him. She did chose him as a companion, it was her reason for the offer, but did she love him?****

Her mind swirled with how she felt when he was around her. How she had felt all this time, surrounded by her kind and her own sibling beside her.****

He warmed her in ways she didn't know. Filled her solitude with his presence.****

It was an overwhelming sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before.****

**"**If you don't love me, then kill me now." He said, the words falling off his lips effortlessly, "I don't have time for games and I really don't want to feel the painful end fate seems to have in store for me."****

Jane's eyes went wide but she stayed silent, her whole being was eerily still. Suddenly she looked away.****

**"**I don't know why I chose you to be honest." She revealed, then swung her head to look at him once more, "I find...your behavior...your shared thoughts...your companionship...endearing...but do I love you? Maybe...? The real dilemma here is that I don't know what I feel, but I feel something...its strange. I have this...odd warmth that spreads through me. I think I am afraid of not having enough time to find out. Its also the first time I have allowed myself to be around another human, let alone so many, without gorging in their blood."****

They held each other's gazes as he took in her words. She was being honest. He really shouldn't ask for more, but he was about to give up the last few healthy months – weeks, days – robbing them from his mother and friends to spend the rest of eternity with just a possible partner.****

He needed reassurance. Something only she could provide.****

**"**Kill me then," He said with conviction, lowering his eyes but staying put and gulping a mass that had formed in the middle of his throat.****

**"**I can't." Jane said, her eyes softening at the though of not having him around her.****

**"**I will not be made into a pet for your amusement." He hissed angrily as he walked away to the table, "I am not an idiot. You see me as if-" he stopped in front of the table and pulled up his sleeve just under his elbow, "-I am a fucking toy you can have." He grabbed something off the table and turned to face her with a sharp swiss knife out, his birthday present from one of his uncles, "so here." he cut deeply into his arm, his blood coloring his pale skin, making her step back, covering her mouth and nose and hold her breath as her eyes grew dark with hunger, "feed till there is no more of me to give and I have no suffering to look forward to."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**Why are you doing this?!" Jane asked, unable to hide her distress.****

He walked towards her with his arm stretched for her to see, "I don't want to be alone for eternity." He revealed with a sob but kept walking forward, "and I won't. You will spare me pain either way."****

Jane, unable to stop her hunger any longer, grabs his arm with her right hand and wraps her arm around to the back of his head and pulled tight on his hair, "I won't let you leave me."****

She forewent the obvious bleeding wound and sank her teeth onto his neck. The only mark that would survive the transformation.****

Once she heard his heart reach crawl pace, she stopped and her red eyes found his lost gaze, "I found you. I won't let you leave me now."****

She filled her mouth with her venom and pressed her lips against her bite, pushing it into him.****

She held on to him, laying him down with care, on the same spot.****

The burning sensation of the venom was so intense, freezing his body from the inside out, that Nick was in a sort of catatonic state.****

She dry sobbed over him and reached into her pocket, taking out a large syringe and she used it to pull as much as she could from veins untainted by the venom.****

He never felt her lips barely caress his reverently. Or when she left him alone to complete with her plans to appease his soon to be eternal mind from the sorrow caused to his mother from losing him.****

She took the remains of one of the bears she had fed on earlier and made quite the gruesome scene outside of the barn; leaving the door ajar, using the paws to make claw marks on the wood, splattering blood accordingly, ripping peaces of Nicks clothing and dragging the dying boy with the bear carcass along towards one side of the wooden area. Dropping the bear into the thundering river close by. Took him to a cabin she had chosen further south and very secluded. Also closer to an area where she had taken several bears, where she would be sure to find more.****

In the basement were two bodies. She called in favors and had Nicks and her medical information changed to make the corpses fit her and Nick.****

If and when these bodies were found down river with that of the bear, there would be no disputing it. His mother would have closure.****

She looked back at him once more and left quickly, hoping to return before he began to scream.****


	38. Ch34: I Wont Give Up On Us (edited)

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long but RL has been taking up longer to tame than usual. Well, without further adeu.

* * *

><p><span>Beta work done by the magnificent Mist<span>

* * *

><p><span>Last time:<span>

"I have to...alert someone about my sudden departure." Edward hesitantly admitted.

"Wh-?" Seth began to ask, confused, but then understanding dawned as his eyebrows raised to his hairline, "-ooooh-uhhm..."

"I will just...wait...here." He offered, when Edward made no attempt to explain further.

Edward looked at the direction he had come from then back at Seth, "um...it may be a little bit."

Seth dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "It's no problem, man." But then thinking about it better, he pressed his urgency, "just...don't take too long, okay?"

Edward gave him a curt nod and with a whirl of snow and a gush of wind, he was gone.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair in relief that it had been rather easy to convince Edward to return, frowning in realization that the vampire may have also read in his mind that he will not be welcome with open arms.

Chapter thirty-four:

I Wonn't Give Up On Us

While distance was easily made short due to his unnatural speed, Edward decided to slow his pace in mid stride to a halt.

He needed to process the information he had just received from Seth.

Bella.

HIS Bella...was...alive! ALIVE!

Only one problem...it was that...that pathetic mutt. Not only did he share in her pain and was united to Bella in death, but now...must he share in the curse she now must be suffering through.

Carlisle needed his help to aid in saving her from this fate, and Edward would step up to the plate.

the Denali home.

Once Bella was safe he would make sure the mutt was not allowed the same care. Hopefully it will be enough to sever their connection and he would have his beloved again...as it should be.

He climbed easily back up to the balcony, finding Tanya sitting on the bed.

He slowed down as his eyes landed on her. He realized that she was one reason for his return to this place. Her and a change of clothing; he remembered. A slight twinge of guilt twisted in his gut when she never appeared in the equation of his earlier thoughts.

Upon laying her eyes on him, Tanya put down the brush she had been using on her golden locks. She didn't need to read minds to see he was hiding something. He didn't smell like animal blood, so he didn't leave to feed, his tattered clothing and mudded bare feet told he had been outside for quite sometime. She had only taken a few minutes to shower, and he had been gone for over a half an hour.

Tanya said nothing as Edward lowered his eyes, breaking her stare first. This weak moment caused her stomach to drop inside her. She saw the regret he covered up almost immediately.

"I am sorry to leave in such short notice, but I-" He faltered in mid explanation, hesitating slightly while searching for a change of clothing, "Carlisle has sent for me,"

She was about to say something, but his ability enabled him to hear it as she formulated the thought and answered, "No, Tanya, you can't come with me."

Her face turned as if he had slapped her.

She felt his hand on her chin, and allowed him to turn her so he could look in her eyes, "I don't regret what we shared." He swallowed hard, "but please, I need to leave and I can't feel guilty about it. Carlisle needs me urgently."

She fakes a smile, knowing he can read right through her, "I will be fine. Go."

He leans closer and she closes her eyes. His lips land on her forehead but don't linger.

The gesture felt far too brotherly for what they had just shared. Bittersweet.

Her heart was breaking.

Tanya knew she had to let him go, though, and hope against hope that he would return.

A gust of vampire stink caused Seth to jump into a defensive position, only to find it was Edward. He stands quickly, frowning in slight anger of being caught surprised once again, "JEEZ! Give a guy a warning will ya!" Moving his hand upwards quickly as he moved back slightly, a mannerism of irritability.

"Forgive me Seth." Edward excused himself. looking away from the young wolf to spare privacy, "It was not my intention to have startled you, but I believe time is of the essence and I have wasted enough as it is in menial tasks."

"Sure," Seth said, still a bit ticked off, "whatever." Then turned and began to run without further explanation.

Seth knew that Edward would see in his head that if he were to phase his efforts would be in vain.

Edward did see.

Yet, he cared very little about what kind of welcome he was to receive upon his return to Forks. There was only one thing in his mind.

Bella.

Tanya sat still after Edward had made quick work of changing his clothes and said a hasty goodbye.

A stir of anger brewed in her belly as her once smooth-in-sorrow expressive face contorted; her once smooth lips tightly closed in making the labial lines become pronounced, narrowing and thinning as she pressed them together; her flawless soft eyes pulled down, furrowed together to form a puckered bump in the center between the brows.

For that slight moment she finally had him, but no...that little human bitch had to pull him back, didn't she. Even after death she had him strung like a puppet.

He was MINE.

He had to let the human go.

She stood with a sudden surge of rage, and with the speed given to her with her new determined goal, she packed a small luggage, adding some for him. It would be a good excuse and show her care for him, and well - present family or not - she would be there to remind him who he was prepared to leave behind for someone that was dead and gone.

She would put the final nail on Isabella Swan's coffin once and for all.


	39. Ch35 RIDDLES

***...***...***

Chapter Thirty-five:

riddles

***...***...***

Andraleigh was present in body but her boundless mind was elsewhere, while Trepkos paced the 'room' they had been restricted to - awaiting for her 'return' for hours, now.

Felt like days, though.

And they say time is inconsequential for the eternal.

They were literally tossed into a dungeon in the bowels of the Volturi's fortress, far from any windows and fortified with ton upon ton of cement and stone. Yet not far enough to muffle the screams and pleading from the humans they had encountered earlier, suffering in the hands of the royal brothers.

Her face was still stained with the bloody tears from the prior sight into the future. A crimson teared angelic stone piece that even the most inspired artist would look at with envy, which Trepkos was unable to admire when he worried about how to get his beloved away from the clammy hold of the Volturi's grip.

He would sooner die a true death than allow for his love to become slave to the petty evil games of these...vultures.

Come on, My Love. See a way for us to get out of this.

...

Aro was so excited over his new acquisition. Andraleigh. A beautiful surprising gift that keeps on giving.

And gave, she did.

It was the answer to his darkest desires.

If he could bring forth The Reckoning, there had to be a way to swallow the power into himself and become more than invincible. He would be Absolute.

Unchallenged.

He was buried in the scriptures found inside the oldest tombs, handwritten specific accounts of trial and error of a lost race.

The Druids had a sense to direct their knowledge but their sight was too short. The bigger picture is what Aro seeked.

The world would bow to him and him alone.

And he would make sure to have eternity for this purpose.

These four insignificant humans would be his catalyst.

...

"You look troubled, brother." Caius said as he sat in his chair by Marcus.

It was the first time in centuries he had witnessed an expression other than hunger or boredom on his siblings face. It was...disconcerting.

"I am, Caius." Marcus responded, not giving any further information.

If his worries about Aro were concrete, then he might have to be weary of his other sibling as well. He had to tread lightly.

"What about?" Caius asked, slightly concerned for the uncharacteristic emotional display, "Our Empire is growing exponentially. Nations now under our ruling and nothing seems to be able to stop us. Aro was right. Our time to rule is now." He said dismissing any worries his brother may have.

Marcus understood now. His brother was either blinded by the power they inherited from Aro's actions or, he too was someone to watch out for.

He needed to know and if his brother was clueless, then he needed to plant the seed. Aro was becoming powerful...fast, even more so than they three were together. Soon enough neither him nor Caius would be needed.

He was not about to wait for his own head to roll.

"Aro has been acting alone as of late," Marcus said as he began to clean his nails, "even if he does share on...some...of the bounty he collects."

"Yes." Caius responded, thinking that maybe Marcus had come to the same conclusion he had, "It's becoming sad now that he doesn't want to share."

"Isn't it?" Marcus said, finally moving his eyes from his deathly sharp fingernails, "It makes one wonder."

His eyes met the wide red irises of his brother.

They both knew what the other thought.

"Aro seems to be withholding precious information as to his plans of action."

"m'yes." Caius said as he stood from his chair, "maybe a visit to someone that can tell us what to expect is in order."

"I agree, brother." Marcus stands from his own chair and they both flitter to where Aro had the seer and her companion captive.

...

"Go find someone to eat." Marcus orders the two guards on the door of the dungeon, "return in two hours."

"Save the redheaded twins for me." Caius demands. The guards both bow to their masters and disappear down the hall happy to be able to enjoy a squirming meal.

Marcus opened the heavy doors for both to enter the damp, musky room, to encounter a ready to fight Trepkos and a surprised looking Andraleigh.

"Where is your Master?" Trepkos hisses, "and why are you here for? She has no more to tell you!"

"We wish for more than what you have given us and we believe she has the answers we seek." Marcus simply stated. Neither he nor his brother grouched in defensive pose, ignoring the comment on Aro being their master instead of their equal. They had lived this long for a reason, and the guard was a new commodity.

"Trepkos-" Andraleigh whispered, earning a small twitch of acknowledgement form her beloved, "Let them pass." she asked.

He hesitated, but relaxed his pose. If Andraleigh asked for him to be calm, then she had indeed seen what would happen.

"Flame licks the foundation, the three stones." Andraleigh tells Marcus, then turns to Caius and says, "and the old era comes to an end."

"I abhor riddles, woman," Caius spat at Andraleigh, making her recoil into her beloveds embrace and Trepkos growled a warning.

Marcus moves forward a couple of steps, lancing his arm to push his brother backwards, and lowers himself on a crouch to look into her eyes, "Foundation of three stones. Us, Caius. The Volturi Empire has ruled for over a millennia." He said then took a glance back at his brother as he explained what he understands, "She means that our time is over, dear brother."

"We should leave then," Caius suggests, never losing his regal posture.

"The spider sees with all thousand eyes!" Andraleigh said to Marcus, gripping at his arm desperately.

"You can't leave now," Trepkos translates when he sees confusion in Marcus's face and irritation in Caius, "He will seek till he finds you."

"We can fight him," Caius counters with resolute determination.

"If you wish to continue existing, I wouldn't recommend it." Trepkos rebottles quickly, his eyes on Marcus who is still dangerously close to his beloved.

"Do we bide our time?" Marcus asks, "is there a way for us to come out unscathed?"

"The fire pits of hell will swallow stone aged marble, as soft as melting butter, and the predator becomes prey." Andraleigh cooed as she caressed Marcus's cheek, her eyes soft and tormented.

"We stay and we die?" Caius asks to verify he understood right. "but didn't you say that if we leave we die as well?" his voice raising with anger at not having the answer he seeked, the calm he was always known for having disappeared long ago.

Andraleigh takes in a sudden unnecessary breath, deeply into her useless lungs, her eyes become glassy as she stares at everything but sees not what lays before her.

"When thunder and lightning make the oceans angry, trust in the turbulent waters that slam against the stone shores. Jump with light lids into the sea and let yourself be lead to and fro." Andraleigh reveals, her eyes becoming coherent once more, "You must swim along the coast as the tide pulls you in, the drowning fight against the undertow." she stops speaking, nodding as Marcus shows understanding.

"We stay, dear brother." Marcus tells Caius as he stands kissing Andraleigh's bloody cheek with his own smile, then bows respectfully at her beloved when said growls in menacing warning, pulling her tighter into his embrace, "fate will open the door for us at the right time."

He turns away from the seer and walks to his brother, who seems to be losing a battle with his emotions, "all we have to do is step through and walk away when opportunity knocks.".

Caius nods then turns, sending a weary look at the odd couple, then leaves the room. Marcus follows, but hesitates at the entrance, looking back, "I don't forget when a gift of great value is given to me."


	40. CH36 MURPHY'S LAW

***...***...***

Chapter Thirty-six:

Murphy's Law

***...***...***

Fact:

...The Law's namesake was Capt. Ed Murphy, a development engineer from Wright Field Aircraft Lab. Frustration with a strap transducer which was malfunctioning due to an error in wiring the strain gage-bridges caused him to remark – "If there is any way to do it wrong, he will" – referring to the technician who had wired the bridges at the Lab. Term assigned as Murphy's Law to the statement and the associated variations.

It is an experience common to all men to find that, on any special occasion, such as the production of a magical effect for the first time in public, everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Whether we must attribute this to the malignity of matter or to the total depravity of inanimate things, whether the exciting cause is hurry, worry, or what not, the fact remains.

***...***...***

Last time:

"Sam! They are fucking feeding on them! They have them like in a fucked up kind of trance again!"

Sam went from angry to alpha mode immediately, running for the cover of the trees with Jared after him as he asked, "Who?"

"Embry...and Leah..."

***...***...***

Jared and Sam transformed as soon as they leaped from the rear porch and their furry forms blurred into the forest leaving fluttering confettied scraps of cloth still fluttering to the ground.

Emily caught sight of their disappearing forms and what was left from their shorts in the wake of their sudden transformations, and went outside to gather them with a dread filled sigh. She hoped that whatever was happening was easy to handle. As of lately she didn't know why, but it felt like the world was closing in on them.

And it was not in a cozy way.

...

"Wasn't Paul on guard duty with one of the Cullens?" Sam demanded to know through the link he shared with Jared while phased.

"He was! I was patrolling the area when I felt him phase quickly ask for help and phase out to help that Jasper dude!" Jared explained, showing Sam his memories.

...

He had been running and concentrating on scenting the ground when he felt the intrusion into his mind of another wolf phasing.

"Paul?" He asked confused, bristling when he noticed through Paul's eyes a scuffle between the blond male vampire and two of his packmates. Paul's thoughts were also to protect his brother and sister, but oddly, not from the vampire.

"Call Sam!" Paul stressed, "They are trying to feed on them!"

Before Paul phased out he was able to show Jared through his own eyes a calmly staring Jacob and Bella, who stood on the other side of the bars. Their eyes glowing that odd electric blue and their sight intensely concentrated on Embry and Leah, who were fighting like hell to get passed the Cullen leech.

...

"Fuck!" Sam gritted his lupine teeth with irritation, "Does it ever fucking end!"

Jared chose to not joke or even give a smart ass comment. It was not the time and if Sam was half as pissed as he was able to feel...lets just say he liked walking...

...and I prefer my balls attached, thankyouverymuch.

...

At the Cullen Mansion, Jared and Sam arrived to find almost everyone gathered around a visually upset Alice Cullen and those surrounding her looked bewildered.

Before they could ask why everyone had that expression, Paul stumbled up the stairs and demanded, "If you are all done fucking around, there's two of my pack now being fed on!"

Esme ran the opposite direction of the basement, towards Carlisle's study, to grab his attention on the problem.

...

The door opened snapping Carlisle out of his inner thoughts and observations, his head turning sharply towards his distressed mate who had just barged into the room. She pulled him to go with her with no words as he listens to his surroundings. Growls, scuffles were mere background noise to the authoritarian demands could be heard as he was pulled along by his mate.

...

Low menacing growls backdropped the nonsensical scene as Sam spoke, "Get your hands off her, Jake! You too, Bella! Let Embry go!"

Jake and Bella ignored Sam and the rest as they kept embracing their prey, having already released their ether into the victims.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked, taking in the scene before him...

The cell door was open wide. Bella had Embry on his back while she was crawling on top of him licking and caressing his chest and making him hiss as she bit his nipple, while Jacob had Leah sitting on his lap her legs wrapped around his waist, one of his hands buried in her short wispy locks , the other in the middle of her lower back pushing her to grind against his arousal with hers, his lips on her throat as her hair was thrown back. She was lost in ecstasy.

"I don't fucking know! One minute I am reading a hot rod magazine, reading about a restored shelby when Jasper disappears up the stairs only to be thrown back down!" Paul bellowed, his arms waving around wildly as his voice resonated against the walls, "I was halfway up the stairs when I was met by them, and a fist to the face from Leah! It was all a blur after that! Didn't anyone hear the shit hit the fan?"

Carlisle approached the opened gate and staggered a bit when a growl was heard, coming from Jacob.

Good, Carlisle thought, at least I know he still paying attention.

"I need you to release them, Jacob." Carlisle pleaded.

"Hungry." Jacob growled, barely coherent. Leah must have felt the vibrations and moaned, Bella responded with a breathless squeal and growl of her own before swallowing a moan from Embry with her lips in a deep kiss.

"I thought you were able to feed off each other." Carlisle tried to understand, as Quil behind him complained about this not being a time to experiment but time of action, and Sam telling him to shut up.

"need...more..." Bella squealed in a breathless husky tone that caused a shiver up Paul's spine.

"You mean that is not enough?" Carlisle asked, "You need more than just each other?"

"Yes...more..." Bella said lifting to grind against Embry, as Embry moaned, then dropping back onto him as Jacob growled out further explanation, "human...weak..."

"So you are not trying to kill them?" Carlisle verified, "Just feed on them?"

"Hungry" Bella growled, feeding Embry more of that strange bluish smoky substance, as Jacob swallowed a moan from Leah with his mouth.

"Sam" Carlisle called out as he stepped back, "I think we need to allow for it to happen."

A cacophony of questions began to fire as the suggestion left his mouth.

"What?"

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"He CANNOT be serious!"

"QUIET!" Sam bellowed.

A deep growl responded from inside the cell in chorus with moans and breathless squeals.

"Think about what you are asking me to let happen here, Carlisle." Sam told the vampire with a bewildered expression.

Surely he was not expecting for Sam to just bow down and let this happen! Leah was in danger for crying out loud! Not to mention Embry!

Quil's cell phone rang and he moved further back to talk as Carlisle tried to make sense of what he theorized, "They are not trying to kill them, just feed."

"Next you will be bringing humans feed treating them like pets. As in living breathing body bags, right Doctor leech?" Paul said with sarcasm at Carlisle, then turned to Sam, "Don't even consider this, Sam."

Before Sam had time to respond Quil pushed through Paul and Carlisle his face frantic and anxiety wafting from him like pouring from his very pores, "Sam! It's Angela!"

They all listened intently as he spilled the news that had him so distraught, "She's fallen into a seizure."


	41. CH37 VOLUNTEER

last chapter:

Quil's cell phone rang and he moved further back to talk as Carlisle tried to make sense of what he theorized, "They are not trying to kill them, just feed."

"Next you will be bringing humans feed treating them like pets. As in living breathing body bags, right Doctor leech?" Paul said with sarcasm at Carlisle, then turned to Sam, "Don't even consider this, Sam."

Before Sam had time to respond Quil pushed through Paul and Carlisle his face frantic and anxiety wafting from him like pouring from his very pores, "Sam! It's Angela!"

They all listened intently as he spilled the news that had him so distraught, "She's having seizures."

Editing by the magnificent MIST

***...***...***

Chapter thirty-seven

the right man for the right job

***...***...***

Sam's eyes widened upon hearing Quill's frantic words.

His mind immediately going over the events happening, ignoring as Carlisle- ever the doctor- took charge of the situation.

"Pass me your phone, Quil!" Carlisle said as he was suddenly next to the wolf, already taking the small device from his fingers.

"This is Dr. Cullen." he said quickly as for of explanation, "Yes, yes...I need you to do exactly as I say..." he asked, then demanded, "and I mean exactly! ...don't hold her down, take anything that she could get hurt with away from her, move furniture if u have to, and just be patient...calm...when its over; you can turn Angela onto her side...there is always a chance of vomiting after an epileptic episode..." he covered the mouthpiece and turned towards Rosalie and Jasper, speaking fast and in whispers, "borrow an ambulance...bring her here." then quickly uncovered the phone, "no! don't put anything near or in her mouth!...no, that's a wife's tale. she will not swallow her tongue...don't worry...an ambulance is on the way...you're welcome...of course; anytime. Here's Quil-"

The revelation of what was happening felt like sinking led in his stomach.

"It's the imprint!" he said, turning to free his pack mate for the sake of the human girl now suffering the consequences, a deep menacing growl stopping him at the gate.

Sam's sudden move had caused Jacob to change his position just as quickly in reaction. Nibbling and licking, Jacob was still holding on to a lost-in-ecstasy Leah with one arm. He was now crouched in a defensive position leaning on his left hand; ready to drop his victim to fight at the drop of a dime.

"Jacob," Sam spoke, trying a different tactic of approach, "you have to listen to me." he pleaded with a trembling voice, "when I imprinted on Emily, I was still with Leah-" Jacob huffed biting on Leah's neck harder to earn a moan and a grind from her seeking hips onto him, her eyes glassy and lost; smiling mischievously at his prior alpha in retaliation to words implied.

she's not with you any more...

"that's not-" Sam began yelling in angry rebuttal but stopped himself from doing so - swallowing back his pride - there were. more pressing issues at hand, "It's the imprint, Jake-" his tone lowering but still urging, "Bella has to stop!" he begged, "Angela is having seizures!"

"need...feed..." Bella growled and held tighter on to Embry, who was moaning in exchange, "wolf...strong..." Her hunger not allowing for other reasoning.

"We need to do something!" Quill screamed out from the stairs. The thought that he and his own imprint; Claire could be next terrifying him to the core; "What she is doing with Embry is going to KILL Angela!"

Exhausted. Thats how he felt.

The sad part about it is that Seth understood the urgency to return, and probably better than the leech. What with the whole saving his pack brother and imprint from a fate he found worse than death...at least in the same caliber as the fate of such unnatural creation as that of the undead deamned. Any sort of success in recuperating his friends in their true essence depended on whatever aid the leech he came to seek - against better judgement - could provide.

The slight scent of his pack drifting in the wind sent a shiver of thrill excitement and apprehension as they approached the skirts of town.

Home.

His muscles curled and extended with each stride as his adrenaline surged through his veins anew.

"We need to distract them to get Embry and Leah outta there." Sam said after turning to see who was left present.

"My kill..." Jacob growled loudly.

Sam turned towards the entrance of the cage, his muscles tightening and coiling ready to spring when a hand on his shoulder called his attention.

Paul was not looking at Sam, his eyes stayed on the friend who had no knowledge of what was happening to his mate. He had to stop from executing the hastily unorganized plan of just hopping onto the two demonized version of their friends and prying them off their enthralled victims.

"What about an exchange." Paul said with an uncharacteristic calm, the bobbing of his Adam's apple the only betrayal to his

Bella purrs and rolls her head turning her eyes towards Paul from under the dripping body of the she-wolf held over her by the protective demon above them.

Her fanged smile looked creepily sinister at the offer, but said no more than a wheezy squeal, then returned to her victim.

"Who would be willing to put their own life on the lines like that?" Jared said, his unspoken words clearly stating he was not about to take the offer himself.

The entry door to the basement slams against the wall as it opened with enough strength to make it bounce full force against the marble-like figure that stood in its path.

"I will"

The resulting chorus of growls was proof of the disagreement shared by the pack and at least one of the caged predators.

"You've GOT to be fucking KIDDING me!" Jared.

"oh-ho-ho-ho...heell nah!" Quil.

"Edward."

The last recognition was in a controlled tone which contrasted all that was happening up until then.

_Bella._

A resonating growl vibrated against the walls as Jacob crouched behind a standing still Bella. Leah still under him laying perpendicular to an equally hypnotized Embry. Both still lost in the thrall of their handlers.

"Bella" Edward breathed as if she was the air his unmoving lungs starved for, "take me instead," he offered.

The growl vibrating Jacob's chest began to rumble intermittently as his lips curled upwards into a malevolent smirk that kept growing to a bosivorous deep laugh that had him stumble to sit on his ass as Bella herself tried unsuccessfully to hide a giggle that grew into a loud uncontained laugh to match his but in a higher note.

Prior problem were forgotten as they all joined in due to knowing the reason behind the mocking laughter.

If his undead parlor could show his embarrassment, Edward would be radiating his own heat as he read in everyones minds that only those still alive had been "called" to be fed upon. The wolves, still having human traits, we made better candidates due to their enhanced strength and stamina.

Edward's attempt was not only thought as pathetic but due to being able to see through their minds as they saw him, he felt like he was too.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Paul said nodding his head backwards towards an awkwardly standing Edward, turning his head towards his alpha then towards the two inside the cell, "Since Angela is affected because you are feeding on Embry," earning a growl from both of, Bella and Jacob, as they returned to a protective crouch over their prey, "hear me out here, guys." he asked passively, moving to stand in front of Sam, everyone had gone quiet watching in rapture as the growls in the cage silenced to give Paul opportunity to speak.

"See," Paul said motioning at the two victims laying on each other, "one of them is imprinted. Bella, Angela is having seizures because you are feeding off Embry."

Bella got off Embry as if he burned her, her face showed the war raging inside her wanting to continue feeding but not wanting to hurt her friend.

Jacob growled in agitation to the news, "She will starve!"

"No," Paul said nervously, "she won't."

What he was about to offer didn't bode well within him either. He knew he was the only one who could do this, but he had a couple of questions to ask first, "How _often_ do you need to...um...feed?"

Jacob was taken aback in surprise by the direction of the conversation so much that his eyes lost a bit of the eerie glow, "um...I don't really know...maybe once...twice a day to satisfy the hunger completely, but I'm not sure-"

"-and the reason behind choosing the pack is because your feeding won't kill us, right?" Paul interrupted, giving the full room of shocked expectators a better idea of where he was going with his interrogation.

"Wolves are more...resilient." Jacob agreed, reluctantly giving what he and Bella had concluded earlier.

"Feeding regularly might make them more compliant," Carlisle deduced out loud, "maybe enough to tame them." At the responding growl from Jacob, he reworded his thought, "I mean, make it easier for you, both, to be around others."

"I won't allow it," Edward commanded outraged from his position behind them all, his eyes bouncing from Carlisle, to Sam, to Paul.

Emmett rolled his eyes from his position, leaning on the wall behind them all, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles, leaning against the wall rather relaxed, his face set with an amused smirk at the show playing before him, "I don't think they are asking for your permission, Eddiekins." he said, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Bella stood from the floor where she was at, panting, pulling herself back towards the metallic wall behind her, "take him out of here, please," she begged. Her eyes still on Embry who was trying to move towards her, begging to be fed upon, "I don't know how much longer I can hold back!" She said as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight temptation.

With an aggravated gnarl, Jacob got up pulling Leah off Embry and laying her behind himself, then turned to lift Embry's weak form from the floor. He walked up to Sam and easily extended his arms, offering the enthralled victim, carefully allowing for his ex-alpha to gain control over the weight of his fallen comrade.

Jacob stood back turning sideways with a slow wave of his hand as his eyes landed on Paul. An invitation for him to walk in willingly, but not to be mistaken as giving him the choice of walking away, as they all noticed Jacob's unextended arm twitch. He was at reaching length from Paul. It was for Paul's benefit. Jacob knew Paul was still reluctant, and saw how tense the rest of the pack was, also the vamps were unmoving statues but ready to spring, he could feel it in the air, smell it, almost taste and hear the battle cry from their bodies.

Paul looked at Jacob, asking, "What will it feel like?"

Jacob smirked sinisterly, "Like the best wet dream you've ever had." he promised.

Paul smirked back, having noticed the small twitch in Jacob's eye. The comment was a back hit to the Cullen leech, and he was all for that. The comment was also relaxing, calling to what Paul liked best. Sex.

Stripping off his shorts then strutting towards Bella giving Jacob a side glance, smile still in place, "then I'm the right man for the job."

His stride never faltered as he made it to Bella. He reached for her, grabbed her waist with one hand and gripped her head, pulling it back earning a surprised gasp from her, "My dear Bella, food is served." He said before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Bella's hands and legs wrapped around Paul's body as he pressed her against the wall, the kiss concealing the vaporating substance of the thralling essence, her body absorbing the already emanating sexual energy he was expelling.

Leah had staggered her way behind Jacob, and she was now holding on to him as if they were old lovers. Jacob's eyes travelled from the defeated Sam to the enraged Edward as he reached for the gate to the cage bringing it to clang closed.

"We don't mind you watching," he said in a husky tone, lowering it menacingly to drive the point home, "but please, DO NOT disturb."

He turned his back to the stunned crowd and met Leah's seeking lips with his own, lifting her with one arm under her right thigh as he encircled her upper body with his other hand burying his fingers in her cropped ebony locks.

Sam turned around, a deep frown and slumped shoulders breaking his stoic facade and betraying his calmed clipped command, "Everyone. Out."

"But I wanna watch!" Emmett whined, earning a hard smack on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"HEY!" Emmet complained.

Jared shook his head, his face showing how stunned he still was, a bit of disgust towards the brawny leech, saying, "you. are. just...disturbing." then, noticing the appreciative look in Quil's face he shook his head and pointed at his brother calling his attention to the verbal reprimand, "and you are a sick, sick puppy."

"Insanely jealous sick puppy, if you want to be accurate." Jasper said walking by them, pulling a pained Edward by the arm.

Jared looked even more grossed out at the darkening shadow covering the face of the now escaping wolf, "Gross."

Jasper's and Emmett's laughter could not cover over the loud moans, growls and breathy squeals that chorused from the metal cage.


	42. CH38: INVASIVE

***...***...***

.

Chapter thirty-eight

Invasive Procedures

.

***...***...***

.

Edited by the wonderful Mist and re-posted

.

***...***...***

.

.

.

Someone was placing something ice cold and wet on his forehead.

His body temperature must be hot enough to boil water.

He was screaming and clawing inside himself, trying to reach for some sort of reprieve from the intense burning charring of his internal organs, while his exterior had gone completely silent and still.

Jane watched Nick, remembering her own transformation, fretting over the torment he was going through.

His skin started to bubble in places from the scorching temperatures, began to peal in others, while she tried bringing him relief by dabbing a cloth in melted snow.

The windows in the cabin were closed. Further trying to cover his scent. The search was ongoing for the both of them.

A small radio relayed news to her from his distraught mother and plans to continue the search for the unfound bodies of Jane Sauer and Nickolas Barker while she played medic to him.

They were fifty miles north from the current search site. If the seach kept steady, Jane will have to burn the cabin and travel further away.

He wanted to stay close though. She knew of the Denali, who were like the Cullens in their menu choice - and herself, but she wasn't thinking about that right now.

_Aro is going to have a field day with this_.

Thinking about it. Alec was going to spew fire. A fact she was not looking forward to.

Looking at her mate's unmoving form as he transformed though, she knew it would be worth it.

A sudden knock on the wooden door snapped her out of her reverie.

No heartbeat.

Not human.

That meant vampire.

She scented and, if she would have been alive, her heart would have skyrocketed at inhuman speeds.

There was no way to outrun the one on the other side, and the individual was in all rights to be knocking at the door.

Jane dreaded having to explain herself, but there was no time like the present. She took in an unnecessary breath to calm down slightly. It refreshed her, inside.

Another three knocks. A formality, since her kind wouldn't even get splinters when broken through thicker panels than the flimsy door like a hot knife cutting butter.

She looked at Nick's body on the bed and decidedly walked to open the front door.

"Fancy scenting you around these parts." Said the visitor at the door, "What are you doing here, Jane?"

"The landscape is beautiful around these parts." Jane responded nonchalantly.

The visitor inhaled deeply, a slight pull and upward curl of the lip, and Jane knew Nick was found, "My, my...Jane, what have you been doing?"

"Back off." Jane threatened, "it is none of your business."

"It's not Volturi business either." The visitor taunted, then looked deeply into Jane, noticing the slight tint of red in a golden background.

The angry growl from Jane alerted the visitor that the comment was not amusing, but not denying the allegations.

"Quit baiting me, and tell me what do you want before I fill your every cell in infinite pain." Jane threatened.

"Temper, temper." The visitor chided, "I am not here to fight. More like to warn. Humans are close to thirty miles from here. Looking for him perhaps?" then twisted a bit to look around Jane to where Nick was laying starting to squirm in pain, "Tsk tsk tsk...you should know to hide your tracks better."

After a couple of minutes and receiving no retort, sighed, blowing out the sarcastic comment away heavily, and became slightly more...serious, "How long does he have?"

Jane stared back at the visitor, trying to decide between making the other kneel in pain or...she breathes in deeply and lets out an annoyed sigh, "Another day. Day and a half perhaps? It's not really an exact science, you know."

"Is this-" the visitor waved a hand above Jane's face, signaling about the eye color change - _menu change_ - "...a. _permanent._ statement?"

Jane stared back with bronze unblinking eyes, meeting the weary untrusting reflective gold of the other's, chancing a slight glance at the writhing body in the back room when a suffering groan made it to her ears.

Her eyes stayed on Nick as she remembered the promise she never got to agree to.

"_I have one request." _

_"What is it?"_

"_I don't ever want to taste human blood. Ever. Can you promise me you will help me with that?"_

"_You mean, you want to feed on animals alone."_

"_Yep. Its a deal breaker."_

_Dealbreaker_.

She had _chosen_ him as her mate after such a short time.

_Could she change her centuries long lifestyle for him?_

_Could she choose him over the coven? To whom she owed the venue to her vengeance? _

_Her brother, should push come to shove?_

_She'll need help. Maybe this visitor was not so unwanted afterall._

"There's a...quite _large_ possibility."

Silence stretched between the two, long enough to be awkward.

"Take him to my home. You will be safer there. Plenty of good hunt and a wide berth from civilization." Tanya offered.

Jane turned to look back at the blond vampire, stunned with the offer, "but your coven-!"

"Will not bother you." Tanya interrupted, "My sisters and parental figures are spending some time apart. I will be leaving as well for a time. However, there is one peculiar requirement..." she trailed off.

Tanya didn't need to say what the requirement was, her coven was well known for following in Carlisle's and his coven member's lifestyle example.

Jane looked back at Nick when he grunted again from discomfort, "His last living request was to not allow him to feed on humans." She confessed.

Tanya turned without saying anything further, only stopping by the first step to leave a golden star key chain with a single key.

Moments later, a false trail was laid with Nicks clothing and traces of his blood towards the river close by, the cabin in a roaring blaze. Unusual for Jane, she didn't stop to watch it burn. She was already making fast haste to the Denali Coven home with her suffering, changing mate tightly embraced in her arms.

Carlisle came down the stairs, where Embry and Angela were resting peacefully, to a room of nervously, news-expecting eyes.

"Vital signs are back to normal," He explained, "They just need some rest. I gave her something to help her rest and I just assume - given the connection they have - that he will be similarly affected."

Upon seeing some of the group missing, he asked, "Where are Jasper, Alice and Edward?"

Through some knickers, grumbling huffs, and eye rolls, Esme answered sadly, "They are all in the lab."

"Sam and Jared are ripping Seth a new one," Quil informed, " Sam will return later tonight with Jared after they spend time with their imprints. And Seth will probably be back after he reports to Sue so I can go see mine."

Carlisle nodded somberly.

"I guess is a good a time as any to cue Edward in," Carlisle thought out loud, "It's best begin to work on the formula as soon as we can."

Another knicker from Emmett answered Dr. Cullen's words, "He's gonna mope all over the test tubes. _OW_!" He complained when Rosalie smacked him again behind his head.

She, herself, was holding back her own laugh, but noticing Esme's slumping shoulders was enough to help with that problem.

...

Jasper brows were furrowed in deep concentration his eyes never straying from the pacing back-and-forth Edward.

"You are going to wear a path on the cement, Edward." Alice said exasperated. Annoyed with the fact that she had been talking to a wall...a _deaf_ wall.

There was still not a twitch on Edwards jaw that resembled him even holding back a retort.

"Tune. Them. Out!" Alice suggested strongly as she raised her hands wildly in irritation, finally getting a reaction.

Edward stopped with his back turned to his coven sister, holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his pose showing his peeve with her comment, "I. Can't." He paused between jaw clenched words to emphasize the issue, which was well known since the integration of each member, "I. _Wish_. I could." Then grumbled, "I didn't think it was possible, but they seem to even have the ability to raise the volume of their putrid thoughts. Ugh...and they are just..._repugnant_!"

Carlisle entered the lab as Edward began to raise his voice.

"I see you are having small issues dealing with the situation at hand." The good doctor commented.

"Small issues?" Alice said in a high pitched outrage, "He's acting like a lunatic! His mood is driving Jasper up the wall, he's concentrating so hard in calming him! And its barely making a dent!"

Carlisle took a deep breath of his own, and walked further into the room to sit at the tall stool next to Jasper - the one Sam used while trying to help with the first few experiments - and swivelled to look at the notes spread all over the table, the white board with a seemingly never ending equation scratched in its surface, the discarded materials strewn throughout the room...

Upon his dismissive distraction and noticeable non retort, everyones attention was drawn to him. Esme was absolutely distraught watching her mate, consumed with the despairing inability to console him over his unfortunate, unavoidable failure. She had no words to comfort him, and his sorrow over his limitations were eating at her as well.

"Why don't you take Esme for a quick hunt." Jasper said with strain, "She didn't go either of the last two trips."

"Oh, no." Esme tried to dismiss the comment, "I am fine."

"Go, my dear." Carlisle said looking back at her with a small smile that didn't reach his sad eyes, strangely, making him look older than his frozen 32 years, "I know you are worried, but Jasper is right, and you need to feed. Least one of the few humans happen upon an accident and your hunger gets the best of you." He recommended, wisely calling upon one of her worst fears.

Alice already at her side, pulling the unwilling Esme by her right arm, "c'mon, Esme." Trying to coerce her, "There's a new herd of deer a few miles east."

...

Once sure the girls were out of hearing distance, Carlisle chanced a glance up to Edward, who's eyes were looking past the white wall in front of himself, lost in his reseeding mind.

"Edward." _You need to get passed this. You can't let it consume you. I need you in the right state of mind. Bella and Jacob depend on our efforts to find the solution._

"I know, Carlisle." Edward tried to explain, grimacing at the word context he reluctantly used, "It's a..._hard._ _adjustment_."

...

The sun was now rising on the second day. They had spent the last day still hunting a bit further than usual.

The speed they gained after becoming frozen in time was intoxicating. Sometimes the only reprice to lesser stress imparted by their nomadic life.

It was just what they needed. Esme especially. Alice just needed to clear her clustered head. The last few visions had taken larger amounts of energy, and she needed a recharge. She was glad to have convinced Esme to go the longer distance for better game to hunt. Meat eaters were better tasting than herbivores anytime as well.

They had been joined by a uncharacteristically somber Emmett, a outdrawn Rosalie and a quieter than usual Jasper a day later. They left the manor as per Carlisle's request as well.

Something about him needing everyone on their best, future avoidable situations that may accidentally occur if one of them was not fed well.

They stood with mutual understanding that it was time to return home when suddenly, Alice's unseeing eyes get lost and leans against a naked tree. Esme gasps in quick response - knowingly looking at Jasper - Emmett returning as he noticed the rest watching the glassy far sight in rapt attention, waiting as Alice returned to her senses. The raising anxiety getting the best of Esme, she could stop herself from asking, "What did you see, Alice?"

"We need to return to the manor, Esme." Alice said, "Now." She said as per only mode of explanation before taking off like a bat out of hell towards Forks.

...

Alec walked - more like stumped down the long halls, sulking - at human speed, grumbling about having to do another task for Aro before being allowed to search for his twin. She had been away for weeks, months!

_...felt like years!_

...and he wanted her back!

Today, he missed her the most. Aro had performed a four pillar ritual she would have enjoyed.

Then again, she had not reacted all that well to the awesome display earlier with the Cullen's pet human girl.

The situation didn't sit well with him, at all. Specially when she decided to take a vacation, going away _without_ him.

It was unheard off.

Unnatural.

Over four hundred years causing havoc.

Now, with Aro taking steps to ensure their rightful place, the world now would kneel at their feet!

Instead of basking in their victory, she takes off to god knows where...leaving no open communication and no other way of receiving news from her bedside waiting for _her _to contact and give word.

It was more than irritating.

More like..._infuriating_.

So, Alec set himself on a mission. He was going to find her and find out what had her acting so strange, fix the problem and bring her back. Everything will return to how it was before and happiness would be intact; but with the limited time Aro allowed, he might have to wait for her return anyways. That fact alone had him fraying at the edges in nerves.

_What if she didn't want to return?_

How would he deal with that slight problem?

He arrived to the posted guards at the gilded prison, where the two new acquisitions were held and waved the sentinels off.

_At least if there is no news I can begin my search immediately._

The thought rendering him sight consolidation.

He walked inside, through the doors that were closed behind him with a echoing _clank! _to find the male in a crouch, sprung and ready to attack, while the female sat back as in a trance.

Alec took one sharp nail to his wrist and let it limp at his side with his palm facing forward, allowing a dark sinister smoke like substance release from his body creep like a living being hunting for its prey: the male crouched vampire prohibiting Alec access to the seer.

It was fast, swallowing Trepkos, syphoning all control over his own body, dropping him in a heap on the floor. It was disconcerting to Trepkos how there was nothing but his own fear. He didn't fear for himself, no. Trepkos worse fear had come to reality. He was incapacitated and would become victim to whatever happen to him, leaving his beloved without his protection, vulnerable to the vultures imprisoning them.

With the male who blocked his path now disabled, a smug and confident Alec practically strutted to the glassy-eyed female that appeared to be lost in her own world.

Alec was about to shake Andraleigh, when suddenly her hand sprang faster than he could blink and gripped him, fusing onto his wrist. Before Alec could begin to fight he had bowed onto his back, his eyes rolling back as he found himself screwing his face in a silent scream.

The pain Alec found himself was only surpassed by the gruesome images that seem to become scorched into his brain.

_Injustice lending tears and begging for belief in his words_

_The futile struggle to escape as he was ripped from his entrusted twin and tossed into a dank, dark room_

_Cold wrecking his body, seeping into his bones, shaking too badly to allow for numbing sleep_

_Awoken by the suffering pleads of his sister for mercy and for it all to stop._

_His fearful comprehension over his sister's fear when his room was rushed by overpowering grips; he knew his turn to scream was approaching._

_Anger upon seeing his sister's naked form topped by a grunting brute._

_Fear over his own fate when his own body was revealed to the room; his clothing cut, ripped and pulled from his grasp._

_His body fondled, and probed for the mark they searched for._

_Unable to find it, the group of __heathens__ agreed to proceed onto the test his own sister was still going through._

_He was pushed on another bed in front of hers and propped with ligatures to their satisfaction, exposing him embarrassingly to their eyes and his own sibling._

_Forced to endure the blinding pain of losing his innocence the same way his sister had, repeatedly._

_Finding no mark, but somehow failed the appalling test; they were found guilty of the charge._

_Numb from their previous ordeal, he hadn't been able to understand the words...what charge? Guilty of what? _

_His mind still trying to compensate for the pain and suffering, didn't notice till he was tied to a pole and smoke was rising from the wood serving as his stage._

_Apparently, he hadn't known pain like this before, and he was grateful for the numbing darkness overcoming his consciousness._

...

Xxx8888xxx

Cursed 39 untitiled map

[ upon coming-to, he was presented with the fact that the mate was no longer impotent and very enraged over being made so, but Alec was too shaken by his experience that he just stood and left without saying a word to either one of them or the guards.

...

Bella somehow opens her own mind through some struggle, revealing her own enjoyment in the feeding, discovering that she was able to open her and Jacob to the pack mind as well as penetrate through the minds of the vampires. ]

**...this last part is done and ready for review. Ending of chapter... **

After reading the several conoptions Carlisle had experimented with and the scientific notations, Edward had returned to the charted wall to wall notations and equations. Once blank, now covered in transparent contact paper to be used as a massive white board, in combination with the huge glass windows - since the wall was not enough - one of the notebooks in hand and the erasable marker on the other.

Suddenly, he tenses and his hand crushes the writing device, for the tenth time. He drops the notebook, and leans against the wall with both hands, hanging his head low.

_Must they do this again so soon?_

Carlisle's theory had proven correct. Feeding frequently did help with control of outbursts of energy, and abundant availability of...food souce, did tame the creatures. But the feedings were far more...numerous, than expected.

It had taken six feedings - SIX FEEDINGS! - for Jacob's thoughts to become..._coherent_. enough.

That had been hours - _and several feedings_ - ago.

They were feeding..._again_.

_'Boy, is she sexy when she does that!'_

Jacob thinks as he unknowingly - _yeah...ri-i-ight_ - sends another vision of Bella. This time riding Paul with abandon, mirroring what Leah is now doing with him.

_-__**Between the revealing rise and fall of dark tawny mountains topped by shadowed peaks, with deforming darker ridges, is the vision of an angel in mid desecration. Her hair cascasding down her deeply bowed back, caressing the distorted guidance to perfect roundness of two globes. **_

_**Her rib cage ached enough to let the snowy crests- topped by the rosie peaks pointing towards the ceiling - fluidly bouncing against her domed chest as she moaned in extasy, loosing herself in the bliss of another earth-shattering orgasm.**__-_

_'Peeking again, Eddie? Bad boy!'_

"_Insufferable. bastard_!" Edward roared, kicking the notebook across the room, barely avoiding the small shelf holding empty glass bottles.

If there could be a way to sound smug in a thought, Jacob had found it...and used it..._frequently_. Since Jacob had gotten a handle over his one tracked mind, he had used his regained control to torment Edward, cracking his concentration. _Repetitiously_. And enjoying it._ Inmensly_.

"Temper, Edward!" Carlisle chastised.

"That _unscrupulous. fiend._ is doing it again!" Edward excused himself in complaint, taking his arms off the wall as he turned towards his father figure, waving his arms around his head then towards the door as if motioning the culprit was on the other side, "its enought that I can not avoid the involuntary onslaught imagery, which is hard enough to ignore, but must he taunt me purposedly and comment so lewdly as well!"

He thought that after Carlisle had Rosalie (who was annoyed at Edwards persistent whining) and Jasper (who had a much needed reprieve from the constant assault of lust) force Emmett (who had the galls to goad Jacob into even more crude suggestions for his own amusement in torturing Edward), when he had refused to leave, to go meet with Alice and Esme for a few days to hunt, things would become easier.

He had anothing thing coming.

Carlisle leaned his forehead on his right hand on the right side of the powerful microscope he had been using, "This. is getting ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Edward commented throught clenched teeth as he picked up the rembrandts of the distroyed marker and threw them into a close garbage bin, then reached for another.

_I meant you, Edward._ Carlisle's thoughts specified, as he tried not to think about it, rolling his eyes.

"_Excuse_ me." Edward asked, taken aback by the direction of Carlisle's thought.

"I am sorry, Edward, but the truth is that though he is being a bit childish," Carlisle said after he turned to look at Edward, motioning his left hand towards the door as his sired son had done in the prior outburst, "you are baiting him to continue...and _you_ should know better."

"Me?" Edward said shocked at the turn of the conversation, "baiting _him_? You _cannot_ be seious?!"

_The demonized dog was playing mind games and HE was being reprimanded? _

_'Oh! Ha-ha-ha!'_

Jacob laughed mentally - chuckling darkly - his enhanced hearing allowing him to hear every word through the thick cement,

_'This is PRICELESS!' _

"Deadly, in fact." Carlisle said as he returned to his prior position, looking into the eye of the scope, "he taunts because you get piqued, feeding his need for your reaction. _You_ are feeding _his_ ego. Being older than him by a lifetime, I would think you would have figured it out by now. Now, if you two dont mind, we are on a time limited schedule to find a solution to this mess."

Both, now feeling properly scolded; Edward made quick work of reacquiring hold of the notebook and returned to the wall without saying another word to continue working on the equation, and Jacob decided to abstain from sending further images purposedly to agraviate Edward.

At least for now.

_'Theres always later.'_

Upon hearing the last thought, Edward stopped writing, leaned his forehead against the wall with a low, almost unaudible groaned, "why me?"

...

The blond bomshell had stopped in a nearby city and was slightly distracted, looking to replace her damaged footwear due to the hazardous travel conditions of her journey, but her attention to her surroundings was called to a quiet conversation in a cafe two doors down.

**"-Cullen Manor, not tonight but by nightfall the next day-"** The male voice said.

_Norwegian...maybe Sweden accent? _

**"Doesnt take away from the fact that I'm terrified of what we'll find!"** A female voice said, anxiety clearly present in her hissing tone, **"I really don't care for a repeat meet with creatures of the night."**

**"I agree."** The male responded, **"but the two who saved us did it at a price of their own, only making this request. Which seemed to be of urgency." **He said pensively, **"Plus, my father taught me that it is an honor to comply with a dying wish."**

**"I love your noble upbringing, dear."** She said her voice much softer, **"I just hope your bleeding heart hasn't made a mistake"**

Tanya watched from afar, following, as she caught the couple conversing about where to stay for the night.

Once the European couple had acquired the key the room they had chosen, Tanya made her way ahead to check for security cameras and a way to catch up with them to find out what their business with the Cullens was about.

After all, they were like family. More so if she gets her much sought after relationship with Edward.

...

They unlocked the door and walked into the two full bed small room; she went straight into the room, reaching for the TV remote; he was closing the door, smiling. As the door closes, it thumps, and he turns around to see why it didnt click closed to find it ajar, a hand blocking it from closing completely.

He blanched as the owner of said hand pushed her way inside. Her ethereal beauty fortelling of death not far behing her.

**"You think they have a Sweden channel, Svein?" **She asked, still shifting through the listings. When he didnt respond right away, she turned, **"Sve-"** the words freezing in mid call, when she noticed the appearance of the uninvited intruder.

**"I must speak with you."** Tanya said as per explanation, **"hope you don't mind."** Not really caring, but seeing their terrifyed demeanor at her mere presence, she made no sudden moves or threats.

The woman was now shaking, crying silent tears, praying for a quick death at the hands of this creature.

Svein fell on his knee and began to plea, **"Please. Take mercy on us and make our deaths quick." **

Meahwhile, the woman called for god in terrified, tearful whispers.

**"Well,"** Tanya leaned against the door, staying at the entrance, **"seems you know what I am, and so I have no need to explain."** She stated. Her curiosity peaked at this upon hearing their conversation at the cafe. Not needing an answer since it was not a question, she continued with the matter of her interest,** "What is your business with the Cullen manor?"**

...

She should have never considered such far a travel. She should have stayed close by as she first planned! But Alice gave up the should have/could have blame game ans concentrated on her speed. The others, as well as herself, had tried using their cell phones only to find them uselessly without enough charge to make even one call to Carlisle's phone.

Upon homearriving to town, the wolves followed, feeding off the obvious anxiety driving the pixie leech to such grand speeds towards the Cullen Manor.

...

Frantic thoughts cut through Edwards concentration, alerting him to the early arrival of their self proclaimed family, grasping bits and pieces of the adjoining pack's mind as well.

Before he could say much of anything to Carlisle, Alice was at the labs doorway.

Thumping rapid steps rumbled against the expance of the Cullen home as all reconvened behing the unexpected return of the small vampire crystal ball, to hear what had happened.

She had made it just in time to hear the doorbell ring, "You might want to answer the door now."

;


	43. 39: AWAKEN

A/N: sorry for taking so long. RL and all that. Here is a short long awaited chapter.

Enjoy!

And as always remember to R&R

CURSED

BETA: The always magnificent MIST

Chapter thirty-nine:

Awaken

The sun's rays pushed the blanket of night out of the sky, as if it recoiled from the warmth the sphere of fire expelled. The sky was unperturbed, not even a feather would dare cloud the sky.

Birds would sing though.

An unnatural quiet surrounded the property.

Not even a squirrel would scramble for meager nuts, snuggled deep in its whole.

But it was enough for Jane to know it was time.

Her wait paid off when suddenly the last struggling beat made it out of his heart a mere moment ago.

His sudden unnecessary but sharp intake of breath, barely milliseconds before he scrambled off the soft bed he had been laying on and opened his eyes to find her. She was now ten feet below him, in shock. If he had paid attention, her eyes would have reflected that he was terrified of the new life he was welcomed to.

Overwhelmed by the overpowering sensitiveness of his senses, his attention was unfocused and in consequence, he was easily distracted.

Cars, trickling water from the icicles, several heartbeat rhythms...not far...barely muted.

He could tell distance...count the beats...

_How_ _was_ _this_ _possible_?

Then, just as suddenly, a whisper called his rapt attention, "Nicolas."

In Voltera...

He scrambled out of her reach...terrified by what he had seen.

"Witch!" He hissed with hatred, for only witchcraft would explain the machination she had forced into his mind.

_Lies_. He told himself mentally. _Manipulation_ _tactics_. He smiled. He had figured them out before they could get to him.

"Aro will hear of this, and he will force you to use this new power as a weapon." He promised darkly, "you will rue the day you tried to use it on me."

Andraleigh, whose head had been low, staring at the ground, finally raised her head as her mate hissed and prepared to pounce onto the stupid child.

"I cannot lie," she said, "it's my curse, I see it all."

She knew she didn't have to, once Aro found out what she did through Alec, he would prove to the young high ranking guard what she could do, but if that happened...Alec would not survive. She had seen it, and so she must be allowed to speak.

"Trepkos, my love," she said, her tone just as gentle as to not disturb, not looking away from Alec's eyes, "I love you, but I must ask you to stand aside."

Disturbed by what she was asking, Trepkos did a double take between her and Alec. He didn't trust the child-like torturer, but he trusted her implicitly. He was torn by this for a few seconds. His trust for her ability won over his impulse to protect, but he wouldn't be too far, just in case.

Alec didn't lose his smile, nor did his eyes move from the powerful witch as he saw her mate lift and moved to stand a few paces behind her. His smile grew. Stupid, stupid. They always underestimate him or his ability.

His thoughts were interrupted by her words, "There is another who can verify the validity of what you have seen," he lost his smile as she continued, "You must ask her."

Trepkos' lips twitched, but he didn't smile. He watched triumphant as Alec thought about Andraleigh's words.

"Who is it you are refering to? If this is true, as you say," Alec demanded, "Why is it this other can?"

"You know as well as I do that I speak of your sister, Jane," Andraleigh said slowly, as she sought his eyes for something, "and the only explanation I can give you in regards to why, is that strong events can be caged within the mind when they are too traumatic. This fact is true for a human mind, however. This would mean, that right after the event unfolded, your mind sought to protect you."

After a pause, searching in her eyes for clues, he grasped at straws, "You must have heard. My sister has taken time to herself and is not available."

"Search for her in the Denali family's compound, in Alaska," she responded.

"Why would she be around that clan?" He laughed, but even to his earns he sounded nervous, "she abhors them. They are a joke to our kind."

"That is also another question only she can answer," she said, with a sigh, closing her eyes and leaning forward on her hands, "I can tell you no more, young master." Lifting her head, she looked straight at him and warned, "Whatever you decide to do, stay here and speak to Aro or go verify the vision with your twin, I suggest you do so quickly. For you only have till the moon rises in a few hours...Aro will want to play with his new toys, and won't be as rewarding, for you will not be escaping this round, not after he discovers his reigning brothers have deserted him."

At seeing his moment of indecision, she pushed, "You have already asked him for leave. Send another to deliver no news from our meeting, and go find your sister. We are not going anywhere, so you have no reason to believe I have sought my own escape. I will need you to see the truth too, so you can help free me after all," she revealed.

At once, he was gone.

"Are you sure you should have revealed that last part, my love?" Trepkos asked her as he brought a moistened towel to her face.

"It was my only choice. My dear Trepkos," she responded, turning her face to him, "I fear."

"It was written."

* * *

><p>Who do you want to hear about next?<p>

Any other suggestions?


End file.
